


The Grimm and his Master

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Female Harry Potter Crossover [5]
Category: Grimm (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bludbad Teddy Lupin, Blutbad Holly Clark, Blutbad Pack Families, Catherine Schade Sucks, Emotional Abused Adalind Schade, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Misunderstood Adalind Schade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: Dorea Rose Potter was done with the wizardry world after Voldemort's downfall. Their opinion seemed to change with each passing minute and she was just over it. With the Goblins help along with Hermione's, Dorea was able to leave the wizardry world once and for all, even going so far as to change her name and make sure to pass all her Muggle Exams for graduating. Dorea Potter turned into Juliette Silverton, both in honor of her mum's favorite story Romeo and Juliet, and Remus Lupin and his affinity for silver. There, she went on her way to work with animals, much as she always wished to do, and in doing so met Nick Burkhardt. But things with Nick had their ups and downs, especially when his aunt seemed to just suddenly be and their lives and gone the next.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Harry Potter, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: Female Harry Potter Crossover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485149
Comments: 81
Kudos: 392





	1. The Meeting

**Febuary 2008; Portland, Oregon**

Dorea Rose Potter, now Juliette Silverton, was rushing down the sidewalk from her house toward her office. She knew would arrive early, but Juliette loved arriving earlier than her shifts just because of her desire to help animals. After Hedwig, Juliette had been heartbroken for her oldest friend and knew she wanted to make sure people didn't have to go through the heartbreak she went through. Admittedly, Hedwig died from magic and not from something natural or a disease, but it still stood that Juliette always wanted to do her best to make sure others didn't have to feel that pain for a long time.

Pausing at the stoplight and bouncing on the balls of her feet, she felt the magic and could almost feel like something was about to happen. Looking around curiously as the 5 am traffic was almost nonexistent, she thought about just walking forward and ignoring the red wait sign that's opposite of her, and was about to do just that, when the man opposite of her seemed to do just that and started walking forward.

Suddenly, there was a red Toyota suddenly came around the corner and smashed into the man. Juliette felt her pause rise as the car seemed to just keep moving forward. Looking at the car in shock and seeing the license plate behind it, she ignored it and ran to the man that had been in a hit-and-run.

The man had a deep gash at the top of his leg and was bleeding profusely where she knew if she didn't stop the bleeding he was going to certainly bleed out. As she continued her assessment she quickly pulled out her phone and just remembered to do 911 instead of 999 and shoved it in her ear as she shrugged off her light grey zipper sweatshirt and pressed it against his wound to slow the bleeding. Using the sleeves of the jacket and tightening it around him, she started relaying information to the operator while finally looking at the man's chest and could see the deep bruising already developing.

Hoping he didn't have any broken bones that puncture his lungs, she grabbed the belt around her waist and pulled it off, knowing her sweatshirt wasn't going to help too much, she wrapped the belt just above the man's wound on his leg and tightened it down, hoping to stop the blood flow and decrease his chance of bleeding out.

With the wound more or less taken care of between the belt and her jacket pressed against the wound, Juliette carefully felt along his ribs and could feel at least three were slightly broken and one fully broken along with seeing a shoulder that was definitely dislocated.

She debated about doing anything else when the sound of sirens reached her ears and she stood up, knowing the ambulance is going to want access to the man easily enough.

Soon the duo from the ambulance was there and getting the man in the back of the truck as two police cars arrived as well.

"Hi, I'm Detective Griffin, this is my partner Officer Burkhardt, mind telling us what happened?" A black male asked with two golden hooped earrings in both of his ears.

"I was waiting for the stoplight to turn so I could walk across, as I was about to ignore it, the man seemed to have the same idea and was already crossing when a red Toyota Camry came from that way," Juliette explained pointing toward the street with the stop sign on it, "it seemed to ignore the stop sign and barreled its way through here. It hit and the man and took off down that way. It didn't pause at all and didn't even seem to acknowledge that they just hit the man. I'm a Veterinarian Doctor and ran to the man while making sure his wound wasn't going to bleed out, I called 911."

"Alright, thank you for your help," The younger man said with a charming smile as he and his partner started turning away.

Juliette felt amusement dance inside her magical core as she raised her eyebrow, "Detective, Officer?" she called out and saw them turn around wondering if there was something else, "Did you want the license plate?" she inquired almost innocently.

"You got it?" the younger of the duo seemed to ask, seeming slightly surprised.

Nodding her head, she rattled off the number and letters that she remembered, which was over half of them but not the full plate as she had maybe a second before the car disappeared. It was almost easy-ish to remember after Moody had grilled into her didn't police procedures should she have to disappear into the Muggle World when the war first broke, not that she liked remembering those days.

The older of the two men seemed slightly suspicious, "You from around here?" he asked.

After living in the United States for roughly eight years already, her accent was still strong enough to be 'exotic' to the yanks around here, and while the 25-year-old knew it was certainly helpful in getting asked out, it was certainly annoying for the most part as she wasn't really looking for a relationship much to her colleagues' chagrin.

"I've lived here for eight years, moving from Britain when I was seventeen," Juliette told them.

The goblins had recommended staying as close to the truth as possible, so her history was being an orphan since being a year old and was originally allowed to be emancipated at fourteen and had only moved away from England at seventeen with the money her Godfather and parents had left her when she was fifteen when she 'fully' inherited it. In truth, she would've inherited the money when she was seventeen had the ministry not forced to her compete in the Triwizard Tournament, a Tournament that meant the contestant had the magical parents' permission or was emancipated. No one but those two options had she known that then she fully could've gotten out of it. So being emancipated meant she got her full inheritance, she remembered staying in various hotels that summer after Sirius died and staying away from the Order just out of spite and not wanting to go back to her relatives.

"That's awfully young," the younger one said but didn't sound like an accusation but rather concern. It seemed he had a soft heart, which made Juliette think he would do well as a job, but eventually, his heart might get torn with his mind.

Smiling regardless, thinking the younger of the duo was cute, Juliette moved the hair out of her face and behind her ear, giving them a slightly awkward smile. "It's just what ended up happening. Anyway, I need to get going, I need to be at work soon. If you have any more questions for me, you can call Roseway Veterinary Hospital and ask for me, or you can visit almost anytime during the week."

"Thank you for your time," the older gentleman said as he practically dragged his partner away to talk to the officers that secured the scene.

With that, Juliette was on her way and tried not to think about the younger of the two, the Officer she recalled, dazzling and cute smile.

* * *

Juliette was working in the back on the British Shorthair that had come in with his ears cut off ruggedly from a couple of kids who had chopped them off as some type of joke. Remembering there wasn't anything she could do now, she could practically feel the anxiety flowing through the cat as she started wrapping the bandages around his head to keep the infection out of the ears, her magic flowing through her fingertips to further calm the cat, when one of the assistants came to her. "An Officer Burkhardt has come to see you."

"Let him on back," Juliette said as placed more anti-infection carefully around the ears and checking on their healing process, already seeing some of the inflammation swell down and some healing has started.

"Woah, what happened to him? Her? Him?" The brown hair man asked his soft grey, almost green, eyes shining with shock.

" _He_ happened to get his ears cut from a couple of kids," Juliette said as she softly pets the cat under his chin, causing him to purr softly even as he stared cautiously at Nick.

"Did they get caught?" the officer asked in concern as he hesitantly reached out and let the cat sniff her fingers before he let the man pet him slowly and not near his ears.

Juliette nodded as she started putting her tools away, having already rewrapped her patient's head just before the officer came in. "Was there something you needed, Officer?" Juliette asked with a faint smile as she picked up Mr.Whiskers, as the Office called him, and put him back into his kennel to keep away from anything that would set back his progress.

Turning back around, she saw a faint blush around his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, yeah. We got the guy, seemed someone hired him to hit Mr.Bridges. He sends his thanks, by the way, claims you saved his life, mostly because I think the hospital told them that you had since if he lost more blood he could've died. Just...thought you should know and that the license plate really helped," the man said.

"Thank you, it's nice to know the man won't be hurting anyone else," Juliette said with a faint blush herself, realizing the two seemed to be in awkward silence.

Juliette observed the officer in front of her and could feel the blush almost worsen as she realized he really was cute. It still happened to be slightly dark out when they initially met, and having that meeting be nearly a full week ago made her almost forget what the officer looked like. Under this lighting though, she thought he looked really pretty.

"I uh, had something else to ask too," the man almost mumbled out, his blush definitely worsening as he looked away from her.

"Yeah?" Juliette mumbled out her eyes staying on the man's face.

"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to have dinner. With me, that is," the man fumbled out and Juliette could feel her heart quicken.

The response to almost turning him down on the tip of her tongue. "Sure," she said instead and nearly shocked herself with accepting, but what could one date harm?

After all, her magic seemed almost eager to meet him, might as well see what the fuss might be about.


	2. Date Nights

**April 2008; Portland, Oregon**

One date turned into two turned into three and suddenly Juliette realized she had a boyfriend after nearly two months of dates between their schedules. With Nick studying for his final Detective exams, having the practical work under his belt, and Juliette still working odd numbers at the Animal Hospital due to them recently losing a doctor, their schedules didn't always align as much as they wished.

But Juliette had been planning this since learning Nick's birthday and knew he would hopefully enjoy the date she had planned. Well, it was slightly a date, Nick had mentioned wanting to watch this certain tv series since they started dating, but between his schedule and their dating schedule, he hadn't quite managed the time just yet. So, Juliette had persuaded him to come over to her house for some dinner, a home-cooked meal would do him some good as she knew for certain that he mostly ate off take out and various burger joints.

Nick came over as promised, he set his badge and gun near the door having just gotten off shift and settled near the countertop, watching her cook the final stages of their dinner. "I didn't know you could cook," he said with a soft smile, seeming to enjoy himself despite not doing anything.

"I learned when I was younger," Juliette said flashing Nick a large smile, "I use to hate it, but after emancipating I actually learned how to enjoy it. I especially love making special foods that animals can eat that aren't their normal food."

"Juliette Silverton, saving the animals one meal at a time," Nick said with a proud smile at her admission.

Juliette sent Nick a fake glare, "Says Nick Burkhardt, trying to save people one case at a time," Juliette shot his words back at him playfully and heard him laugh loudly.

"Touche," he said as he wrapped his arms around Juliette from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Everything okay?" Juliette asked, turning and running her hands through his tousled hair, he looked a little tired but that seemed to be it.

Nick sighed deeply and leaned away from her shoulder, kissing her cheek as he pulled away. "Yeah, just tired from this case. Hank and I wanted to wrap it up quickly, I might be a little sleep-deprived," Nick told her with a sheepish smile.

Juliette gave him a soft look, feeling something settle inside her at hearing him. He was such a hero, no wonder they seemed to work well together. "Well," she said pushing him away lightly, "why don't you get the tv set up while I finish this up. I'll bring the food to you, you just need to grab a drink."

Nick fake-groaned as if he was being put out as he turned away from her and grabbed a mug and some of the coffee that had already been made from him in the corner of the kitchen. Nick left her smallish kitchen and went to the next room. She heard the tv start-up in the other room as the sound of Netflix booting up resounded through the room. Checking the soft wards around the place, the only magic she generally uses, she made the plates of food and brought them to her living room and handed Nick his plate.

After they were both done and an episode under their belt, Juliette pushed her plate away and waited until Nick was also done before curling into his side and felt his arm wrap around her shoulder even as his hand curled up and started playing with her hair lightly. "I do actually have a gift for you," Juliette said, peering up at Nick.

"You didn't have to," he said with a grin as he leaned forward and gave Juliette's forehead a kiss.

"Wait here," she said and got up excitedly and went toward her room where she kept the gift.

She brought out the gift and set it in front of him. They were still new so she knew she had to get something practical for him, and knowing what he likes in clothes she thought the jacket fit his personality. "Do you like it?" she asked slightly hesitantly as she watched him roam his hands through the black jacket.

"Yeah," Nick said with a slight surprise in his tone, like he didn't expect himself to actually like it. He got up from the couch and shoved off the current black leather jacket he had for warmish weather and shrugged on the other one. Moving his arms to see how the jacket might affect his movement, Juliette could tell he looked pleasantly surprised as he grinned at her and opened his arms toward her. "What do you think," he said.

Juliette felt her tension relax at seeing him so happy and could fully admit he looked really cute with the jacket and his boyish looks with that grin of his.

"It looks amazing on you," Juliette said as Nick flopped back onto the couch and shifted around a bit, his grin never faltering as his jacket didn't seem to restrict any movement.

Of course, Nick didn't really know that Juliette imbedded the jacket with light charms on it, mostly a size adjustment charm as she didn't fully know his parameters that would wear off once it knew Nick's preferences, and an anti-wear charm that should cause the jacket to last longer than other ones, especially in his line of work where anything can happen to their clothing.

Juliette leaned back into Nick and they continued on with their home-movie date, well home-tv show date she corrected herself and felt content right where she was, under Nick's arms.

* * *

**May 2008; Portland, Oregon**

"Happy birthday," Nick said as he took his hands off Juliette's eyes.

She had already guessed where they might be at once she heard the sounds around them, but it was still a pleasant surprise at the Autumn Festival that Nick had decided would be a great birthday present for her once he learned her birthday. She'd never been to any sort of carnival place, with the way she grew up she never had someone take her or the time to go, so Nick doing this for her warmed her heart.

Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes as she turned to Nick who looked concerned at first until he saw the bright smile on her face and instead embraced her. "Thank you," Juliette whispered into his shoulder as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

They separated and Juliette gave Nick a large smile as they walked hand-in-hand toward the festival/carnival.

Starting with some rides and ending with some of the games, Juliette hid her face in the stuffed dog that Nick had won her after nearly four tries at the game. Juliette just shaking her side in amusement at Nick's persistence but could feel the pleasure at Nick finally winning the animal for her and giving it to her with his watt smile.

Juliette felt it was safe to say this was her favorite and best birthday gift she had ever gotten in her life, she wondered briefly what her life would've been like if she never got away from the wizardry world and met one Nick Burkhardt.


	3. Moving In

**September 2009; Portland, Oregon**

Juliette was just finishing the last touches on dinner when she heard her front door open. Her wards having already told her that it was Nick so she barely hesitated to call out in the house that she was in the kitchen. She didn't turn around as familiar hands wrapped out her waist and lips touched the side of her neck softly.

"So..." Juliette asked excitedly as she turned around after turning to pan on low and wrapped on arms around Nick's neck.

Nick's bright grin told her everything she needed to know how the Detective exam went. After studying for over a year and getting the final hours needed she had a feeling Nick's determination would eventually win and here he was, a full fledge smile gracing his face lighting up his eyes as his hands on her hip gripped just slightly tighter.

"You are looking at Detective Nick Burkhardt with the PPD," Nick said with a posh superior accent as his shoulders tensed backward and he lifted his chin upward slightly. A superior look she recognized.

But as she squealed and practically jumped Nick into a hug, the shoulders relaxed and his head tilted back down as she brought him into a fierce hug. "Congrats!" Juliette shouted and could feel the excitement Nick must have been feeling ever since he heard the news.

"I just beat the highest score as well by a few points," Nick said with a large proud grin, it seemed their studying sessions through the months finally paying off and she could see the stress he's been under fading with each moment the news sunk into him.

"That's amazing," Juliette told him feeling proud for her boyfriend as well, she knew how much he wanted this, wanted this lifestyle. It was a good thing she knew what it meant for dating a Detective in the police department, or should the time come when it really sunk in what dating a police officer meant she wouldn't have been prepared. "I'm so proud of you," she said as she moved some of his slightly longer hair out of his face and kissed his lips softly.

Nick finally set her down, having held her up as they hugged. "I couldn't have done it without you," he said sappily and almost looked offended when she slapped his shoulder lightly.

"Oh posh, I didn't force you to study, Nick. You did that all yourself, you studied nearly every day for the past year and really took your training seriously. It wasn't me that got you to Detective status, that was all you, Love," she said with a dopey smile on her face.

"I love you," Nick blurted out, his eyes so soft and loving even as a shock went through both of them at the realization this was the first time they were saying the words.

Sure they always knew the other loved them, it was always in their actions, but for whatever reason, they just never fully said it to the other. The shock wore off almost as soon as it came as Juliette rubbed her thumb across Nick's cheek and lip softly. "I love you too, with all my heart," she responded and leaned in to kiss Nick.

The kiss moved from innocent love to something more heated as Nick reached down and placed his hands just slightly under her bum. Taking the hint, Juliette let Nick picked her and walked forward until her butt hit the countertop where he sat her. They never broke their kiss as Nick reached for her blouse.

Remembering something important, Juliette had Nick pause and reached over carefully to fully turn to stove off, lest a fire break out while they're busy. With the kitchen taken care of, Nick let out his boyish watt grin as he attacked her lips once more.

Juliette let him as she certainly forgot any dinner plans they might've had.

* * *

He was playing with her hair, she thought with a soft grin as she felt the morning light hit her eyelids. Opening her eyes slowly, she sleepily grinned at Nick who was looking down at her as she rested her head on his chest and was carefully shifting her hair out of her face with a contemplative look on his face.

"What?" Juliette sleepy asked as her thumb that wrapped around him softly rubbed his side in soft, loving motions.

"Move in with me?" he blurted out and a blush rose on his cheeks.

Juliette always thought it was almost hilarious how often her boyfriend might blurt things out and become embarrassed about them. Though, she figured this embarrassment might have to do with the round-about way they were doing their relationship. After all, she doubted that you don't tell someone you love them the night before and then in the morning ask them to move in. But they were a weird couple, and she knew that their love for each other existed way beyond the night before. She certainly felt her love for him the first time they spent their birthdays together and they only knew each other for just a few months!

But she did have to distance her immediate response and think rationally. After all, acting rashly had cost her, her godfather's life. She never wanted that to happen again if she could help it. So she stayed quiet as Nick looked at her expectantly. She did the pros and cons and had been debating until Hermione's voice resounded in her ears.

_"It sounds like you really love him. Look, I know you, and I know you overthink things almost all the time. But, Juliette, I think whatever you got with Nick, you should trust your gut. I know you feel like you can't after Sirius, but you're not fifteen anymore, you're not just running on emotions. I can tell you trust Nick too, something I know is hard for you to do, so...just trust yourself Juliette and think what's best for you. It's time to stop thinking about others and being a bit selfish, you certainly deserve it."_

"Alright," Juliette said with a soft grin remembering her best friends words, she certainly had to get in touch with Hermione soon, she really wanted to see her friend, almost sister, soon.

"Really?" Nick asked in slight surprise, his hand pausing in their previous ministrations of moving her hair.

"Yes, I would love to move in with you Nick Burkhardt," Juliette told him with a large grin as he practically let out a large whoop and swapped her down into a large kiss.

His excitement was almost tangible as he nearly went in for round two with her before his phone rang. Nick groaned almost in annoyance as he reached over for his phone before fumbling out of bed as he saw the clock, a blush forming on her cheeks as she swore she heard Hank's voice on the other end of the cell.

"I'll be there soon, I swear," Nick rushed out and closed his phone, rummaging around for his pants and shirt that he had thrown somewhere around the room in last night's haste.

Juliette propped herself on the bed, making sure the sheet covered her as she watched Nick in amusement. "So, will you be over tonight for actual dinner?" Juliette asked, a slight tease in her tone as she reminded him they forgot to eat dinner last night.

Nick leaned over onto the bed, his shirt still buttoned open as he gave her a long kiss. "I'll try my best," he told her with a grin as he leaned back away and started buttoning his shirt. "I'll certainly call you and let you know if I can make it back or not. What time is your shift over?"

"I work until 5. So, I was thinking that maybe I could pick up Chinese on my way home and we could watch your favorite show and maybe talk more about this moving in?" Juliette asked as Nick shoved his socks on and found his shoes.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan," Nick said as he started leaving the bedroom called out, "Love you, see you tonight!"

"Love you too, be careful!" Juliette said, her heart beating fast in her chest even as she curled her legs inward, fighting down the large happy smile forming on her lips as she bit them gently.

Merlin, she loved Nick Burkhardt.

* * *

**January 2010; Portland, Oregon**

"Teddy, be careful there," Juliette admonished her eight-year-old godson as he ran into her while entering her and Nick's new house.

After a lot of talking, the duo decided that while Juliette's place was nice and cozy, they also wanted a place to just call their own. Teddy visit wasn't as much of a surprise as she had told Nick early on that her godson was a large part of her life, admitting to him that her own Godfather wasn't that much in her life as either of them wished and she felt slightly sighted by the man that she never wanted Teddy to feel that way.

Nick understood almost instantly. He lost his parents when he was twelve and lived with his aunt after that, they were close but he had told her that he wished they had been closer than they are now, barely hearing from her except a few random calls every now and again and the yearly Christmas call he got from her.

So, while Juliette was definitely Teddy's aunt, Nick had become his uncle by association and the small family seemed happy. Nick even going out of his way in making sure the house they bought together had a room for Teddy despite him only being there currently for the summers and winter holidays, though Juliette had made sure to tell him that it was supposed to be more permanent when Teddy turned 11 as his grandmother was going to use those years to travel around like she always wished to do with her husband. She, of course, would stop ever now and again to check on her grandson and the woman she thought of as another daughter.

When Juliette was younger and wanting to focus on her career she had not able to take care of a baby Teddy, especially with her leaving England under a different name, the two guardians of Teddy had done a sort of 10-year plan. The first 10 years Andy would spend with Teddy to both their heart's content, but once Teddy was accepted into this school in America called Salem's Gifted, then Juliette would take over Teddy's ownership and would ultimately become his parent until he wished to move out.

Nick seemed cool with it, even excited he later told Juliette, to co-parenting Teddy with her whenever the boy came over. And it showed, each time Teddy came over Nick was like the boy's father, he was even the reason Teddy had gotten into Soccer, or Futball as he often called it for the moment.

But right now neither were really thinking about it too much, as they still had two years until Teddy came under their care full time. It really wasn't a problem especially since most of Teddy's werewolf genes from Remus hadn't been activated yet, Andy finding from previous people the gene would activate around the time his magic was also to be controlled, it had something to do with magical maturity which also affected his metamorphosis status. It laid dormant, it seemed, until his werewolf side also activated.

Her godson was certainly going to have to work on control, but Juliette knew that she should be able to help Teddy when the time came.

Arms wrapped around her and a kiss was placed on her neck as Nick mumbled from behind her, "You're thinking too much."

"One of us has to," Juliette shot back without much thought, letting her thoughts drift and a smile dance on her lips as her boyfriend pulled away with mock hurt.

"How dare you," he joked, "you know what needs to be done because you have disgraced my honor?" he asked, a large grin twisting on his face that she recognized.

"Nick Burkhardt don't you dare," Juliette threatened, stepping backward away from him but felt his arms wrap around her and lift her up.

"The Tiggle Monster must get his retribution!" he shouted as Nick laid her on the couch and climbed on top, his fingers tickling her sides as she tried to twist away from him but was trapped underneath him.

Her giggles must have attracted her godson who came running into the room and his face lit up at seeing the two. "Are we tickling Aunt Juliette?" Teddy asked excitedly as he clambered his way over to them as joined his uncle in tickling his aunt.

"Mercy, mercy," Juliette choked out with her laughs, waving an imaginary flag at her two favorite boys.

"The Tiggle Monster has accepted the forfeit and will give you mercy," Nick said as he and Teddy got off of her and let her up.

"Oh how kind of him to do so," Juliette said, getting her breathing under control as she and Nick shared a kiss and ignored Teddy's eyes rolling as he wandered back toward his designated room to design it while his guardians worked on the rest of the house.

"I love you," Nick said with a bright smile as they made their way to the kitchen, hand-in-hand, excited for their future.

"Love you too, now hand me the dishes."


	4. Aunt Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 1: Grimm Pilot from the tv show Grimm

**September 2011; Portland, Oregon**

Juliette had just finished the last surgery that she was scheduled for and was gratefully ready to head home. She was excited for the coming months as Teddy's eleventh birthday was approaching closer and closer which meant he would be attending Salem soon enough. His inheritance had already come through so Andy was working with him to control his new werewolf urges along with controlling his metamorphosis abilities.

Thankfully, Teddy was a very bright child and his control was exceptional, his guardians were only worried about should he become too emotional. His shift was also much different than they expected, though, Andy had told her that there were different types of werewolves and, more-than-likely, Teddy had inherited the other type of werewolf that might've been Remus had he not been bitten by a magical werewolf. Andy was still doing some final research to really put a name to his type of werewolf and how to handle adolescent versions of them.

Arriving at home she noticed something odd. In her driveway was an SUV and parked behind it was a small trailer that easily fit one person, two if they were a couple. Stepping out of the car and wondering if she should call Nick if he was expecting anyone over, she looked at the license plate of the SUV was from Montana. She felt her magic build in her hands as she crept toward her front door and cautiously entered the house.

Remembering her training from when she was much younger from Moody, Juliette crept into the house and let her magic carefully flow out and around her until it found someone in the kitchen seemingly sitting at the dining table. Her magic carefully examined the person and realized it was an older lady who seemed very sick. When her magic fully returned under her skin Juliette had to say that it felt remarkably like Nick.

Then she remembered Nick mentioning once or twice that the aunt that raised him lived in Montana and slowly let some tension out of her body. Nick hadn't told her his aunt was visiting, it would be suspicious if she didn't freak out from someone just randomly being in her house, so Juliette allowed her body to react startled as she entered the kitchen and saw someone there.

"Hello?" she cautiously asked though felt certain that this was the aunt Nick mentioned from time to time.

The person turned and Juliette noted the lack of hair on top of her head and above her eyes and saw the bags under her eyes, making her seem far older than she was. "Hello, you must be Juliette. Nick's mentioned you from time to time," the woman said, using the cane by her side to push herself to her feet.

"Oh, you must be Nick's aunt. Marie, right?" Juliette asked as she placed her bag on top of the counter and shook Marie's hand gently, already knowing the signs of chemo almost instantly.

It probably helped that as soon as they shook hands her magic pinged back that she wasn't faking being sick, the woman in front of her was truly on her way to death's domain, though Juliette couldn't tell how far away she exactly was like with the few sick people she's met over the years through being a veterinarian with an animal companion.

"That's correct. You're just as beautiful as I remember," Marie said with a fond small smile as she sat back down at the table.

"Are you joining us for dinner? I'm sure Nick would love that? I suppose I should ask if you're staying the night as well?" Juliette asked not minding the sudden drop-by from Nick's aunt, especially with as sick as her magic was telling her.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to put you out," Marie said with a slight dismissive hand.

Juliette was already shaking her head and went for her stash of tea on one of the pantries that Hermione and Andy regularly sent her. One of them happens to be a magical blend that helped sickness or at least promote healing. Making sure to dodge that tea because they don't react well to those with cancer, mostly because the cancer wasn't an actual disease but mutated blood, which meant giving it to those with cancer would actually worsen said cancer as it made the sick cells multiply faster, Juliette grabbed the Green Tea and hide the other one, throwing a small magical barrier in front of it to make sure Marie didn't spot it and try some.

"Would you like some?" Juliette asked, setting the kettle on the stove to heat some water.

"Please," Marie said gratefully.

For the rest of the hour, before Nick came home, Juliette started on tea while regularly supplying herself and Marie with tea, by the time Nick had come home, Marie had been telling Juliette some fond childhood stories she had of Nick that she never heard before. It was certainly something she was enjoying listening to. Even handing the chopping board and tomato to Marie at her assistance to help with the salad Juliette had been making with the chicken that was already cooking.

Juliette felt when Nick had come home and realized that she forgot to turn the other lights on in the house but put it aside as Nick came around the corner, his confusion apparent until Marie turned around. "Aunt Marie," Nick said with a surprised smile as he shrugged his jacket off, "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Hey," Juliette greet Nick, looking at one of the wines they had and making sure it went good with the chicken and salad, "she was already here when I came home," she informed Nick.

"Sorry for the short notice," Marie said with a small smile.

"What, you didn't know she was coming?" Juliette asked making sure that Nick also didn't know about this visit and hadn't just forgotten to mention something to her.

Though from Marie's slight sheepish look, Juliette had her answer as she turned back to the dinner she was preparing. "I meant to call. Sometimes I mean to do something, and I assume I usually have."

"Well, how are you doing? Is everything okay?" Nick asked and Juliette could almost feel Nick's anxiety from where she was as he really took in her appearance and what it might mean.

"Not okay as I used to be," Marie admitted with a slightly fake smile.

Knowing it was perhaps best to change the subject, lest the mood gets killed, Juliette told Nick while cleaning one of the wine glasses as the chicken simmered on the stove, "She was telling me some pretty funny stories about when you were little."

"Dead frog in the microwave?" Nick asked in slight exasperation as he knew that was his aunt's go-to story.

"Among others," Marie said as she got up and finally hugged Nick.

From there, dinner went great though Juliette noticed that Nick set his aunt a few confused glances but seemed content to let things go their way. This was perhaps the proper third time she might've met Nick's aunt, the first time was during Christmas their first year of dating, the second time was thanksgiving last year when she stopped by for a few hours before heading back to Montana. All in all, Juliette had to say she never really met Nick's aunt so the time they spent talking was nice, she was certainly a nice lady and Juliette could certainly see some of Nick and her, especially in mannerism.

Juliette couldn't put her finger quite on it, but she just knew that Marie had the saving-people thing that she and Nick also had, perhaps it was a family trait.

After dinner, Marie asked Nick to go on a walk with her, and while Nick tried to initially not go right away because of dishes, Juliette shooed the two out of the house saying she got it. Letting her magic flow through her fingers as she cleaned some of the dishes in the sink, she was startled by the sudden shots fired outside the house.

Instincts kicking in, Juliette grabbed her phone and called 911 and after doing that called Hank and informed him of the shots fired and that Nick was outside when they occurred. Knowing his precinct on this, she peeked out of the curtains and prayed Hank and the other police officers would arrive quickly.

And quickly they had and soon enough she could leave the house and was watching as Marie was loaded onto a gurney and was informing the officer her statement, watching Nick anxiously talk to her work-partner. Just looking at him told her that he was certainly rattled as she realized this was probably his first proper shooting, never really killing anyone before this, especially while off duty.

Sighing, she watched Nick go to the hospital with his aunt. Juliette hugged herself, worried for her boyfriend's aunt and slightly startled by the murder that happened quite literally down the street.

"Are you doing okay?" Hank asked coming to her side.

Juliette nodded even though she felt the complete opposite. It seemed Hank could probably tell as he drew her into a hug that Juliette melted in. Hank was certainly her boyfriend's friend, but the older gentleman was hers as well, especially since the three of them jokingly called Hank Nick's Work Boyfriend while her his Actual Girlfriend.

"Come on, I'll make sure you get inside safely. Try and get some sleep, I'll make sure Nick calls you with an update tomorrow. Do you have work?" Hank asked as the duo started walking back to Juliette's house.

"Yeah," Juliette said after releasing a large breath, reminding herself to calm down and that this wasn't anything like England, heck, their magical community in Oregon was practically non-existent, there certainly wasn't a shopping center here. It might've been one of the reasons Juliette chose Oregon to disappear to, but she knew this attack didn't have anything to do with her.

Somehow, though, Juliette thought this was just the start of things according to her magic.


	5. The Three Bears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 2: Bears Will Be Bears from the tv show Grimm

**September 2011; Portland, Oregon**

Juliette just had a feeling that her life was going to get more complicated from here on out as she received a call from the hospital informing her that Nick had dizzily almost passed out when someone injected him with something. While the hospital told her to remain at home as someone would inform her of her boyfriend's state, they couldn't let her in as she wasn't immediate family and he was under quarantine as they figured out what he was injected with.

The night never felt slower as Juliette forced herself to take a small sleeping drought in order to get any sort of sleep, thankful that Andromeda happened to be a Potion Master and could give her potions for free and without letting anyone know officially. Her worry for Nick had almost made her use her magic just to throw a Notice-My-Not Charm on her with her cloak and visit the hospital just to make sure Nick had been okay.

That anxiety and feeling ended when she had gotten called back in the morning, this time by Nick himself, informing her that he was feeling much better and it seemed to just be a small dose of Spider Venom that made him dizzy for nearly an hour before going away, the Doctors just keeping him till the morning to make sure it didn't return and his system had burned through it all with their help.

While the reassurance helped, Juliette also knew from working with animals just how toxic Spider venom could be and couldn't help but wonder what type it would've been that in such a small dose caused him to practically pass out from dizziness and be out of commission for an hour. More importantly, who would use that on a woman that was already dying?

The mystery was there and Juliette felt the itch in her bones to answer it. With Nick needing to head back to the station and with Hank by his side for any sudden side-effects, Juliette bit her lip before reaching for her laptop, knowing she had two hours before she had to leave for her short shift today.

Hermione through the near eleven years she's been away had been working hard at chipping away the problems of the Wizardry World back in England, which included setting up a Magical Website that can be used through a username and password set up by the Ministry for you. Hermione had set her account up for her, Juliette just hadn't used it once since getting it other than perhaps using it to send very few messages between her and Hermione, at least, they had until she had gotten her phone fully set up.

Going through the process of hiding the program before entering the website, a spark of magic leaving her fingertips into the Magically-Enhanced computer, as she put in the username and password and watched the initial window disappear and a new one appears.

It was basic in appearance, looking more like a Wikipedia page but for magicals to draw less attention to it, lest someone look over their shoulder, the person could just be claiming to research witches and wizards. Going from the History tab that it always started on and toward the search bar, Juliette paused wondering how she should refine her search.

Then she remembered the trailer she saw the night before with Nick, the instruments and weapons lying about along with what seemed like handwritten books that dated back years ago, almost as long as some magical families have been alive. In fact, they looked remarkably like Grimoires of their world.

So, that was her initial search.

After finding nothing that could lead her to what the trailer was about in her driveway, Juliette left the website and made sure to fully close out of it before getting ready for her shift. Maybe she could find more information about it later or maybe Nick would tell her himself when he understood more about it? It certainly seemed like it had family history to it, and he was certainly surprised by it when she found him.

Shaking her head to dislodge her current thoughts, Juliette focused on the present and tried to ignore the What-Ifs that wormed their way into her mind. She had a job to do after all and she wanted to check in on Marie before coming home with her and Nick's dinner.

With that, she set her laptop off to the side of the bed and got herself ready for the day. She just knew that she would be visiting that website more lately to try and figure out the mystery that seemed to be around her life right now. Though, she admitted that she didn't know what to do with the information once she had it, but figured she would take it one step at a time, right now she didn't know anything.

From that final thought, Juliette stepped into the slightly cold Autumn wind and continued on with her day.

* * *

Juliette grabbed the Chinese from her and Nick's favorite place before stopping just across from the store to grab their dessert of doughnuts which she admitted were slightly heavenly, far more than she expected at least. With her hands full and her stomach already slightly hungry as the smell invaded her car, Juliette quickly arrived home feelingly slightly bad that Marie had to be in the hospital alone during this time, though last time she had visited her she had been fast asleep.

She was just worried because her magic told her that Marie might not be around anytime soon if she exerted herself, the woman was extremely weak and her body would fall if she exerted it too quickly and too soon. Trying to displace those thoughts, Juliette parked the car in the street and brought the food inside. "Nick?" she called out as she scrambled to make sure she didn't accidentally drop the food while she used her foot to open the door and slide through it.

"Yeah, in here," Nick called back, his voice sounded distracted.

Closing the door with her foot as well and setting her keys in the holder beside the door for safe-keepings, Juliette brought their dinner toward where Nick had called out. Spotting him sitting at the kitchen table, his own laptop propped open and seemingly research something.

"I picked up Chinese from Lotus, and..." she trailed off briefly as she set down the surprise on the table and saw his mouth open in slight shock, "got Voodoo doughnuts," she finished off.

"Ah, you're the best," he said as he moved toward the box, seeming intent on opening it and grabbing a doughnut.

"Don't be such a cop," she admonished, slapping his hand lightly and securing the lid again, "the doughnuts are for dessert."

Moving from the doughnuts to looking over his shoulder at what he had been looking at so intently, Juliette saw that he was researching Totem Poles. "Are we buying a totem pole?" she asked jokingly, turning toward her boyfriend with a small grin.

His smile reflected her own as his hand crept up and started rubbing her back lightly as he explained himself, "No, I saw one outside a house of a case I'm working on."

"Some kind of clan of the bear. 'The bear is a messenger to the supernatural world. His position of dominance in the totem hierarchy is the result of a common ancestral belief in the sanctity of their territory'" Juliette read from the scene and tried her best to ignore her boyfriend seemingly want a different distraction as he continued to kiss her cheek with slight intent.

"Is the totem pole some kind of clue?" She asked curiously as the website had a different definition than that Sirius had written in his own version of Grimore from when he and her father had been younger.

"I don't know, but you make it sound kind of sexy," Nick said with a cheeky grin that nearly had Juliette rolling her eyes at how one-tracked minded her boyfriend could be sometimes even as a smile inched its way onto her lips and she let herself be pulled into a kiss by him.

She broke away first with a slight joke in her tone as she told him, "It's just the word pole."

"Mmm," Nick sounded as he leaned back into his chair, letting her move toward the food she brought in for them.

Juliette wondered if she should bring up Marie or not, but she knew what his feelings might be. While Sirius had never been on his deathbed like this, she could still remember the worry she felt when she thought Sirius was in trouble, or at least, about to die. The aftermath was much worse, thinking it was her thought, and then the What-Ifs and What-Could've-Happens when thinking about a loved one that recently passed.

But she didn't want to kill his mood, he seemed in a slightly good mood, at least, for the moment his mind wasn't on his dying aunt that she didn't want to ruin it. He was going to be sad as it was when she did eventually pass away, no reason to keep the sadness alive for the moment while she was still with them. "You know, there is some interesting history about Totem Poles; at least, according to my godfather and my father," Juliette said, pushing her mother's red hair out of her face fully as some of it dislodged from her ear from where Nick had pushed it.

"Oh?" Nick asked, leaning forward and closing the lid, seeming intent to listen to his girlfriend, mostly because he also knew her godfather and her father seemed to love the occult stuff and had many odd books. Heck, they had a random trunk in the basement that Juliette had wanted to keep in the house. It was just a few books in there, he didn't get a good look at most of them, but he knew his girlfriend seemed to enjoy reading them from time to time.

"Well, some of the websites is true about the bear. While being at the top of the totem pole part is true, it's actually not the messenger to the supernatural world," she said as Nick reached out and pulled her into his lap, his gaze seeming intent and soft on her, seeming full of love and listening to her ramble about her knowledge.

"Oh?" he asked softly, his hands rubbing her sides softly, letting her continue to talk.

"Hmm, yeah. It's actually said the Grim is the messenger to the supernatural world. A being that is both, supernatural, but human. Having a foot in both worlds and able to communicate and help both worlds," Juliette said as she kissed Nick's cheek.

She didn't notice her boyfriend tensing as she talked about a Grim. "What's a Grimm?" he asked almost hesitantly.

"Well, according to my godfather and my dad, it's a large, spectral dog that represents death. There's not much about why exactly they're supposed to mean death, it mostly just notes that some of my ancestors that have claimed to seen Grim's have died within the following weeks. Ultimately, which is why they gained the legend of meaning Death. Though, between you and me, those books have it wrong?" Juliette spoke as she collected their plates and utensils for their dinner.

"How so?" Nick asked, though this time Juliette did notice that Nick seemed almost uncomfortable with the topic.

"Are you okay?" Juliette asked first, seeing how tense his shoulders were. Seeing his nod and knowing it was fully fake, Juliette debated for a second to stop talking about this seeing as it seemed to be making him uncomfortable before trusting her boyfriend to stop her if it does get too much for whatever reason. "Well, while Grim's can represent death, they aren't actually supposed to be death. I wasn't kidding about being the messenger between the supernatural and the human world. I did further research when I first heard the term, and from what I gathered, they're supposed to be the, well, cop of both worlds. Because the supernatural and human world are so linked together, it's the Grim's job to help both of them, especially if they happen to entwine were a supernatural creature affected humans or vise versa. They really are like the Sheriff of both worlds. Interesting, huh?" Juliette asked as she handed the take-out box to Nick to gather how much of his food he wanted.

"Yeah," Nick said, his voice almost hesitant, "and you got this from your ancestor books?"

"Well, those and a few that Teddy's grandmother lent me. To be fair though, she is related to my godfather, they were cousins, so in a way, they're still ancestral books. It just happens that the books I found about the Grim's being the cops of both worlds are from my father's ancestors. He seemed to have more details about it than Sirius did and his family did. Even claimed that one happened to be in the family at one point or another," Juliette said with a small shake of her head.

Maybe she still had those books somewhere? They were certainly an interesting read, enough so that she wouldn't mind looking at them again.

"Sounds interesting," Nick said with a shaky smile.

Juliette figured that maybe he was reaching his limit for his happiness and figured maybe it was time to move onto a different subject. He certainly didn't complain when she started asking different details about the case before moving onto what she did today since some of his information was more confidential than others.

Nick just spent most of the dinner wondering if there actually was something more to his girlfriend's family than he first thought, and perhaps, she wouldn't freak out as much if she did somehow learn all this. Though, he was still freaking out about all this so who knows.


	6. The Stinged Bee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 3: BeeWare from the tv show Grimm

**October 2011; Portland, Oregon**

Juliette woke that morning with a stuffed nose and a slight headache starting to make itself known. Groaning lowly in her pillow at the knowledge that she just might've gotten sick, Juliette grudgingly opened her eyes and tried not to wince when they just felt too bright. She looked at the opposite side of the bed and felt with a hand the cold sheet. So Nick is already up and probably had a case.

Shifting her weight to grab her phone on the bedside table, she noted the text notification from Nick saying he got called in and would be home later, probably in time for dinner, but it would depend on how the case's pacing went. Juliette moved sluggishly slightly and help back the groan that wanted to escape her as she felt her muscles tense along her back and seemed slightly strained with just pushing her up and out of bed.

Wondering if she wanted to actually call in sick or not, Juliette decided to at least try to head into work. Getting dressed was a slight task especially with her bed calling out to her, but she had managed it and was moving through the kitchen slowly, a kettle already heating up on the stove so she could make some of the Healing Tea along with digging through her medical bag in the enchanted pouch that only magicals had access to and grabbed the Pepper-Up Potion she had stored in there.

Drinking it quickly, she felt the steam leave her ears but could still feel the headache behind her eyes, which told her what she had wasn't the common cold but probably the Autumn Flu. They had similarities, which is perhaps why she was more awake, but it certainly wouldn't cure her of this illness. She searched her bag for the correct potion before realizing she wouldn't be able to take it after just taking the Pepperup, and by the time the actual potion is safe to consume Nick probably would've seen her sick along with her work colleagues. With a small sigh and putting the potion back away, she thought about just not going to work again before pushing it aside.

An idle Potter was never a good thing, after all.

So, Juliette stored the large thing of Healing Tea in a thermos to take with her, grabbed her jacket and scarf in hopes they'd help with keeping her warm, and was in her car and driving to work after sending a brief acknowledge text back to Nick along with telling him she was slightly feeling off.

Almost as soon as she said that, he asked if he needed to buy anything on his way home from work whenever that may be and if she was staying home herself. Smiling at her boyfriends care, Juliette sent a text back that she was heading to work but planning on taking it easy, probably even getting some of the schedules turned around so that she could call off soon when her cold inevitably got worse in the coming days before informing him that he didn't need to buy anything.

If there was one thing she stocked up on in their house, it was certain medical supplies. After all, living with a cop you never know what trouble he might end up getting himself into and she knew enough about anatomy to transfer her knowledge onto humans.

Her day had dragged on, as the potion slowly warred off, so had her feelings of nausea and headache increase. Her tea was a lifesaver, making sure her throat never dried up from congestion along with opening her passageways, but she still felt like death was looming over her with each passing second she wasn't collapsed in her bed.

It wasn't until she reached toward her magical core that she realized the flu she had gotten was the Magical Flu, which meant that no Muggle could get her cold but it would last just slightly longer than a normal Flu and there wasn't a full cure for the Magical Flu. Mostly because like regular colds, the magical flu fluctuated and never had one set parameter to heal. It was like the 'bacteria' in the Magical Flu kept changing make it impossible to fully cure, but she could grab some of the antibiotics that help with them from Andy that should help her during the time. She would just need to keep an eye on her core and make sure it didn't fluctuate too badly, otherwise Accidental Magic would occur and she really didn't want to explain to Nick her world because she was sick.

Knowing her stomach didn't want any solids at the moment, Juliette stopped by her favorite soap and bread shop and ordered while ordering Nick's favorite from the place as well. With that and the sun already starting to inch it's way down over the horizon, Juliette slightly hurried back to her home.

She had just gotten her soup ready in front of the tv with her favorite blanket thrown next to ready, ready to be put over her lap, suddenly Nick came home and his work boyfriend coming in right behind him scratching his arm almost absent mindily. "What happened to you?" Juliette asked in both amusement and almost horror as she spotted the marks along Hank's arm.

Already getting her medical bag from the downstairs sink (they had one in all bathrooms of the house), she set it beside her and forced Hank to sit while she took a magnifying glass from the medical bag. "Do you know if it was a bee or wasp?" she asked, looking over one of the wounds under the scope.

"Bees," Nick informed her as he sat in the next chair by their dining table, letting his girlfriend help Hank like he thought she might.

He took the time to really look over her and could see she was slightly paler than normal and looks to be extremely concentrated, though whether that was because it was hard to concentrate or her being in Healer Mode it was hard to tell. Then he spotted their dinners and knew she was probably having a sensitive stomach she got every now and again. He remembered to push those thoughts aside sooner than later because thinking about her stomach made him remember her admission early in their relationship that some foods she just can't process because she didn't get much to each early in her life.

When he had inquired about it after nearly a year together, Juliette had told him periodically that the family she lived with before she became emancipated were...abusive to say the least. He remembered the fiery hot anger he felt the day when he first told him and remembered exactly why he wanted to be a cop in the first place. After that admission, he always made sure that whatever they did she was comfortable with because some of the things that he might be used to, she wasn't used to as she never had it shown in her life.

"Well, you're lucky. I don't see any stingers still stuck in your skin, go over to the sink and wash each and every stung area please, we need to make sure they're clean," Juliette ordered him as she got everything else out of the bag she would need for the number of stings he seemed to receive.

"You feeling okay?" Nick asked in concern, reaching over and taking on her hands.

Juliette shared a soft loving look with Nick as she squeezed his hand. "I'm feeling about like how I did this morning. My tea is certainly helping, but I'm looking forward to crashing soon," Juliette admitted as Nick leaned over and kissed his girlfriends forehead.

"You are feeling a little bit hot, make sure you take something yourself," he said brushing her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

"Yes, Doctor Burkhardt," Juliette teased, giving Nick one more tease before grabbing the Tylenol and Hydrocortisone Cream from her medical bag as Hank sat back down in front of her. "Take the Tylenol if you're in pain," Juliette said with a pointed look as Nick stood up and grabbed some water for Hank.

Hank made a face as his stung arm was laid across the table for Juliette to manipulate and start putting the cream on to reduce the redness, itching, and swelling of the bites. His other hand took the Tylenol and threw it back before reaching for the water to make sure it went down.

"Ow!" Hank yelped.

"You're a bigger baby than he is," Juliette teased Hank as Nick left to grab them some drinks.

"Two beers, one water," Nick told the group as he came back, setting the water next to Juliette and handing Hank the other beer.

"Bees usually sting when threatened or provoked. You kick a hive or something?" Juliette finally asked wondering what the hell Hank had done to get stung so much by so many bees.

Hank shook his head softly. "No, they just came out of nowhere and headed straight for yours truly."

"Aw, maybe you're their flower," Juliette joked as Nick's arm reached around and settled around her shoulder. Juliette took the comfort that was given as she was started to get tired.

And she hadn't even eaten yet!

"Excuse me?" Hank asked looking almost insulted but mostly confused by Juliette's statement.

Juliette elbows Nick lightly as the grin on his face told her that he was totally going to be joking about this with Hank later that day and explained, "Bees are highly effective communicators. A scout will fly around till they find the perfect flower, then it goes back to the hive, and signals the others where the flower was."

"You learned all that in vet school?" Hank asked looking almost surprised.

"Nope," Juliette said popping the P as she pulled away from hanging and recapped the cream, "Animal planet," she told him proudly.

"Well, they say anything about training bees to attack people?"

She never heard of such a thing, in neither the Muggle world nor Magical. "That sounds more like a bad movie," Juliette admitted, moving the cream back into the medical bag and standing up, Nick's arm from her shoulder dropping to her waist where they shared a quick kiss before he released her to put their bag away.

When her boyfriend and Hank started talking about the case she zoned out slightly, already feeling more drained than this morning and so ready to curl back onto the couch. Just looking over the duo though she had a feeling Nick was too awake to have dinner and go to bed. With that thought and letting the two talk a little bit longer, she grabbed Nick's food, threw a subtle preservation charm on it, and put it back in the fridge for him to have as lunch for tomorrow.

Wondering back into the room, she saw Hank near the door and seemed to about to leave with Nick to continue working. "Uh-uh, my patient is not doing anything but resting," she argued with the two, "and not scratching for the next eight hours. Dude, if you were a dog, I would've already tranquilized you."

"She's right, I got this. You go to sleep," Nick said standing up from his seat as well to let Hank out.

"Thanks, Doc. Feel better yourself," Hank told her as he opened their front door and left.

"Bye," Juliette said and closed the door before moving to Nick who had a guilty look on his face as he leaned against their archway.

"I know," she said feeling a slight disappointment but knew she really didn't mind him leaving and working more." You're sorry, but you have to work," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay, I don't plan on being up much longer anyway."

Nick leaned down to give her a long kiss, the love he felt for her flowing through her, calming down any disappointment she had and even helping her sick core settle inside her chest. Sometimes it surprised her just how much she loved Nick and how much it seemed to settle her magic anytime he was near her.

"Look, I just have to do some research. I won't be long," he promised but Juliette had done enough research in her life to know it wasn't true.

"Yeah, well, you've been turning this no-sleep thing into an art form lately. Don't forget to get some rest yourself, I'll see you later," she told him, giving him a quick kiss while he went upstairs to switch into her pajamas so she could curl on the couch better and eat her food before getting ready for bed.

"I love you," Nick said as she was halfway up the stairs.

"I love you too. Don't forget what I said about sleep," she told him as she heard fabric rustle, him probably grabbing his jacket, and the front door opening and closing.

Juliette sighed but couldn't help but shake her head lightly. She knew what she was getting into dating a cop, and she couldn't say she was surprised. It's a good thing she loved Nick and all his heroic flaws.


	7. The Talented Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 5: Danse Macabre from the tv show Grimm

**October 2011; Portland, Oregon**

Her day had started out just fine, her and Nick exchanged kisses before leaving. Each going to their respective work, Nick had gotten a call from Hank about a case while she had been called by the hospital about an emergency surgery that needed to be done on a dog that had been hit by a car.

All in all, it was a normal day for her at least.

And it continued to be its normal self until she had nearly half an hour left on her shift when her phone rang while she hid in the backroom, petting Shadow, a Maine Coon that came in for observations until her shift was over. "Silverton speaking," Juliette said without thought as she placed the phone in her ear and picked Shadow up to put him back in the kennel for some more rest.

"Hey, I have a question for you," Nick's voice sounded from the phone, almost seeming slightly guilty.

"I might have an answer for you," Juliette replied, now with free hands using one to support the phone instead of her shoulder.

There was a brief silence for a moment, most likely Nick talking to someone that interrupted him before he spoke, "Well, you see there's this kid here, seventeen, not actually an adult, and well we're having his father spend the night at the station. And social services wants to take him for the night since they can't let him be by himself, even for a day," Nick said, his sheepish guilt showing more.

The question he was asking being said without saying a word. Juliette stifled her laugh, knowing her boyfriend wouldn't find it as funny. "Softy," she accused him and continued to talk before he could say anything else or get the idea she would reject it, "I don't see why we can't let him stay with us for a day or two. You think his father didn't actually do it or something?" Juliette asked as she stared at the last bit of cleaning around her desk she needed to do, putting a few files to be filled out the next time she was in at the top of her piles.

"It's complicated. Though I should warn you, I'm not his best friend at the moment," Nick told her.

"Oh, we're getting an angsty teen. My favorite," Juliette said with a loud laugh already imagining the glare the boy probably kept giving her boyfriend for arresting his dad at the moment.

This was surely going to be an interesting next few nights, she was going to have to make sure her wards were fully recharged and working to make sure the teen didn't mean any actual harm toward her or her boyfriend. Wouldn't want him to come to kill them while they sleep after all.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a softy," Nick grumbled slightly amusedly over the phone, he seemed to talk to someone else for a moment before speaking toward her again, "I'll bring him back in an hour, though, fair warning I might have to leave again and do some research for this case. Will you be okay with him by yourself? I can always let someone else take care of him or try to really push with social service in letting him stay home alone?" Nick asked.

Juliette felt the grin widen on her face even as the rest soften. She loved how caring her boyfriend could be, especially toward others he cares about. "It's alright, Nick. I don't mind watching him, I think I can handle a seventeen-year-old," she said as she grabbed her coat. She could leave a few minutes early, especially with the amount of overtime under her belt from when she worked while her boyfriend overtime as well.

"Alright, alright. You win, I'll make sure everything cleared with social services, I suppose it's a good thing you had us register as foster parents huh?" Nick teased her lightly, knowing the reason she pushed for it was if someone not related to them might've died. It cut down half the bullshit of them taking care of their friends' kids while they find either their new guardians or waited for their guardianship to pass.

"Yes, it was. Anyway, I'm going to head home and make sure Teddy's room has clean sheets on it while putting away some of the things Teddy didn't want others touching. You know how he can be," Juliette said as she grabbed her coat and started wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"He can be highly possessive," Nick agreed and had to quickly say goodbye, Hank probably coming to him with important news or perhaps it was Wu.

Juliette just shook her head lightly in amusement as she climbed into her car. She wondered what the boy was going to be. If he was anything like she was when she was a teenager and angry at the world, she knew she had her work cut out for her.

* * *

Their actual meeting hadn't been that bad. The boy, Roddy as Nick called him, seemed to definitely hate her boyfriend if the glares of distrust meant anything, but he just mostly looked at her awkwardly as if expecting her to shout at him for being too close to something or not go anywhere near something else.

"I'm just getting dinner started, are you allergic to anything or don't eat meat?" Juliette asked as the boy awkwardly stood around as Nick gave her a kiss, told the boy to be good, and left the house to do whatever it seemed he does in his off chance nowadays after she reminded him they repairman was coming tomorrow to fix their refrigerator.

"I don't have any preferences," the boy awkwardly said, a backpack still slugged over his shoulder as he shifted from foot to foot, a case in his left hand that she thought was a violin case but didn't know for certain.

Juliette figured Roddy was probably extremely anxious right now as he kept glancing all around the room. "If you'd like," she spoke and noted him jump slightly, his eyes locking onto her and stepping back almost instinctively, "the bedroom you'll be sleeping in is upstairs. First door on the right near the bathroom. It's my godson's room, so I'm sorry for all the toys that might be littered around. He might've cleaned it before he left, but he still has a habit of sticking them randomly under the bed or in the closet. If you happen to find something you can just put it in the laundry basket in his closet, I'll take care of it afterward," Juliette told him softly, seeing how skittish he looked.

"Um, alright, thanks," he mumbled as he left the archway to the kitchen and headed upstairs.

The wards she made sure were activated before him and Nick came home told her that their guest was feeling insecure and extremely wary, though she swore she felt another soul near his own but couldn't be certain as she wasn't feeling it at the moment. She had just nearly finished dinner, using the food that she threw under a preservation charm when she realized her and Nick's fridge had broken, when she felt Roddy's emotions change from the slowly calming heartbeat to a fast panicked one. She was about to call up to him when a white and black animal was spotted in the corner of her eye.

Blinking in surprise and the original weariness of spotting a rat overcome her before being gone the next. Pettigrew certainly left a mark on her after finding out what he had done to her parents and had hidden as a rat so close to her, but becoming a veterinarian that occasionally worked with rodents had helped with that. So instead of being disgusted or screaming in shock, Juliette just felt amusement as she grabbed a small cracker from the fridge and held it in her palm close to the rat but not close enough to startle him.

The rat seemed extremely social as it easily approached her hand and climbed into it, picking up the cracker and nibbling it softly and seemingly contently. Seeing how groomed he appeared to be, Juliette figured this was the little soul that seemed to have been clinging to Roddy until he went upstairs. "Roddy?" Juliette called out as she used her free hand to turn off the stove and move the pan off the hot surface to cool. The vegetables resting in it needing just a bit of seasoning before they were ready to be combined with the fried rice.

Footsteps clambered down the stairs, his stress was still high, especially as she called for him, but turned shocked when he entered the kitchen and saw the rat sitting in her hands. "I think you lost a friend," Juliette said with a grin, moving her hand with the rat in it toward him.

"How-I mean, why-" he seemed to cut himself off, seeming still shocked by how little she reacted to the rat suddenly being in her home. Especially as most females that see rats just scream their heads off and freak out.

"I'm a Veterinarian," Juliette said with an amused grin, "plus one of my best mates in England had a pet rat from when he was little to roughly around age thirteen. I'm quite used to them. Especially when they're as beautiful as this little one," Juliette said, petting the rat's head softly before moving away.

She washed her hands just in case like she always did at her job when going from one patient to another, and finally finished their dinner. "Why don't you go wash your hands. Though, I feel like I should say that no rats at the table, please," she told him with a soft grin, seeing the continued shocked look on his face.

"Uh, right," Roddy muttered, the rat seeming to disappear into his jacket, most like where he generally kept it, and moved to the sink as Juliette got the two plates ready along with grabbing glasses. She filled her with her tea like normal and left the glass for him to figure out what he wanted.

"Help yourself, I'm not one of those people that forces you to eat everything you put on your plate," Juliette told him with a grin as she settled in the dining room chair. "Though, I should ask if you have any rituals or prayers you want to take part in. I don't want to disrespect your beliefs?" Juliette asked.

"Uh, no, my family didn't really have any rituals or prayers we did before eating. We're not Christian," Roddy explained looking awkward as he shifted in his chair nearly as soon as he sat down with a glass of milk.

Juliette shrugged. "Well, you don't have to be Christian to do such things before eating. Did you know the Greeks and Roman used to burn portions of their food in the fire, it was a sign of respect to their chosen god? A belief that the god can smell the burnt food and gave thanks for the offering by blessing the family," Juliette explained as she and Roddy dug into their food.

"Really?" Roddy asked looking interested in the topic.

"Oh yeah, there's even some rich history for those who practice magic especially," Juliette said as she paused in taking another bite, "my ancestors actually use to do this. But when a believer in magic was raised in a common magical home, they usually worshiped an entity they called Magic. They said it's what has given them magic, supplied the very core inside of themselves, and filled it with magic so they can practice it. This entity gifted them magic and changed the very person they were from a human with no powers, into a being that had their own source of magic. That without said magic, they actually die," Juliette explained, "Magic gifted them their soul, and so magicals gifted their entity by giving thanks. Usually, around the holidays you know as Halloween and Christmas, but back then they were called Samhain and Yule. Now, a lot has changed over the years, but for those that practice the Old Religion, during Samhain you'd light a candle with only your magic. In doing so, you're closest to the barrier of the dead and it's said you can talk with your ancestors like that. Obviously, there hasn't been proof that's actually been done before, but it's still an interesting concept. For Yule, it's a similar process except you do it as a collective family instead of alone. You write out a letter that you wish to tell someone in the family, whether it's just to your parents, any siblings that passed away, or such, you write the letter just talking to them. Then, as a family, you put all letters in a circle and each of you sits in the same circle with your letter in front. From there, you burn the letter with your magic. Even if the letters are touching, it's said that the magical fire will only affect your letter and not anyone else's. Those that don't get burned meant that the family didn't wish to listen to that person," Juliette said between bites of her food to an enthralled teenager.

"That seems kinda messed up? A family member not answering?" Roddy asked as he pushed away his empty plate but stayed at the table, seeming interested in hearing more.

"Well, it's actually a lot more complicated than that. See, the Realm of the Dead on those days is like what we think of as Limbo. There is no moving forward, nor moving backward. Think of it as a train station, there are so many trains coming and going that only a certain number of people can be there before it gets too crowded and complicated. You see, magicals see Magic as an entity just like they think Death is its own entity. Well, Death has to deal with billions of souls during this time even if some of them don't believe in the old religion, it's the time of year that those who are dead can visit their family members. Why do you think ghost sightings became a normal thing during Samhain turned Halloween. Before Samhain, the idea of ghosts hadn't really crossed people's minds until they figured out that's where the split between both words was at its weakest point," Juliette explained as she picked up her empty plate and then Roddy's.

Roddy followed her almost obediently toward the kitchen and started helping her with dishes without seeming to realize it as they continued their discussion. "Why do you know so much about this subject?" Roddy asked as they quickly got done from doing the dishes and settled along with the couch, Roddy seemingly content with just listening to her talk.

"Well, my parents died when I was one year old. I never knew them and the people I went to afterward didn't really want anything to do with them as they had their own baby to take care of. When I was old enough, I dug through some of the stuff that they had hidden and found their journals. My mom was so interested in the history of my Dad's ancestors. Read all the books she could and even read my godfather's stuff on the subject. She seemed enthralled that the idea of death wasn't concrete. That death was like a new adventure, not something to fully fear," Juliette said wistfully as she thought about her mum and dad.

"I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad," Roddy awkwardly spoke as his hand seemed to cradle his rat without thought, stroking it's back in self-soothing motions.

"It's okay. In truth, I never got to know them. I think the pain I feel isn't about losing them itself but losing the idea of them. I'll never know them myself, any memories I have of them aren't very good since I was one and well, memories don't really develop when you're that young," Juliette said with a soft, reassuring smile toward Roddy that he didn't do anything wrong. "If you don't mind me asking, what about your parents?"

Roddy bit his lip lightly, seeming debating with himself before his mouth opened. "My mom died when I was a baby," he blurted out and seemed almost shocked that he said anything, "I didn't know her but my dad says that she loved me a lot."

Juliette didn't speak, she could see Roddy was still debating with saying something and if she spoke too soon about it he'd just clamp up. Whatever it was it seemed like he really wanted to get off his chest. Finally, he did seem to grow confident enough to talk, "The thing is, I know that's not the truth. I was looking through some of the papers my dad keeps, and one of them was my birth certificate," Roddy trailed off before taking a deep breath and continuing, there were tears gathering near the edge of his eyes that tore Juliette's heartstrings, "I did some research...and I found her. She has a new home, she's married and has a two-year-old and has another on the way. She just...left me and never came back," Roddy finished as a tear fell from his eyes.

Knowing how much comfort he might need, even from an essential stranger, Juliette carefully sat next to him and made sure he didn't skirt away from her as she pulled him into a hug. He practically collapsed into her, his face digging into her shoulder as his hands clamped around her shirt, the rat from his hands scurried and rested on the opposite shoulder further from her own body.

Juliette shushed him gently, her maternal instincts from raising Teddy rearing their head up as she gently rocked him, not too much for him to dislodge, but in the soothing fashion that she thought he needed. "Do you want my opinion?" Juliette asked quietly, wondering if he just needed comfort or be told actual reassurance.

"Yeah," he muttered in her shoulder, not straying from where he laid practically curled into her side like a spooked rat that spotted a cat and went to a hiding place.

"I think, perhaps, your mom wasn't ready to be a mom when she had you," Juliette said as she carefully pulled Roddy's face away from her shoulder so he could look her in the eyes as she earnestly said, "sometimes, when we care about people we hurt ourselves in doing it. Your mom just might not have been ready to nurture you, care for you, feed you as a mom should. She might not have been in the right mindset," Juliette explained as she pushed some of Roddy's curls away from his forehead, "it didn't mean she didn't care about you. In fact, if I had to bet, it just might be the opposite. She cared for you so much that she never wanted you to see her with the mental disease she was facing. I doubt she regrets having you, especially such a talented boy yourself. Nick told me just before you came here that you're an amazing violinist, that you got into a prep school just for it. But even if you hadn't, I think she loved you with all your heart and it broke hers when she knew she had to leave yours in order for you to live a happy life," Juliette said and watched as tears fell from Roddy's face as she pulled him into another soothing hug.

Now she just hoped what she was wasn't bullshite and the mother didn't care about her first child. But what Roddy needed now wasn't the hard truth about life, but rather something to soothe the ache his chest was feeling thinking about his mother. A white lie that had the possibility of not being a lie, was better than a bitter possibility that broke any chance of reconciliation. 

Roddy didn't stay up for much longer that night, having exhausted himself with the day's events, he let himself be herded toward his temporary bedroom and practically fell asleep as soon as he was on it. Juliette's heart went out to the boy who was probably going through a lot of things. Living in a single-family home while his mom had created a new family for herself was hard, especially without telling anyone that he knew the truth.

By the time Nick did come home, he looked a little rumpled around the edge and clearly needed a good rest. Going to him and pulling him into a hug Nick asked her, "Where's Roddy?" in a whispered tone, his mouth resting on top of Juliette's hair from where he went to kiss it when they embraced and just hadn't moved.

"Sleeping, he exhausted himself. I found out part of the reason why he's angry at the world," Juliette murmured as she rested her eyes against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Oh?" Nick asked seeming also falling asleep where he stood.

Juliette forced herself to move as she tilted her head up and met Nick in a proper kiss. "Confidential," she told him. "Have you eaten?" she asked wondering if he was going to join her in bed right away or eat and then join.

"Yeah," Nick replied to her as his hand crept out and took her hand in his.

Linking their fingers together, the duo sneaked their way up the stairs, hoping not to wake Roddy, and got ready for bed themselves. Seeming exhausted from their productive days.

"Love you," Juliette mumbled to Nick as she slipped into her side of the bed and practically instantly fell asleep.

She just felt Nick kiss her forehead and his own muttered reply before sleep engulfed her.

* * *

Nick was still sleeping when she woke up, and it took her a minute to realize why she might've woken and checked on her wards. Then the small sound reached her ears as the soft tone of the tv downstairs was playing. She pushed herself up and rubbed at her eyes, thankful for the corrective surgery the Goblins had done for her so she didn't need glasses, and glanced at the clock beside the bed.

The red numbers of 6:30 were on the clock. Knowing going back to sleep wasn't likely, especially as this was just an hour before she normally woke up for her morning rungs (the times she was able to do them at least) she shifted out of bed and toward her closet to get changed into her running gear.

"What? Where are you going?" Nick's mumbled voice asked from the bed, seemingly still smothered in his pillow as his right hand danced on her side of the bed.

She looked over and could tell he hadn't even opened his eyes at all. "Going for a run, Roddy's awake watching tv," she told him softly, moving from her changing spot to lean over the bed and give him a kiss on the mouth from where he shifted from his stomach to his back.

He hummed happily, his hand caressing her hip lightly before he flipped back over and curled back into his pillow. "Be careful," he sleepily mumbled, seeming to have fallen back asleep after he said it.

With an affection roll of her eyes, she left her boyfriend to sleep as she grabbed her phone and earbuds. "Morning, I'm surprised you're awake," Juliette said as she got down the stairs and saw Roddy laying across the couch watching some tv, seemingly quite awake for a teenager at 6 in the morning.

"Yeah, use to get up around this time, sometimes before, for school. Dad didn't want me to kick the habit, plus I like mornings," Roddy said with a slight shrug as he took in her appearance. "You going running?"

Juliette nodded her head as she slipped her socked feet into her running shoes. "Yeah, don't suppose you'd like to join me?" she asked feeling the need to.

Roddy shrugged. "No thanks, how long do you run for?" 

"I usually go for an hour. Though, I suppose because it's slightly early for me, I was thinking about extending it by 30 minutes. Will you be good during that time?"

"Yeah, I should be fine. Was just going to watch some tv. Do you guys have cereal?" Roddy asked.

Juliette nodded and grabbed the three cereal types they kept in the cupboard. One for her and Nick while the other was Teddy's favorite for when he stayed, it just happened the box they had hadn't been opened yet, so it was still in good condition. "Just make sure you check the milk before having it. I bought some ice yesterday to keep some of the fridge cool, but it did break down yesterday morning. So, fair warning about that alright?" Juliette asked.

Roddy just shrugged and turned back to the tv, which meant he was probably over this conversation. Roughly knowing how teenagers were, Juliette left him to his devices and exited the house and plugged her earbuds into her ears. She almost wished Nick had joined him this morning as he sometimes did when he had time, but he certainly did seem exhausted and needed the sleep.

With her thoughts slowly drifting as she started running after stretching some of her muscles, Juliette let the time flow over her head and only started paying attention when she checked her watch and saw she already spent 45 minutes running. Knowing she would need to turn back now to get back home in time, Juliette used some of the time to run and stretch out more of her muscles.

She certainly loved her little exercise routine, especially as it kept her and her magic in shape as it pumped through her body and reconnect with the earth around her. She would say it was one of the ways she ever felt truly exhilarated by her magic flowing through her body, every breath she makes seems to fuel and contain her magic.

By the time she got back to the house, it seemed more active than when she left. It seemed Nick had used the time to actually get out of bed, though probably recently if the tousled hair was any indication along with the way his eyes looked like they were about to droop closed again. He was at the table eating cereal with Roddy who seemed to look almost confused at Nick and his appearance.

Use to her boyfriend's bedhead and state when first waking up, Juliette leaned over his shoulder, kissed his cheek, and grabbed two pieces of bread to throw into the toaster. Just looking at her boyfriend she could tell his cereal was about to become too soaked for his liking and she knew he still needed to eat.

He barely jumped when the toasted dinged and popped the toast out. In fact, he looked like he was about to fall back asleep on his fist and seemed to almost dangerously fall out of his chair. Grinning at the cute site of her boyfriend, Juliette grabbed the toast when it was done, buttered it, and leaned over Nick's shoulder who straightened his back when she leaned over him.

"You know, you should think about actually eating the food instead of sleeping over it," she said as she shoved one of the toast into his mouth and kissed his cheek. He huffed a laugh out as he bit into the toast, seemingly finally staying awake longer than five minutes as she took the cereal from him and put it into the sink to deal with later, using the other piece of toast to nibble on it herself.

Roddy was just watching them with almost fascination, mostly toward Nick, who finally rubbed his eyes as he shoved the rest of the toast in his mouth and stood up. Dusting his hands from crumbs, he walked over to Juliette and gave her a proper morning kiss before finally starting the coffee machine up. "I need to be at work soon," he told her as his hands rested on her hips.

Juliette hummed and finished her own piece of toast. "I figured," she said with a teasing grin as she used her hands to untuck the shirt that was half-in, half-out of his pants. Merlin he was worse than Teddy sometimes when he was working off of little sleep. "The repairman will be here around 4, I assume I'll be the one keeping him company?" she asked with a playful grin.

Nick just hummed his agreement. "I will see you when I get home," he said with his boyish grin as he finally released her and turned toward Roddy, "Do be good and don't do anything stupid," he warned the boy and ignored his girlfriend's playful swat at his shoulder.

Roddy just slowly nodded his head as Nick gave another parting gift to Juliette before grabbing his jacket and keys by the door and left the house.

"So, I was thinking after I showered, perhaps we could do something you like to do? You did you just want to keep yourself occupied?" Juliette asked.

"Um, can I play the violin in my room?" Roddy asked awkwardly.

Juliette shrugged. "Sure," she said as she didn't really mind, though she might need to throw a sound dampener around her house if he does. Didn't want to wake the neighbors or make them distraught in any case.

And that had been that, at least until later that day when Bud the Repairman came over, the excited man seemed to have an abundance of energy as he got right to work to working on the fridge after he figured out what type of fridge they had. The buttcrack showing was almost hilarious to Juliette at just the stereotype of it and had to refrain from laughing as she talked the Bud, at least until Roddy seemed to stomp down the stairs and leave the house with his violin in hand.

She wondered if she should follow him before realizing she couldn't with Bud there. Instead, she left Bud in the kitchen as she reached for her phone. Nick was certainly going to want to know that Roddy just left and seeming quite angry as well. She wandered back into the kitchen and continued to talk with Bud, at least, until he started to curse at the machine and its design.

By the time Nick had come home, it was nightfall nearly four hours after Bud initially came over. She was still refraining from laughing as Nick came around the corner had come home finally. "How long has this been going on?" Nick asked amused himself as Bud continued to curse the fridge and struggle, his pants still low enough that his crack showed.

"Oh, since 4:30," Juliette responded feeling highly amused as she used her hand to covered Bud from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm going as fast as I can," Bud said with an apologetic tone but also one of frustration.

"Will you be done _tonight_?" Nick asked with a grin.

Juliette swatted his shoulder lightly at how his question could've been taken.

"What, do you think I'm gonna sleep here?" Bud asked sarcastically before yelping, "aw, crap! I cut my hand."

In an instant, Juliette went from highly amused to worried. "Ooh, I'll get a bandage."

Leaving the room and going to the bathroom where their medical stash is located, Juliette grabbed a bandage and some antibacterial cream and was starting to return to the kitchen when Bud's frightened form was leaving.

"What happened? What did you do?" Juliette asked Nick confused at the terrified form of Bud leaving. He certainly seemed fine until Nick came home.

"Nothing," Nick said looking as shocked as she felt.

"He just ran out? It looked like he was terrified of you," Juliette asked with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, I know," Nick said as he closed the fridge door that had been left open.

Juliette shook her head, confused by the repairman's feelings. "Well, that's really weird, isn't it, Nick?" Juliette asked, a feeling coming over her before she pushed it aside. Nick was a good person, he certainly didn't hurt anyone enough that someone just thought he'd just straight up kill him for looking at him.

"Maybe it was the refrigerator," Nick joked as he walked toward Juliette, "you know, he said it was trying to kill him."

"Well, now what do we do?" Juliette asked with a slightly amused huff at her boyfriend's antics.

Nick had his cute grin on his face. "Go out," he suggested as he took her hands.

Juliette shook her head amusedly before looking at him. "Alright. Oh, what happened to Roddy?" she asked concerned for the boy she had recently met and had watched for a day.

As she and Nick grabbed their jacket and shoes once more to go out to eat, he explained. "He was released from custody, he's still in the hospital for the moment, having gotten hurt when he refused to go to his cell. But some family friends had stepped forward and are watching Roddy. Which means you are free from babysitter duty," he told her with a large smile.

"He was a sweet boy," Juliette said remembering Roddy's enthusiasm for both her story and how he played his violin fondly, "and extremely talented."

Nick just nodded his head with a thoughtful look. "Yeah, I can see why he got accepted into the school. Though, because it was found out he really didn't start the fight, the school should be extending their scholarship back to him and un-expelling him."

"Really?" Juliette asked, "Good on him," she decided.

He certainly deserved it.


	8. New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 7: The Three Bad Wolves from the tv show Grimm

**October 2011; Portland, Oregon**

Juliette had thought this new stray patient they were taking care of was going to be like all the others. Help the broken front leg he had, check for any identification, and then keep him in the kennel until either he got better or his family came to take over his care before they released him to animal control for a shelter. 

The first thing she should've known to go wrong was that their kennels at the hospital were a bit too full for any new stray patients. The second was that as soon as her eyes connected with the dogs, his chocolate brown flashed gold before settling on the same shade of emerald green as her own before settling on the color. His hackling neck instantly calming as she approached the boy and looked over his fur that was patchy in some places probably from stress and circumstance.

Her new familiar seemed to be this new dog, and she had no choice about it it seemed. Sighing as she took over the case, she looked over the information the assistance currently wrote down, noting the probability of him being a full black German Shephard, which were notorious for being Magical Familiars, that breed happened to be similar to the Magical Familiar Cat, aka a Kneazle, but often couldn't be taken to magical schools due to their large magical loyalty to their family. Most schools forbade dogs for that very reason, after all, they're a reason Man's Best Friend became a widely known sentence toward dogs.

Petting the dog behind his ears, she noted that there was no chip, and the patches of fur along meant he'd been on the street long enough or abused that no one probably wanted him. It just came down to what she wanted to do with him. Juliette sighed as there really was only one thing to do when it came to new magical familiars.

Speed Dialing the familiar number, she brought it to her ear while the other slowly caressed her new familiar. Sure, the bond could easily be broken, but there was something about this one that called to her magic, almost as much as Hedwig had. "Burkhardt," the voice said when the call connected.

"Hey, Love. You know how you already brought a stray home?" Juliette asked with an innocent tone as she heard Nick's playful groan on the other side.

"I knew one day this call would come," he claimed playfully.

Juliette felt like she should've been offended, but it was quite the truth, Juliette did love animals, almost as much as Nick loved children and helping them, it was almost a surprise they hadn't gotten an animal before then. Well, it was only recently that their schedules had calmed slightly, though she did note that Nick's seemed to become more hectic lately since his aunt had died but she pushed that thought aside.

"Please?" she asked as the dog nosed her palm in reassurance.

Nick sighed but she could tell he wasn't in disappointment, more like: It's a good thing I love you with all my heart and expected this one day, kinda sigh. It still made Juliette smile as Nick okayed it before asking, almost like an afterthought, what type of animal she was bringing home.

"We think he's a german shepherd. We're still doing some blood work to make sure he's as healthy as he mostly appears. An ancestor is part of that bloodwork, but he has the body and head of one, so it's a safe assumption."

"Will he be okay with kids?" Nick asked in concern knowing Teddy was going to be visiting them soon enough for the Winter Holidays and living with them full time after the hols were over.

Juliette looked into the deep emerald eyes and knew the response almost instantly. Any familiar of hers would be fine with kids. Familiars can read the wants of their bond, if he had any problem with kids, knowing her desires and wants then he wouldn't have bonded with her. "I think so, we can introduce them slowly though when Teddy comes over and if we still have him with us," she replied though felt certain her familiar would still be with them.

Nick hummed his agreement. "Send a list of anything you can't pick up on your way home that you need me to. I'll try but obviously no promises. How long were you thinking of him needing to stay with us?"

"Probably a few weeks," she thoughtfully told him, "I'm still waiting for the bloodwork so he'll be staying here until he's cleared from that. Or at least, until we know what antibiotics we need to give him. Right now I'm still kinda going through the check-up phase of meeting him, but I'd say in three days I can bring him home with me and we'll play it by ear after that?" Juliette asked wanting to make sure he was okay with that.

Nick sounded his agreement with his plan and that was it. On her way home she got a few dog things, not wanting to go overboard. Dog food and bed were the main things along with a few toys to keep him occupied while they were both away at their respective jobs. It was a good thing he seemed older than a puppy but not an old man yet, especially judging but how developed his muscles were. She thought maybe to grab a specific lease for running, he'd certainly enjoy doing that with her, maybe a weighted dog-pack to make it seem more like work?

She shook her head at the thoughts, dislodging them for the moment, right now she needed to do a full check-up on him that the assistances might have missed on him.

Almost exactly three days later and being cleared from the hospital for you to take home and watch over, Juliette had arrived home with the excited dog she had yet to name. She was still thinking about a perfect name for him, there was one on her mind, and she hoped Nick would like it enough. He certainly gave her the go-ahead to name him but she still wanted his final input for his name.

"Stay," she commanded as she walked to the back of her SUV where the dog laid and opened the door where he was obediently not putting too much pressure on his casted foot and stayed on the seat. It hadn't been a full break, thankfully, but she'd certainly have her work cut out making sure he didn't inhibit any of its recoveries or make it a full break.

Using her magic slightly to help her with the next part, she picked up the 37-kilogram dog and set him on the ground. Wouldn't want him to jump and hurt his foot after all. Juliette didn't worry as he didn't have a leash on, knowing instinctively he would keep to her side until he got more comfortable in the new environment. Instead, she reached inside and grabbed the few dogs toys the hospital let her keep that seemed to be his favorites along with the dog bowls she had bought before her shift realizing they couldn't feed him via their bowls.

Well, they could but if she wanted to play the long-game then the subtle show that these things were staying would certainly help. Not that she expected Nick to say no when she asked him, but it was always a possibility her boyfriend would reject her familiar. She wouldn't know what to do if he did perse say, but she had grown slightly attached to the new bond on her core rather quickly and hoped she wouldn't have to choose between him and Nick.

She didn't worry about that at all as Nick finally came home. The dog who she named inside her head instantly flopped off the couch and bawled his way over toward Nick, his feet slipping from their hardwood floors but seemingly to quickly understand them as he pushed himself into Nick. "Woah, hello there. Who's a good boy!" Nick asked excitedly as he leaned down and started to rub their new furry friend just as excitedly.

 _It seems like a match made in heaven_ , Juliette thought amusedly seeing how the two seemed to instantly love one another.

"Grim," Juliette spoke and ignored how tense Nick might've suddenly become as the furry friend in his lap instantly stopped what he was doing and looked at Juliette," Down, don't crowd him," she admonished gently.

The dog, Grim, got off of Nick and looked away from Juliette back to Nick, his tail still wagging lazily and seeming much calmer than moments ago.

"What's his name?" Nick asked, his tone seemingly betray he was both flabbergasted, amused, and looking almost scared in a way. Not like full blow freak out but like something momentarily startled him enough that he's now amused by his reaction.

Juliette shrugged from her spot on the couch where Grim had been moments ago leaning into her. "Grim. Thought it was a fitting name with his appearance and our talk about totem poles. I don't know, it just fits him, doesn't it?" Juliette asked wondering if Nick liked the name.

"Grim," Nick said thoughtfully, his hand caressing between the dog's ears who seemed to just sit and enjoy the motions. "That with one m or two?"

Pausing as she thought about. "Two, make it unique," she decided with a smile as the newly dubbed Grimm with two m's seemed to bark happily as he licked Nick's palm gently.

"You are going to cause trouble, aren't you?" Nick asked in an excited playful tone.

Grimm, being as smart as he was, picked up on it instantly and bowed his lower half in his playful gesture before grabbing one of the long squeaky toys that were shaped roughly like a squirrel. Nick seemed content to spend his time just coming home playing with their new dog as Juliette watched on, her heart filled with love at watching her familiar, and her boyfriend seemingly instantly bond.

She just knew that Grimm was certainly a new addition to their family that wasn't leaving any time soon.

* * *

**October 2011; Portland, Oregon**

Nick was not having a good night.

For one, someone had tried to kill a Wesen that Monroe happened to know. Next, when he went to go check on his friend and sudden roommate, he was pulled from his car window and thrown into the grass by another blutbad who seemed intent to kill him. Of course, the kicker was this was Happy Hap's sister!

What had his life come to?

She also seemed very done with the fact that Monroe was friends with him and was on his side of the argument, well for the most part. It was certainly an interesting conversation the four of them had but something about Angelina, Monroe's ex-girlfriend, just set off something in him and for the first time, he didn't know if he could trust Monroe to watch over his friend and keep him safe.

He certainly met girls like Angelina before Juliette and knew what type of trouble they were, he didn't want that for his reformed friend. So when Monroe had pulled him aside as Angelina paced in the background, Nick told his friend his feelings about the circumstances. "Oh come on, you cannot trust her," Nick told his friend, referring to Angelina.

"Well, uh, obviously, it depends on the circumstances," Monroe slightly stuttered out.

The answer itself left Nick with a sinking feeling. He understood still caring about someone, but Angelina just screamed bad news to him and with everything going on, Nick didn't want his friend regretting something. So, without much thought, Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, ignored the slight pounding in his forehead, and told Monroe an idea. "Look, three people in your house are pushing it. Juliette and I have two extra rooms, Hap is welcome to stay in one of them. Angelina is not," Nick told his friend bluntly and could see the weariness on Monroe's face which slightly hurt Nick but he understood why.

"Are you sure?" Monroe whispered out hoping his friends behind him, drinking his stash of alcohol he might point out, didn't quite hear them.

"Yeah," Nick told him and it was the truth. Hap did seem like a nice guy, especially for a Blutbad, he could see Juliette getting along with the man and it's not like it would be for very long.

"How would you explain Hap to Juliette?" Monroe asked cautiously, knowing his Grimm friend wasn't quite keen on explaining their friendship to many others right now, not that he blamed him, he certainly wasn't screaming to the hill his friendship with Nick.

Nick just sort of shrugged for a moment. "The truth I suppose. You're my friend, it was going to come out eventually to her," Nick said without much thought, not realizing how much the statement meant to Monroe who often felt like Nick just came to him only for his knowledge of Wesen, maybe not so much their friendship.

"You sure?" Monroe had to ask because this was a large step for Nick and he knew it.

"What are you two girls whispering about over there?" Angelina called out from the kitchen, a beer in hand as she glared at Nick like he was Devil Incarnate, which for Wesen was kinda true.

Nick seemed to just roll his eyes at her as Monroe just ignored her. "I'm sure," Nick reassured his friend before stepping forward toward the two siblings.

"Hap, because Monroe's place is a bit crowded at the moment, what do you say to an actual bed? You're welcome to crash at my place with my girlfriend," Nick told Hap as he rubbed his shoulder, still feeling it slightly stiff from being pulled out of his car window.

"That sounds so cool," Hap said in his spaced-out way with a grin.

"What! No! Why would you sleep under the same roof as a _Grimm_ ," Angelina spat out with hatred toward Nick, her shoulders tense.

"It's cool, sis. Nick's cool," Hap said without much care as he grabbed the clothes Monroe let him use for the night and looked at Nick.

Angelina looked like she couldn't believe her brother. "I'm not leaving Hap _alone_ with a _Grimm_ ," Angelina said pissed.

"His girlfriend who doesn't know anything about Wesen is there as well," Monroe said trying to calm Angelina feeling his blutbad at the edge of his mind wishing to defend Nick, one of the few people he saw as a packmate no matter how weak the new bond was currently was, "Hap will be safe with him," Monroe said, his voice full of promise and edging Angelina to trust Monroe if anything.

Angelina looked like she sucked on a lemon and her canines were fully on display, but she wasn't attacking anyone so Nick had hopes that he didn't have to worry about his or Juliette's throat being slashed during the night. "Look," Nick spoke drawing everyone's attention in the room, "it's still dinnertime if you want to come with me and see the house yourself," Nick said slightly hesitantly as he didn't really wish Angelina to know where he lived, "see for yourself that your brother is safe. But right now someone has recently tried to kill him and he'll be safest in a Detective's House. Everyone thinks he's staying at Monroe's right now anyway, the only people that know the opposite are the ones in this room and soon my girlfriend who won't tell anyone. You want your brother safe? This is the way to do it," Nick argued and ignored how tense Monroe was near him as they both watched Angelina.

Angelina herself just snarled and seemed to growl at herself before her slightly woged state receded. " _Fine_ ," she spat out.

Nick just hoped his house remained standing for the dinner he's about to have.

Knowing he'd have to let Juliette know about the three extra guests, with one being vegan, he told Hap to gather what he needed for the night and stepped outside to call Juliette and let her know about the change of plans. Good this his girlfriend knew about his habit of picking up strays, this one wasn't even a child this time!

* * *

"Who would've thought the big bad Wesen killer would want a white-picket-fence house," Angelina snarked from behind them all as Nick put the key into his house.

Ignoring her snark, hearing far worse from both Hank and his godson-nephew, Nick just entered the house and felt a ball of energy slam into his legs. Crotching with a smile at Grimm's obvious enthusiasm at his owner returning, Nick gave him a few pats before standing back up and entering more into the house.

Though, he paused when he didn't hear footsteps behind him and saw three Blutbad with glaring red eyes staring at Grimm whose hackles were raised and seemingly staring at them intently. Just as they seemed to be staring at one another, Grimm suddenly let out a dismissive snort and turned away from the trio, seemingly contently pattering back toward the kitchen where Nick knew Juliette was finishing the cooking. "You good?" Nick asked hesitantly, wondering what's got the three of them so off-put.

"Dude, warning about a dog would've been nice," Monroe said with slight hesitation as a shudder seemed to pass through him, "I felt like my entire soul was being examined by him. Not a pleasant feeling I tell you."

Hap just seemed to shrug and happily enter the house, the most obviously affected was Angelina who looked like she might've seen a ghost and seemed quite...submissive at the moment from her normal fiery self. Nick thought it was weird but just shrugged toward Monroe. "He's a new addition right now. A stray that Juliette took home with her, he just hasn't gone back," Nick said dryly fully knowing his girlfriend was going to bring up adopting him soon enough and Nick was surprisingly fully onboard with the plan so long as the meeting between Grimm and Teddy went well.

Monroe just hummed even as he lifted his chin slightly, seemingly scenting the air. "Is that lasagne?" he asked as the three of them stepped further into the house, Nick locking the door behind them just out of habit.

"It's vegetarian!" Juliette called from her spot in the kitchen having heard the three enter and pause at the doorway, "Nick told me you were vegetarian," she told the group as they came into her field of vision.

"That's kind of you to do," Monroe said feeling touched at Nick's thoughtful girlfriend.

"It's no problem," Juliette said as she picked up the dish and set it on the table. What Nick and the others might not know is that due to the last-minute dinner guests, she had slightly used her magic to heat things further up and just told Nick it was a good thing she decided to experiment for their dinner tonight into vegan food. She certainly never regretted the Magical Cookbook that Molly Weasley had gifted her for her birthday once having seen her talent and enthusiasm for cooking when she was a teenager.

"Dig in, there's plenty here," Juliette told them with a grin as she set the oven mitts aside and grabbed her own plate of food.

Dinner progressed nicely, with a few comments going along. Juliette mostly feeling amused at Angelina's snark toward pretty much everyone much her brother, seemingly ignore Grimm's imploring stare from the couch, and seemingly happy with the food. "If you can make rabbit food taste this good, I should steal you for myself," Angelina complimented her.

Nick glared at Angelina as if she would actually kidnap Juliette, even as Juliette just shook her head in amusement. "I've been cooking for a long time. Sorry to inform you, but I'm in quite a happy relationship," Juliette said as his hands reached out and grabbed Nick's whose glared at Angelina turned into a love-dopey look as he turned to her.

God he was adorable, Juliette thought as her phone rang from the kitchen where she last placed it.

Blinking and looking at the time, Juliette jumped from the chair. "That's Andy with Teddy," she informed Nick who just nodded as Juliette excused herself and went to answer her phone.

"Andy? Teddy?" Monroe asked looking slightly confused at the new name.

"Teddy is Juliette's Godson. Andy, or Andromeda, is Teddy's grandmother. This call is probably Andy and Juliette talking about us taking custody of Teddy soon," Nick explained to his friend with a slight shrug.

"What about his parents?" Angelina asked with narrowed eyes.

Shifting in his seat from her glare, though he thanked she hadn't woged, he explained, "Teddy's parents died when he was a few months old. Andy has been taking care of him for a while, but he's starting a special school here and all of us figured it would be easier if Teddy just lived with us. Plus, Andy has been wanting to explore the world for a while, she'll be doing that while Teddy's in school and stop by when he has school breaks," he explained without much thought.

Their talking was stilted for the most part. Monroe feeling awkward in his spot, Hap just seemingly content with being there, and Angelina seemingly trying to grill Nick for any fault she might think he had. Let's just say, Nick was happy when dinner was over and Angelina and Monroe left.

He couldn't wait for this case to be wrapped up soon enough.

And after the next day where Lieutenant Orson had been arrested for the arson murder of Hap and Angelina's brother almost the next day, the case had been wrapped up and Angelina had moved on from their lives as helping her brother find another place to live.


	9. Holly Clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 8: Let Down Your Hair from the tv show Grimm

**November 2011; Portland, Oregon**

Footsteps echoed behind her as she ran down the sidewalk and toward the pathway of the forest. A patter of paws right next to her, slightly behind, following her as well as her heart raced as she neared the forest entrance. Her breathing was slightly uneven as she stopped just before the entrance and turned around, her hands in the air in victory. "You owe me breakfast!" Juliette declared as she caught her breath as Nick slowed down right behind her.

He groaned as he bent over slightly and took deep breaths, Grimm next to them, also breathing heavy but looking like he could run more, his tail wagging excitedly. "Why did we make this competition again?" Nick breathed out as he walked closer to Juliette and pulled her closer to him by her waist and just let his hands rest on her back.

"Because someone said they could beat me. I took that as a personal challenge," Juliette said with a wide grin, the cool December air easily cooling their exerted bodies.

Juliette gave Nick a quick kiss before breaking from his arms and leaning down toward Grimm and started feeling his leg for any swelling. While he certainly healed from the fracture, this was the first time they were pushing his stamina and wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt and the adrenaline from the run was blocking it.

Not feeling any swelling of any of his joints, Juliette gave herself a reassuring nod before standing back up and paying attention back to Nick. "We could always go for two out of three," Juliette teased, knowing they both still needed to head back home before either of their shifts.

Nick's eyebrows rose as his curiosity seemed to peak as his hands reached out and wrapped around her once more. "Oh, and what happens if I win this one?" he asked with an inviting look in his eyes.

"Well, I suppose we'd have to do a tie-breaker, wouldn't we," Juliette said with a responding look and her father's mischievous smile dancing on her face.

"On go?" Nick asked with a large grin.

With a nod of agreement, Juliette waited for the countdown.

"Go!" Nick shouted without warning and took off back down the sidewalk toward their house.

"Cheater!" Juliette called but took off right after him, Grimm on both of their heels instinctively and panting with excitement.

* * *

Nick knew as soon as he had gotten a call about a dead body in the woods that it was going to be an interesting one. Something sat in his gut as he arrived at the scene and was told that whoever did this, didn't even take any of the pot-plants that littered the ground, only camping stuff.

Then he watched the person run in the woods, the face staring back at him so similar to his Wesen friend that something was wrong for a young blutbad to be out here and kill only for camping gear. Of course, his guy was right when they got information from the hair sample they found that it was one Holly Clark, a missing orphan for nine years. Her case having gone cold after whoever killed her parents and took her never came to light no matter how much Hank had tried.

What didn't know was that Holly Clark was a Blutbad, and had the survival instinct similar to a wolf.

Nick vowed to find her and help her. Though, dragging Monroe into helping him certainly seemed like a good idea too.

* * *

She was alive, and finally safe. Well, as safe as a Blutbad whose English was that of a nine-years could be in any case. It was broken up but she got the gist of most words, she certainly seemed to understand body language to a degree at least. More than that, she seemed to trust Nick, which he would forever be grateful for as he was able to get her to a hospital with little trouble.

Once they were there was another thing, he had practically forced the doctors into letting him always be by her. Of course, it helped that she had tried to bite one of the nurses with her human teeth when she got too close suddenly. When Nick was beside her though, she seemed to calm slightly, still on edge but not as much. As if trusting him to have her back and to stop anyone from doing something untoward in her direction. She also had the habit of leaning in toward his neck and breathing deeply when she was too anxious and not many people were nearby.

Nick just chalked it up to a Blutbad thing and figured he'd ask Monroe about it later.

Somehow, while Holly seemed to hate literally everyone but him and Monroe when she did finally meet Juliette, it was like the two almost clicked. "Hello," Juliette told the skittish girl softly as she kneeled onto the ground, lowering herself to meet Holly's eyes, even slightly looking up.

Holly had looked slightly confused at Juliette and tilted her head back. Nick through his eyes saw her features shift as she woged and seemed to smell the air. Nick just prayed Juliette wouldn't think much of it as Holly practically melted when she stopped sniffing the air and gave Juliette a somewhat hesitant smile like it was something she didn't know if she was getting quite right.

"Hi?" Holly said through her unused voice, sounding so hesitant that Nick just wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

Trying to tell a teenage Blutbad that their parents weren't alive was hard, especially when she seemed to slightly recall the actual event, leading her to stay in the woods than perhaps coming out of them after she attacked and got away from Addison. Nick's eyes met Juliettes, and he could feel some of his own tension melt as he saw his own wish reflected in her own.

Nick and Juliette wanted to help Holly, and they certainly had the means to.

* * *

"This will be your room," Juliette said as she stood behind Holly toward the previous extra guest room of their house, Juliette was slightly playing with Holly's currently slightly shorter hair.

Holly seemed to have found a sharp instrument while with the hospital and seemed to gladly cut her long hair without remorse. It seemed she hated dragging the thing around but her survival instinct for using it as a weapon caused her to keep the thing. Now that she felt safe between the three adults in her life, she seemed to be happy the long hair was gone.

Juliette's only feeling on the actual action was that she figured Holly wouldn't become a hair cutter in her future.

"Mine?" Holly asked as she took in the room with a single bed in one corner, a dresser in another along with a desk and chair by it.

"Yours," Juliette agreed. "We'll go shopping for your own stuff? Perhaps change the wall colors?" Juliette asked as Holly left from her reach and explored her new room, seeming intent on ignoring her slight wound from the Drug Grower as she just sniffed around, it was an action Juliette was getting used to and couldn't help how it reminded her of Teddy.

"Forest?" Holly asked as she pointed toward the walls.

Thinking about it for a moment before nodding, Juliette didn't see a problem with it. Teddy's room had long since been painted like a forest along with his ceiling as the night sky that making the other room like that shouldn't be a problem. She had a feeling Holly and Teddy would get along famously and telling the two rooms apart would probably be problematic. Perhaps she should get signs for their doors? Just so no other children coming over for a slumber party would get confused? "I don't see why not," Juliette told Holly, remembering that Holly would need the reassurance.

It was certainly going to be interesting having Holly living with them, Juliette and Nick had already talked to a few psychologists, most neither fully liking, but they had found one that seemed to understand to a degree what Holly might be experiencing. Of course, Juliette didn't know that psychologist was also a Blutbad whose only problem with Nick being a Grimm was his attitude toward his Blutbad charge when Juliette had left them alone for a few minutes for a work call.

They had quickly signed Holly up for her three times a week, mostly to learn less broken English as the child psychologist use to work with special kids in elementary school before she shifted her career.

Juliette's were dragged away from where they were as arms wrapped around her. Pulling Holly into the hug, she made sure to cause just enough pressure for reassurance, not stifling, as Holly took a deep breath of her scent and practically every muscle in her body relaxed instantly. "What were you thinking of having for dinner?" Juliette asked as she pushed some of the slightly long hair out of Holly's face, the pink clip on the opposite side of the loose end from her days with her adopted parents.

"Steak?" Holly asked with a slight hunger look in her eyes that was disappearing as she always had food at her fingertips unlike her time in the forest.

"And fries?" Juliette asked with a knowing grin, it seemed she found Holly's favorite food rather quickly.

"And fries," Holly agreed with a soft smile.

Grimm pushed his way out of Holly's room and down the stairs in record time in order to slam into Nick's legs as he entered the door and let out a fake oof from the collision. Holly's giggle at the dog and Nick's antics made something warm and fuzzy enter Juliette's chest as she stared at her family.

Juliette might not have known much love when she was younger, but she can safely say she certainly found it when she grew up.


	10. The Truth Comes About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 8: Game Orge from the tv show Grimm

**December 2011; Portland, Oregon**

Teddy stared at the girl standing beside his aunt with red eyes.

His inner wolf, which he always known about and had recently come into inheritance due to his magic, felt like growling at her. The only reason he wasn't was because he could feel the pack bond that his wolf had connected to her via his aunt and his uncle. "I'm Teddy," Teddy finally said as he held out a hand for the girl to take.

Her own red eyes were staring imploring at him, seemingly taking in his small status, even for being eleven years old he was always slightly on the smaller side and seemed to nod to herself in almost approval. "Holly," the girl responded as she took his hand in his own.

Almost instantly, their red eyes dimmed and they seemed to have come to an agreement as they both turned to Juliette who seemed to be looking between the two of them slightly confusedly. Teddy reminded himself that his aunt couldn't see his red eyes, well not clearly at least, her magic seemed to tell her something happened, but she never physically saw what unless Teddy told her otherwise.

"Well," Juliette said slightly dryly as the tension that had existed when they locked eyes seemed to dissipate, "at least no one killed one another."

Holly let out an amused snort as she crossed her arms as if being fake-offended at Juliette's snark. "Could've gone worse," Teddy told her with a shrug, "what's for lunch?" he asked instead as he adjusted his backpack and grabbed the roller suitcase behind him that his grandma had packed for him.

Having long since gotten used to traveling Muggle style of visiting his hiding aunt, Teddy could say he used to the procedures of the airport and was ready for them to get out of there and not just because the scents were starting to give him a headache.

"Well, I thought we'd stop and eat at your favorite sub shop, and when we were done we could go visit Nick at work?" Juliette told the group and smiled at both Teddy and Holly's excitement at the thought of visiting Nick at his work.

Knowing her boyfriend didn't bring anything to work for lunch and Hank probably forgetting as well, Juliette made sure to order their favorites from the shop they were at before she forcefully sat the trio at a table and eat their own food. Teddy seemingly bouncing on the walls with his excitement to see his 'favorite' uncle while Holly was just watching Teddy with a soft look. It seemed the girl had instinctively taken Teddy under her wing, especially as Teddy had a habit of rambling any facts he'd come across, something he got from Remus and hanging out with his aunt Hermione, and was helping Holly relearn the English language.

Juliette knew the two of them would be good for one another.

When the time came that they had finished their sandwiches, Juliette had packed Nick's sandwich which was still cold, okay she might've used a bit of magic to make sure it stayed at a cooler temperature and made sure her two charges were bundled in their winter gear as it was getting a bit colder out before they made their way toward the Portland Police Department.

Stepping inside the station, Juliette just had to mentally thank someone as she was easily entered the station with little help, most to almost all officers there, especially on Nick's floor, knew her from actually meeting her or from her picture on Nick's desk. There was certainly something about being in a long-term relationship with a cop that made other cops seemingly know who you were.

"Uncle Nick!" Teddy shouted as they entered the bullpen area that contained both Nick and Hank's desk. They both seemed to be going over paperwork at the moment luckily as Teddy barrelled into the room. Holly stayed by Juliette's side as Nick turned his chair, at first confused, before his eyes lit up and he caught Teddy who practically jumped into Nick's arms. "I missed you!"

Nick chuckled at the eleven-year-old in his lap as he returned his nephew's strong hug. "I missed you too, Bud," Nick said as he kissed Teddy's hair and released him.

When Teddy didn't move from hugging Nick, Nick just reached down slightly and picked the boy up so he was sitting on his lap. Something that rarely happened nowadays unless Teddy really missed someone. "What, no hello to your uncle Hank?" Hank asked toward Teddy with a mock hurt face.

Teddy's face scrunched up at Hank. "Hi," he said dryly before sticking his tongue out at Hank.

Nick laughed as Hank reached over and practically wrestled Teddy in his lap. The long tradition of their greeting showing as Hank started tickling Teddy who giggled the entire time. "I see how it is, you miss your uncle Nick but not your uncle Hank?" Hank asked with a fake pout.

Teddy still giggling even as he got his breath back shameless told him, "Nope," while popping the 'p' and scrambled out of his lap back over to Nick's chair to hide behind it with a bright grin.

"Someone call the cops, it seems there's a troublemaker nearby," Wu said without much promptly as he swaggered over to the group.

"I'm not trouble!" Teddy exclaimed toward Wu with a pout on his lips. Nick mouthed thanks to Juliette who set the two cops lunch on the desk and a bright smile toward Holly who was just watching everything with interest.

"What was that? Did someone say something? I can't see anyone around," Wu said with a fake motion of holding his hand above his eyes as if shielding the sun from his eyes and looking around with interest.

Teddy's frustrated pouted glare toward Wu was adorable. "Look down!"

Wu seemed to blink in faux concentration as his eyes finally dragged downward and seemed to just sway over Teddy as he looked around. "I could've sworn I heard something!" he exclaimed with fake confusion.

Teddy seemed absolutely done with Wu as he turned to his uncle. "I didn't miss him!" he said with a large pout and crossing his arms, seemingly intent on not paying attention to Wu who placed a hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt Little Man, you didn't miss me?" Wu asked with his own fake pout.

"No!"

"You know, I heard in order to get work done, you have to be doing it," a dry voice said behind the group surrounding Nick's desk.

Most officers around the place seemed to get back to work, the show of Teddy arriving seemed to stop most officers as they grinned at the boy they hadn't seen for a couple of months.

"Captain Renard!" Teddy exclaimed in excitement as he moved from the group to throw himself at Nick's captain's waist for a hug.

What most might not be aware of is how Teddy's inner wolf saw the captain as a protector for his own uncle, and therefore apart of his pack just like Hank and Wu who worked with his uncle the most. The soft look on Stone-Faced Captain Sean Renard showed everyone the love was mutual. "Hello, to you too," The captain said as he pats Teddy on his back lightly in his own version of a hug.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Captain," Juliette said with a soft grin, "Teddy just got in and we happened to stop for food for Nick and Hank."

Renard waved her off as Hank instantly perked up at the mention of food and tried to grab the bag off of Nick's desk. Nick slapped his hand lightly and took the bag himself and started pulling the food out, handing Hank his sandwich with a small look that screamed for the older man to be more patient.

"I don't see the harm in a small visit. You staying long?" he asked as he looked around the room to see who was still paying attention to the disturbance and who was getting back to work.

"No, we actually need to be on our way. Teddy needs to unpack and Holly has lessons soon," Juliette said with a small shrug.

Renard just nodded his head and directed Teddy to go back to his aunt.

As the trio left the way they came, they certainly left many single-officers the impression that Nick Burkhardt was one lucky family man.

* * *

Juliette heard movement to her side and blearily opened her eyes and saw Nick getting out of bed, as he put his phone back on his bedside table. "Work?" Juliette muttered tiredly.

"A case just came in," Nick apologetically told her as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

She hummed her appreciation for it as Nick continued to explain, "I probably won't be home until much later. I'll definitely make it home for dinner though," Nick promised her as he threw his pants on over his boxers and changed his sleepshirt into his more everyday wear before throwing on the blue sweatshirt he had gotten a few months ago that was incredibly soft and warm.

"Be careful," Juliette muttered as she fell back asleep.

By the time it was lunchtime, Juliette knew she needed to leave to go somewhere to let Teddy and Holly let their energy out. It seemed they had bonded extremely quickly, especially with her familiar Grimm, and had been running around the house practically the entire morning, she caught them more than once seemingly wrestling and had nearly knocked into one of the tables around the house with one of the few vases she brought with her that had been in her family's vault.

So, without much hesitation, she bundled them up in light outerwear, knowing they were going to keep warm mostly by running around, grabbed Grimm's leash, packed a small picnic, and took their small family to the park that was a few minutes drive away. The two children in her care barely hesitated when she stopped the car and instantly ran out of it and toward the playground, mostly toward the Monkey Gym that was nearby and had instantly started to race to the top.

Juliette just shook her head slightly at their energy as she found a nice spot in the grass and laid on it, putting the basket with some food in it beside her before unhooking Grimm and throwing a tennis ball slightly away. It was a good thing she had taken a few days off ahead of time to greet Teddy. She was certainly going to need to find someone to watch the two kids while both she and Nick worked. Right now it just happened that their schedules were lining up where one could be home with the kids, but even while Holly was sixteen she didn't know if the teenager knew how to deal with a younger child and knew right from wrong.

She'd have to talk to Holly's psychologist about bringing it during one of Holly's sessions one of these days but for now, Juliette knew she should probably hire a babysitter for the energetic duo that could keep up with their energy happily. At least until Holly went back to school and Teddy went back to England to finish this school year out before moving full time to Portland with her and Nick to start up at Salem.

For the rest of their afternoon, the trio stayed at the playground so the children could run their endless energy out. "Alright, time to go home," she told them as they finally collapsed next to her.

Finally feeling exhausted from the amount of energy they used that day, the child duo didn't argue and just followed her and a tired Grimm back to the car. The two slumped in the backseat, automatically leaning toward one another as they practically fell asleep on their way home. As soon as they had arrived home, they collapsed on the couch with Grimm as Juliette went toward the kitchen to start dinner up.

As soon as she set the pan of water on the stove though after chopping the vegetables she realized a problem. She didn't have any ravioli pasta to make, it seemed they had run out without her realizing it. Looking at her two charges and not wishing to leave them alone, she ran her hands through their hair and woke the sleepy duo up.

"Come on, we need to run to the grocery store real quick. Go grab your jackets," Juliette softly ordered them as she grabbed her own jacket and car keys.

* * *

Nick arrived home fully expecting to hear two children and his girlfriend around the house. So the silence made him slightly cautious as he called out, "Honey?"

Walking further into the house and setting his badge and keys down in the bowl for the respective items downstairs, he noticed Grimm sleeping on the couch who let out a large yawn when he noticed Nick was home along with a small tail wag. "Juliette?" Nick called out again wondering if his girlfriend might've been upstairs with headphones or something on.

As he walked into the kitchen wondering if Juliette had already made dinner and he missed the initial timing, he got a phone call. Seeing his girlfriend's name he answered it without hesitation. "Hey, where are you?" he asked her.

"Hey, on my way home with fresh ravioli. Where are you?"

"Ooh. I'm in the kitchen."

"Good. Boil the water on the stove. I'll be right there," Juliette responded.

"Will do," Nick told her as he made his way toward the stove.

He paused in the action of turning the stove on as he heard a noise around the side of the house from some bins moving. Grimm instantly seemed to perk up and get off the couch, his shoulders tense and seemingly intent on sniff the air. Nick looked at the area even as he shrugged off his first layer of the jacket, leaving him in his blue sweatshirt still on as he wandered toward the noise.

"Damn raccoons," he muttered about to return to the kitchen to turn the stove on more rustling echoed through the house.

Grimm was softly growling toward the backdoor as he seemed to stare at the wall the sound had come from. Nick laid his hand on the gun at his waist and cautiously moved toward the noise. Suddenly, the windows broke as a large mass burst through them. Nick was knocked down to the floor and was grabbed by large hands that shoved him into the closest wall. He heard loud barking coming from Grimm as the large black shepherd moved swiftly from the couch and latched his teeth onto Oleg Stark's arm. The man only grunted in slight pain as his arm swung widely and knocked the dog into the far wall.

Nick could feel the pressure on his ribs as Stark pushed Nick's gun away from him when he tried to pull it out, punched him in the face, and then threw his body into the small table in the living room, making it break on his impact and Nick could feel one of his shoulder in pain from it.

"Where is he?" Stark grunted out, anger protruding from his face as he loomed over Nick with a hateful glare.

As Stark stalked closer to Nick, his obvious emotions caused him to wog. His Siegbarste face stared back at Nick who could feel his heart skip a beat as he remembered what the book and Monroe had said about them. He wondered briefly if this was how he was going to die as he tried to shuffle back from Stark.

"Where is he!" Stark commanded Nick to tell as he reached down and grabbed Nick by his clothes and threw over the dining room table. Making Nick tumble ontop of it, breaking the glass vase ontop that Nick could feel sticking slightly into his back as he landed further onto more broken glass from Stark's entry point.

"Where is he!" Stark commanded once more as he forcefully picked Nick up as he tried to stand on wobbly legs as Stark used his new height to throw a hard punch in his face that Nick knew would leave a concussion behind.

Nick didn't fall, but he stumbled into the kitchen and quickly realigned himself. Instincts caused him to grab onto the counter and lift himself up, grabbing the chopping knife in the process and slash Stark across the shoulder hoping it would damage him. Grimm used the moment to come from wherever he had been thrown and grabbed onto Stark's leg once more and started shaking his head widely, trying to inflict as much damage as he could upon the intruder of the house.

Without hesitation, Stark kicked Grimm away and grab Nick closer once more, this time realizing that he was holding a Grimm in his hands. "Grimm," he muttered, anger coating his features as he noted it and pushed Nick away from him.

Using the counter he had been pushed against, Nick saw the blender to the side and grabbed it to smash it over Stark's head. To no avail, nothing seemed to hurt Stark as he continued his assault on Nick.

* * *

Juliette had just arrived at their house but could see something was wrong. Perhaps it had something to do with her chemosignals changing, but suddenly Holly and Teddy were wide awake in the background as the noise of glass and wood shattering reached their ears.

"Juliette?" Teddy asked in an uncertain voice, fear gripping his throat as he stared at their house with wide eyes.

"Stay in the car," Juliette ordered the two of them, "Teddy call 911, Holly protect your brother!"

Without even realizing what she had said, Juliette got out of the car after forcefully handing Teddy her phone and ran toward the house and opened the door.

Seeing her boyfriend on the ground in obvious pain and a large man looming over him, Juliette called out, "Nick!"

"Run! Run!" Nick groaned out trying to get Juliette out of the house.

From years of practice from the war, Juliette didn't hesitate as she held up her hand toward the intruder. " _Confringo,"_ she shouted and watched the fiery orange light hit the man in the chest. He flew through the air with a small explosion and landed harshly against the wall. The Juliette's horror the man was getting up from the attack, it seemed he was in pain though as he clutched his face.

Nick used the moment to grab his gun and shoot two bullets toward Stark, both missing but clearly scaring the man as he broke through their door in haste to get away.

"Nick!" Juliette shouted in worry as she rushed to her downed and beaten up boyfriend to check how injured he was. Her heart beating the entire time in worry as tears gathered near the edge of her eyes even as Nick pleaded with her to call Hank.

Sirens soon reached her ears and she felt relief flow through her as Wu entered the house, gun drawn and took in the sight of a heavily beaten up Nick and Juliette standing over him protectively with tears in her eyes. "Officer down!" he called out of the front door as he rushed in. The officers behind him with their own guns drawn to check the rest of the house.

"He broke through the backdoor to get away," Juliette told him with a choked-up voice, "Teddy, Holly?" she asked Wu without finishing her sentence.

"They're safe outside. We have two officers with them watching over them," Wu assured her as clears rang through the house and paramedics were let in.

* * *

With Grimm at the Animal Hospital having his own surgery down from his injuries, Juliette waited outside of Nick's room, each arm having a child in it as they clung to her and looking toward Nick with anguish in their eyes along with something dangerous. Of course, what Juliette couldn't see was that both children had blaring red eyes as their wolf clawed to the surface because of their hurt packmate.

She sent them into Nick's room as the Doctor and Nick's captain approached her and stood beside her to give her an update on her boyfriend's health. "He has three bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder to go along with a mild concussion. Nothing broken, however. He's very lucky," she told the two before leaving them.

"Thank you," Juliette told the nurse, feeling slightly calmer now but could still feel her heart beating slightly fast from the altercation that had occurred.

"I've got units posted here at the hospital and outside your house, 'round the clock. And I'll have an escort take you home," Captain Renard said, hoping to reassure Juliette that he planned on keeping her and her children safe, "This guy won't get anywhere near you, I promise."

"You know who did this?" Juliette asked.

"Yeah," Renard said with a slight nod. "I've got every cop in the city looking for him. Trust me, he'll pay for what he's done."

Juliette nodded slightly. In truth, she knew what it was like when a cop was attacked. Each and every cop in the city wanted blood for him, you don't hurt one of their own and get away with it. Renard left her alone in the hallway as Juliette turned from her slightly depressing thoughts as the war was starting to inch its way into her mind. "Juliette?" Nick called out from his bed and drew Juliette's attention to him and the two children around him.

"Hey," she said trying to shake the thought of his reaction as she realized he would've seen her do blatant magic. She paused and asked the two children to step out for a moment, handing them some money to grab something from the vending machine as she knew they were hungry.

With the children leaving the room, Juliette took Nick's hand and felt relief when he grasped it without hesitation. "Hey," he replied with a weak smile that nearly made Juliette burst into tears.

Without realizing it, with her hand connected to his own, she sent small amounts of magic from her into Nick to help with his healing. "We can talk more about what happened later, okay?" she asked as she used her free hand to wipe her teary eyes.

Nick seemed to reach up with slight pain and cup her cheek. "No matter what, I love you," Nick said with full adoration, meaning every word. Perhaps he wasn't the only one keeping some type of family secret. Maybe it was time for them to bare themselves out for the other fully. This scare made Nick realized just how precious Juliette was to him and the family they created together.

"I love you so much," Juliette told him as she leaned down and let her forehead slightly rest against his own. The contact relaxing both of them to a level they didn't realize they needed.

"Will you be okay?" Nick asked as they both kept their eyes closed and just enjoyed the reassuring touch of the other.

"I'll be fine. So will the kids," Juliette assured Nick, wishing his only thought would be to get better.

Juliette pulled back from his forehead in order to give him a reassuring soft kiss that spoke of their love in ways words couldn't. "Grimm?" Nick muttered knowing the dog did his best to help Nick.

"Still in surgery. They're let me know how he is when he's out of it," Juliette told him, feeling the frog in her throat but the bond in her chest told her that so far Grimm was still with them.

By the time Teddy and Holly came back and got their own reassurances that Nick was going to be okay, the trio reluctantly left Nick alone and returned back home. Not knowing that as soon as they left, Nick called Monroe.

As Juliette arrived home and sent the children to bed, Juliette stayed down the stairs, feeling the beginnings of anger creep into her heart.

How dare he. How dare someone come into her home, attack her boyfriend and familiar, tried to attack her, and could've attacked her children. With determination as she sent the female police officer away, Juliette went toward the base of the stairs and used her magic to make a small prick in her pointer finger.

Thanking Hermione for forcing her to take Ancient Runes, Juliette used her blood to paint a protective rune at the base post of the stairs. She'll have to make better ones surrounding the house when Nick was back home and they didn't have someone watching the house, but for now, no one with terrible intentions toward the people she sees as family will be able to get up the stairs of the house.

She left the mess downstairs as it was, not feeling like dealing with it right now and with emotions running through her. Instead, she made her way to her bedroom where her two children were already there, clambered onto her bed into their own pajamas. Juliette didn't hesitate in making the same rune from the stairs on the wooden frame of the window in her room and pushed some magic into healing her wound.

Teddy just seemed to shoot a look toward Holly that he'd explain why she did that later as Juliette changed into her own pajamas and slide into bed with her charges and pulled them close to her.

Juliette promised that after today, it was time for her to start using her magic more.


	11. A Magical Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 9: Of Mouse and Men from the tv show Grimm

**December 2011; Portland, Oregon**

"One more step," Juliette told Nick as they made their way up the final step of the stairs. Holly and Teddy were hovering near the bedroom doors, both anxious as they watched Nick carefully shuffle his way up the stairs and toward his and Juliette's room where he will be spending most of the next week in.

"You don't have to hover, you know," Nick said with a playful grin that hurt his face a little from the large bruised cheek being pulled, but he ignored it as he reassured his girlfriend.

"Sorry for not wanting you to fall down the stairs," Juliette said dryly as she helped Nick into their bedroom and settle under the covers.

While the environment was certainly an improvement from the hospital, Nick knew spending a week on bedrest was going to be annoying. Even with the tv having been brought upstairs, Nick wasn't an idle person, so being refined to bedrest from injuries was always difficult for him to do. As soon as Nick had settled on the bed, Juliette crawled in on the opposite side and laid her head on his unhurt shoulder, basking in their closeness.

Nick just curled his good arm around her and pulled her closer, his head resting on her own as he rubbed her shoulder lightly, drawing small circles on it, basking in the intimacy with the one he loved. "Did you want to have that conversation now?" Nick muttered into her air as the two snuggled seemed to snuggle even closer.

Not really wanting to but acknowledging she had to, Juliette nodded into his shoulder but stayed quiet. Knowing his girlfriend for as long as he had, Nick didn't try and disrupt the silence with impatience, he understood Juliette was taking the moment to collect her thoughts and think about what to tell him, he certainly would need the moment to tell her his own story.

"You know how I told you my parents died when I was one?" Juliette finally started. Hearing Nick hum in acknowledgment she kept talking, "they had been murdered, by a wizard. Witches, wizards, that whole lot are real and very similar to the stereotype fairy tales make them mostly out to be. Well, more or less," Juliette told Nick, slightly surprised by the lack of tension from his body at the sudden news.

"My parents had been part of this...resistance in a way. There was a Dark Wizard that like any other evil person, wanted to take over the world and enslave those that didn't have magic. You know, the normal melodramatic bastard that roam the earth. He heard this prophecy that a child would one day destroy him and low and behold my parents died and I somehow didn't. After they died, I went to go live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin that didn't have magic. My aunt didn't like my mum cause she didn't have magic while my mum did, you generally know about what my childhood was like." Here she felt Nick softly squeeze her shoulder in a semblance of a hug but didn't interrupt her, knowing she needed to get this story out as something about her past was making a bit more sense.

"When I was eleven, I had gotten accepted to a magical school, and I learned what it meant to be a witch. Lots of spells, potions, flying on broomsticks, you know, witchy stuff. You experience them before eleven, accidental magic, the Ministry called it, that you kinda just think you're going insane or play it off like it wasn't you. Suddenly, when I thought I was going crazy when I was young because of accidental magic made sense to me. And the more I practiced my magic, the more I felt like I found something that I didn't know I needed in my life, I couldn't see myself with magic. It was apart of my soul that I never knew about. But with all the good, came the bad as well," Juliette told him.

She explained her school years to him, the good and the bad, the loneliness, especially when Ron would stop talking to her and Hermione always on the outskirts, there but not talking to her as she spent most of her time with Ron trying to sway his opinion and the school's fickle opinion about her. A Dark Witch one moment, their savior the next. How much it started to stab into her very self, the one that only just wanted to finally be accepted after living with the Dursleys, until finally Voldemort was dead, and she thought she could finally be herself once and for all. But then, she couldn't. They had chipped at her so much, trying to grab onto the sharp edges they left to sink themselves into her, try and tell her what to do, that she finally had enough.

Enough of their opinion, enough of constantly feeling like she couldn't be herself for anyone but her close friends, that she decided to leave that life in England. She explained to Nick, how she went to the wizardry bank, got a whole new identity, and moved to America to finally be the person she always wished to be. The only thing she left for the wizardry world was the knowledge that she took all her money from them (except perhaps the Fred and George's store), left many stores scrambling as her parents had invested in many of the wizardry companies, so her pulling back had caused a large crash in the England Wizardry Market.

She didn't care, she invested in Muggle things and just used the money only for her schooling in America and hasn't touched it since. Only using the money she got from her paycheck to sustain her life, as that's what she always saw herself doing.

By the time she was finally done talking, Nick was holding her slightly closer despite probably being in a little pain, and just calmly said to her, "I'm happy you got away from them, proud in fact. I love you, all of you," he told her as he gently kissed her hair that tickled his nose as she buried herself into his shoulder, drawing comfort from him.

Juliette peered up at her boyfriend, feeling relief flow through her at not needing to hide from him any longer, and spotted the look on his face as if he wanted to talk to her. "What is it?" she asked him softly, caressing his chest lightly and away from his injuries.

Nick just shook his head and brought her closer to him. "It doesn't matter right now," he said as he cupped her face, "I can tell you later. Neither of us are going anywhere."

While it might sound ominous, in truth, Juliette knew that it was meant to reassure her. He wasn't leaving her, and she didn't have any plans of leaving him either. Neither was going anywhere. Juliette laid her head on his shoulder again. "I know something's been on your mind lately. Since your aunt has passed. I'm not going to push you as you never pushed me, I'm not going anywhere, Love. Whatever it is, you don't have to hide it from me. So, when you're ready, so will I be," she told him as they both heard their bedroom door creak open.

Two heads popped through the doorway, Teddy and Holly peaking into the room before slowly entering it when neither were denied. They crept onto the bed with the duo and went toward Nick. As Teddy reached the bed, he stared Nick in the eyes and Nick saw them turn from their Chocolate Brown to a familiar bright red.

Nick stayed still, slightly tensing but not much as Teddy peered at Nick, looking between his eyes for something. Teddy looked confused before something settled in him, his eyes going from their red back to their original color. He was smiling slightly, as he finally crept more toward the duo and cuddled on Nick's other side, and carefully rubbed his cheek against Nick's shoulder as Holly crept behind him and laid down, entrapping and protecting Teddy like a younger cub in a wolf pack.

Carefully moving the shoulder Teddy was on, he moved it out from under Teddy and wrapped it around the two of them, despite now knowing Teddy was a Blutbad and apart of his world as well as Juliette's. Nick felt something resolve in himself as he stared at the family all surrounding him, taking in the comfort that he was okay.

He would be ready next time. Because no one was getting that close to his family ever again. No one would hurt his blutbad children or his girlfriend if he had any say in the matter.

And as the Grimm of Portland, he does.

* * *

**January 2012; Portland, Oregon**

There was something about the incident in December that seemed to strengthen their family unit. Teddy had practically begged his grandmother and had finally convinced her to let him finish his Muggle Schooling in Portland before starting Salem, Juliette reassuring Andy that it was fine, mostly because they already had another child living with them so they're scheduling wouldn't change.

So, by the time the school year started back up after Winter Break, Teddy was officially moved to Portland Elementary School. Three weeks afterward, Nick had been cleared to go back to work full-time instead of just doing basic desk work. "Remember, my cars in the shop, you have to drop the kids off today," Juliette told Nick as she kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed her jacket and the bicycle helmet from the table beside the front door.

Her car had it's yearly check-up that day and wouldn't be ready for pickup until the next day, so Juliette had taken out the bicycle that she had learned how to ride from Nick when he taught her a year into their relationship. She had taken it like a broom in a way, the stability of riding a broom seemed to translate to the bike easily as well as how to turn.

"I got it, you don't have to remind me. Go," Nick said with a grin toward her, kissing her cheek and watching her leave.

She had gotten an emergency call from the Animal Hospital of a dog having been found on the side of the road in really bad shape, lots of dog bites around his legs and neck, it's been theorized that he might've been in a Dog Fighting Ring so Juliette was going in to take care of him herself.

Nick just shook his head at what some people do in the world as he moved to the back door and let Grimm out and watched the dark night illuminate the world around them. It was roughly 5 am, and he would have to wake Holly for High School after she finally got far enough in her tutoring and psychology visits that she felt she could go to tenth grade. She was a year behind, but given how long she spent in the woods, she picked up the subjects of school quickly.

Perhaps it was her want to have Nick and Juliette proud of her, or her being naturally gifted in learning, but Holly was an incredibly bright kid. She still had a habit of being silent and a 'lone wolf' but Nick also knew that once she was comfortable, she could talk her mouth off if you let her and once she learned how to speak English once more.

Teddy was the most often case, the duo outside of school could never be seen without one another. Nick had originally feared the age-difference would get between the two, but if anything it seemed to enhance Holly's need to make sure Teddy stayed safe. Maybe it's because he's near the age when she had been taken and her parents killed, but Holly never wanted Teddy to experience anything that her life had paved for her.

Nick set his half-empty coffee down on the countertop, let Grimm inside, and went to go wake Holly for school. Pushing his thoughts away, especially as the supernatural kinda would start to creep in soon enough, he had to focus on the present, not the past, not the future.

Especially as the thought of Stark throwing him across the very room he stood in crossed his mind along with the terror he felt when Juliette had burst through the front door.

* * *

Perhaps he was still jumpy from the incident, Nick thought as he walked back into the room with his gun in hand. A raccoon had tipped over the trashbin outside the house had caused him to remember when Stark had done the same thing. His instincts washing over him with slight terror as he went outside with Juliette behind him and gun aimed.

He hadn't shot the damn thing, thankfully. But Nick could still feel his heart beating fast as he took it in, his eyes closing for a second at just the utter relief that flowed through him. It wasn't Stark, it wasn't an intruder, it was just a hungry raccoon that can tip over trash bins and eat from them.

Reasonably it also didn't help that Juliette had told him someone had been watching their house. There were enough criminals he helped put away that was worrisome, not including the people that might get word he was a Grimm. As he walked back into the house, his phone had rung once more, the familiar station number made him answer it without hesitation and when he heard what it was about, grab a pen to write the address of who was watching the house earlier.

"Look, I'll have someone take care of it, let's go to bed," Nick said as he grabbed Juliette's hand.

Nick saw Juliette glance at the note with the address written down on it before nodding. They made sure all the doors were locked before heading upstairs. Checking in on the other bedrooms in their house, they saw their two sleeping kids in there before making their way to their own room.

"I was thinking," Juliette started as she took off her necklace, "about putting some ruins or wards around our house."

"Well," Nick responded as he slid into bed, "one, what are they. Two, what do they do. Three, is there a difference?"

"Answer one, wards are set around a house that are controlled by the head of the houses. In this case, both you and I, and are set around the house generally using some type of magically filled crystals. Usually, we would bond the crystal with the actual land, but since we don't have permission from the ministry and we never know if we're going to move, they'd be placed in the four corners of our house and have easy access to them so we don't leave them behind for non-magicals to use. Runes though are carvings in the foundation of the building that I can intune to both of us to control. I'd make a necklace or ring for you so you can control your side of the rune and we can control who we can and can't let in. The difference for us is if we want to let those who wish us harm into the house. Runes would let us, wards wouldn't," Juliette explained as she slid into bed beside Nick.

Juliette curled into Nick as they snuggled under the covers of their bed. "The runes seem like the best bet. Seems like something we can control more," Nick told her as he softly kissed her neck before relaxing in the bed.

His girlfriend just hummed in agreement as they both slipped into sleep, Juliette's mind running on rune possibilities and designs for both Nick and the kids so they can be tied into the rune system she had planned. Nick's mind on when he should tell Juliette about his ancestor, especially as she already told him her own, he logically had nothing to fear. In fact, she would probably understand him the most.

They both fell into a restless sleep, awaiting for what the future may throw at them.


	12. Zauberstablos-Magier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 10: Organ Grinder from the tv show Grimm

**January 2012; Portland, Oregon**

Nick was still beating himself up for not telling Juliette about his own ancestry as he made his way to Monroe's house hoping for some advice from his friend. Teddy hadn't said anything, but not that Nick knew Teddy was a blutbad, he needed Monroe's advice about how to raise two blutbad children. He remembers Monroe telling him how awkward and scary the change was, obviously, if Teddy could change his eyes he's past that point, but Nick didn't want Teddy to feel like he had to hide from Nick.

There was also the fact that Juliette had told him Teddy was also magical when they talked a little bit more about the war that Juliette had apparently been apart of. How his father was a werewolf who could do magic and had died. And that was something else, a magical werewolf! From what Juliette had described Remus, and wasn't that a name in and of itself, was that magical werewolves were not blutbad. So how did Teddy become a blutbad was something that was confusing him.

He hoped Monroe had the answers as he knocked on his friend's door. His friend let him in easily enough, seemingly use to Nick just coming over at random times in the mornings. Thankfully, Nick was here after his friend had finished his palates, knowing his friend would've been bitchy had he interrupted, and was invited inside.

"You sure you don't want a latte?" Monroe asked as he poured milk into his drink.

"Sure, black's good," Nick said as he remembered he hadn't grabbed a to-go cup this morning from his own house and could use the caffeine boost.

"All right, if you say so," Monroe said as he prepared Nick his own cup and saw him standing almost awkwardly in the entranceway with his hands on his hips, almost like he was ready for something given how tense he was. "You look sort of uncomfortable. This isn't about something you actually want to talk about, is it?" Monroe asked him as his nose finally got the scent of the nervousness that emanated from Nick.

Nick seemed to steady something within himself, some resolve that Monroe had no idea was about. "Have you ever heard of some type of your kind that can use magic?" Nick asked awkwardly trying to figure out how to word it.

"My kind like blutbad or wesen?" Monroe asked intrigued, wondering what Nick might've seen this time.

"Wesen?" Nick asked not hearing that term before.

Monroe seemed to slightly choke on his next sip as he tried to hurry out an explanation for the term, realizing this is the first time Nick must've heard it. "Wesen, it's the collective term that describes the creatures that are visible to Grimms. It's what we are, as a collective term like the term humans is for, well you guys," Monroe explained, his hand waving slightly realizing how awkward his explanation slightly was. But in his fairness, he never had to explain the term to anyone before, it's just something he's always known.

"Well, have you heard of any magical...wesen was it?" Nick asked trying to the new term and trying not the butcher it.

"Well sure, the most common are the Hexenbeist and Zauberbiest, they're the same wesen type but one term is for females, the other is for males. Incredibly rare when it happens but some wesen that is the same has two terminology names for it. They're kinda like witches of fairy tales. Their faces resemble the most like a zombie and often look like they're rotting or falling off. Gotta tell you, no idea how anyone finds them attractive," Monroe explained.

Nick's mind flashed back to Adaline and her face and shook his head, dislodging that thought. "No, I mean, wesen that use wands to do their magic?" he asked curiously.

Monroe seemed startled almost instantly and looking worriedly combined with skepticism. "You're talking about Magier? Sorry to tell you Nick, but no one has seen those types of Wesen since the Salem Trials where rumor has it they were killed off. I doubt you've seen them, especially as most aren't powerful enough to have a wog face and, from what others have said, can't actually see the Wesen Community themselves. They're not even considered wesen because of it, just a between-human-and-wesen people that died off long ago," Monroe explained.

"And if I told you that they didn't die, but rather hid from everyone, making their own community shrouded in secret?" Nick asked cautiously, realizing that perhaps Juliette's people didn't just hide from humans but also wesen.

Monroe paused in his next sip as he stared at Nick hard in the eyes. "I would say you're a liar, but I also know you," he finally said as he sat his latte down and seemed to lean forward and lent across the table he had in the kitchen. "Where'd you meet this Magier?"

"Juliette. If what we're thinking of is the same, then she's a Magier," Nick explained feeling slightly guilty for telling his friend without Juliette's permission, but also knew that Juliette didn't really care about who knew so long as he past stayed hidden, her old name never being mentioned for those in England to find, which Nick agreed to easily enough as he didn't want them finding her either.

"No way. That's...no way," Monroe breathed with wide eyes, a mix of excitement and perhaps terror. "They're said the be really powerful. I mean, Juliette. Our Juliette," Monroe looked like he was in shock as he leaned back away from Nick before a thoughtful look entered his eyes. "A Grimm and a Magier meeting and dating one another. I feel like that should be illegal," he breathed out.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked confused about why it seemed impossible, surely if Magier didn't wog then some in the past might've dated Grimm, at least, until perhaps they tried to tell the Grimm what they were?

Monroe seemed to shake his thoughts away from where they were going as he answered Nick's question without getting distracted, "You need to understand, Magier are powerful. Way more powerful than any wesen I've really heard of. At least, the Zauberstablos-Magier were the ones you really had to look out for. See, Magier was powerful with their wands and out of training, but being wandless and still able to use your spells," Monroe whistled as his hands moved away from his head and toward the sky, "even more dangerous. See, Magier often had this purity thing going for them, hated wesen. I mean hated them, it's why we usually tried to stay clear of them because while most Magier might ignore us, there were some that actively went about like Grimm's and killed wesen. No one was sad when we heard they died during the Salem Trials. To know they just hid from both worlds, it's terrifying," Monroe told Nick honestly, wondering for a moment who would win in a fight, a Grimm or a Magier.

Nick decided this was there he wouldn't tell Monroe that he was pretty sure Juliette was this Zauberstablos-Magier that Monroe seemed terrified of. "You mean, she might know about the wesen world then?" Nick asked leaning back and resting against the counter behind him, some of his anxiety calming at the knowledge that Juliette might not freak out over his own ancestors reveal.

"I mean, if her family participated in them I'm sure she might have family books about the subject. Of course, that would depend on if she was a Mensch-Geboren-Magier or a Geborene-Magie-Magier. Uh, the first one is those that are born from humans that had no magic whatsoever, maybe something in their ancestor but no only knew why they came about. While the second one is someone born from magical parents, mostly long lines that dated back to the Arthurian Period of time," Monroe explained.

"And if I knew she was born from one of each?" Nick asked curiously.

"Oh depending on how far back her magical parent goes, then almost certainly. If they're from a long line of magicals, then yeah she would definitely have ancestry books. We all do of some fashion for those that go back centuries. What you need to be worried about is if she's read them or not," Monroe told him honestly as he finished up his cup and set it in the sink.

Nick nodded as he thought about it, his thoughts swarming with what he just learned and what he already knew about. He remembered though the Juliette might've stumbled on the books after all though. After all, she did name their dog Grimm and had talked about the Grim being the messenger between two worlds.

"Why did you want to know about this anyway? I'm assuming if you know about her then she knows about you? She could explain more about it," Monroe said as he leaned against his own counter behind him.

Nick's sheepish look on his face surprised Monroe. "Wait, really? Dude, that would've been a prime time to tell her," Monroe chastised him.

"I know," Nick groaned out, his head thunking lightly as he tilted it back and it hit the cupboard behind his head, "it's just, her history wasn't that good. And I didn't want to make it seem like I was trying to compare our situations or something. I knew I should've said something, I just couldn't."

"Is everything alright with her?" Monroe asked, seemingly to focus on that part of the conversation, his wolf rearing in his head at something being wrong with Juliette or having hurt her.

Nick just shook his head. "It seems pretty messed up," Nick confessed, "honestly, the fact Juliette is as well as she is, is a miracle. From what she's barely described to me, the magical world in England really messed her up. Like, she shouldn't have been able to think for herself type of messed up. Almost Stockholm Syndrome. If she didn't have a friend as she did, I don't even want to think about how Juliette would've been," Nick explained, the hot anger he felt when Juliette had described her childhood made him want to go the Magical World and set fire to it, the Grimm in him that he was getting used to roaring in his head, wishing for blood for harming someone he cared about.

"Damn," Monroe whispered out. Nick might be downplaying it a bit, not being able to probably communicate all that Juliette had described, but the sinking feeling in Monroe's chest still got the point across. Especially as he felt both his human and wolf side in him seem to agree upon one thought.

Juliette would never have to deal with that again, not if they had anything to say about it. They might not have officially met Juliette quite yet just the two of them, but the one dinner between them, Hap, and Angelina told him all he needed to know about her.

She would have his protection, and he would make sure Nick never thought he had to be alone in protecting her from her past abuse.

They were going to continue their conversation, but Nick's phone rang. He had a case.

* * *

Maybe it was because Hanson and Gracie looked like a mix between him and Juliette or the fact they were homeless kids obviously only having each other while on the street, but Nick's heart went out to the two teens he had met earlier and had given them a 20 for something that was obviously only a few dollars max.

Nick's heart always went out to orphans and he knew Juliette was the same. It was the story for Teddy being in Juliette's care, Holly in both of their cares, and now Hanson and Gracie. So when Nick had come home with his work laptop ready for dinner, having dropped Teddy and Holly with their respective friends for a sleepover, Nick had given the necklace to Juliette while the two teens were on his mind.

"Wow, it looks like stuff I used to wear in college," Juliette said with a grin as she examined the necklace Nick had given her.

"Actually, I got it from a street kid I was interviewing on a case," Nick said as he set his work laptop on the bed to go over a few more case-related stuff after dinner.

Juliette hummed. "Ohh, that means there's more to this than just some cheap gift," she playfully said, waving the necklace in the air with a smile. Though, she did admit to herself that despite it probably being cheap, it was certainly beautiful.

"Uh, that actually cost me 20 dollars," Nick sheepishly admitted, a slight blush on his cheeks as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

If anything, Juliette's grin widened at her boyfriend's admission even as she playful narrowed her eyes and accused him, "You softie."

Knowing this was probably the best transition to bring up the topic, Nick walked over and told her what's on his mind, "You know, actually, I was thinking, maybe for dinner tonight, we could, uh..." Nick started out awkwardly not fully knowing how to ask.

"Uh-huh, where are we taking this kid?" Juliette asked with a grin and fully knowing their date-night was going to include a child that was not their own.

"It's actually two kids. A brother and a sister."

Juliette's eyes widened slightly as concern filled her for the two siblings. "Living on the streets? That's so sad," she admitted as she remembered how hard it was when she was with the Dursleys, never knowing when you were going to get food, the hunger that would stab at your stomach that you had no choice but to ignore. Juliette didn't know who had it better, her with the Dursley's the children on the street. "How old are they?" she asked in concern.

"Still in their teens," Nick told her softly, both hearts slightly tight as they thought of the two kids on the street.

"Well, do you know where to find them?" Juliette asked in concern, knowing from some of the other coworkers at the hospital that go around and check up on the homeless strays that the adults and children adopt that a lot of them often move around in order to not get caught by the police and taken back to foster care.

"I think I do," Nick told her with a slight nod, hoping himself the duo hadn't moved from where he bought the necklace.

Juliette just smiled, put the necklace on, and got ready to leave with Nick. Content in how their night is going to turn out.

* * *

When Juliette heard after-the-fact that Hanson and Gracie had been taken, she felt relief flow through her at the knowledge that they hadn't actually been hurt. That Nick and the police had gotten there in time. Behind pretty much everyone's back, Juliette had reached out to one of her coworkers she knew had been looking to adopt some kids and started talking to her, informing her about the two kids that had managed to worm their way into her heart enough for her to try and find a more permanent place for them.

She hadn't been surprised when Nick had sadly told her that because they had been on the scene, social services had gotten involved and had taken the two of them. So, in a surprise for Nick, when the two had stopped by the next day and swamped the two in a hug, thanking them for finding them a foster parent together that seemed alright, Juliette ignored Nick's surprise happiness toward her as he realized just who their sudden foster parent was.

Maddy was an old college friend of Juliette that Nick had met a few times, mostly because the two friends spent so much time together already at the same animal hospital they rarely hung out outside of work, and felt solace at the knowledge that Hanson and Gracie finally had someone in their life who would hopefully adopt them when the two teenagers were comfortable with it.

Nick didn't say anything about not knowing what Juliette had planned, just merely reciprocated the hug fiercely, and asked if the two children and Maddy wanted to stay for dinner. It was a good thing he did because Gracie and Holly had nearly hit it off immediately as did Hanson and Teddy a bit, despite the age difference between the two of them.

The Grimm just had a feeling that the two human teenagers were going to be over more often than not, and couldn't find it within him to be discouraged by the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope these aren't too boring for you guys, I know it's slightly slow-paced just given the number of episodes I WANT to go over. To be honest, I only know slightly where I'm taking this story, so bear with me. I just hope it's not too boring for you guys.


	13. A Spider Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 11: Tartentella from the tv show Grimm

**February 2012; Portland, Oregon**

The thunk startled all of the small family as the two kids looked up from the couch and toward the window where they saw the egg slowly falling down the window plane. They looked back toward Nick who was struggling to get out from under the tv where he had been working on getting the connection back to their tv as he shuffled out from under it.

"What was that?" Nick asked confusedly as he finally got out from under the tv and looked for where the source of the noise was.

"We just got egged," Juliette informed him and jumped slightly when another thunk echoed through their house as another egg broke on their window.

Juliette's eyes rose as Nick grabbed his gun from the holster and made his way to the front door. "Stay here," he told the group but Juliette didn't listen as she followed him.

She had recently buried the basic ward stones in the ground outside the house, mostly a proximity ward combined with an intent one, she was still working on the runic formation for the actual house that they would have more control over, so she knew that the people outside were more than likely kids just trying to have some type of fun.

No need for Nick to scare them by just barging out of the house, badge on hip, gun without holster in hand. "No, I'm coming too," Juliette informed him.

"No, not unless you have a gun, and you don't," Nick said and Juliette could see his mind jumping back to December, the worry he felt for her life being in danger when she entered the house, heading straight for the danger that lied beyond a door you couldn't see behind.

"One gun in the house is enough, thank you," Juliette informed him and followed him outside. It seemed her determination had made the way to the children as well, for Teddy and Holly were right in step with her.

They spotted the two children hiding behind the log. "What the hell are you doing?" Nick yelled angrily at the two of them.

He watched them stand in panic, clearly not expecting him to come out, especially with a gun. But perhaps more-over, the glowing red eyes of two children behind the two adults, growling so quietly that humans couldn't hear them. A threat, clear as day aimed toward the two children.

One of the children had panicked, and to all but Juliette, his face changed into that of a beaver. His friend looked at him in panic as he saw him wog and grabbed his friend's sleeve so they could skedaddle.

"It's just kids," Juliette stressfully told Nick, seeing how hung up he was on what the children had done. She could see how tense he was, thankfully his fingers weren't wrapped around the trigger, still just straight along the top of the trigger area, he didn't see them as a threat, was just annoyed at them.

Perhaps it had to do with what happened in December combined with the knowledge someone had been watching the house and when Juliette went to the address, had pulled their children in so fast that they were clearly terrified of her, but Nick had been tense the past few days and everyone in the family knew it.

"Yeah, well, they just egged our window," Nick said, his shoulders untensing just slightly as the kids ran away from their house and he turned to the damage of the window. 

While there wasn't much harm to the actual house, clearing up an egged window was a bitch, especially if it got left unattended and dried out. "Here," Juliette said as she ran a hand through the air in the direction of the egged window.

Nick watched with slight awe as the egg seemingly vanished from their window, cleaning it past what it had been before it got egged. He reached out for Juliette and set his unoccupied hand and set it on her waist as they stepped closer to one another, practically chest to chest. "That is going to take some getting use to, thank you," Nick said with a happy grin, his eyes relaxing with love as he stared at Juliette.

A mock throw-up sound drew both of them away from one another. "Gross," Teddy complained as he clamped his nose shut, obviously smelling their chemosignals.

Juliette just snorted, took her hand in Nick's, and led the family-unit back indoors. "Come on, I think I know where a few board games are that we can play tonight. We can worry about the tv tomorrow," Juliette told them with a grin.

As Juliette left the trio on the couch so they can use the coffee table to play their board game, Nick turned to the two kids. "If I ever find out you two went and ever or were near people that egged houses, you'll be grounded till you're 30. It's not nice, we're lucky that Juliette had her magic to make it seem like it never existed, but never do that. Not just because it's rude, but depending on what you egg, it can also be dangerous, especially if they're elderly homes. Am I understood?" Nick asked staring at the two of his charges, making sure the point got across.

They both nodded, looking a little solemn. "We know, Da-Nick," Holly said seeming to check herself while still looking slightly put out by how serious Nick was being but lifted up their spirits as Nick gave them a soft grin and dragged both of them into a hug against him and moved to rest against the three-person couch. "Good, now tell me how your day at school was," Nick asked them.

Teddy and Holly instantly started trying to talk over one another, both trying to enthrall Nick in their school day that sounded incredibly boring but both wishing to tell him how boring it was.

Nick was just content with the new development and basked in spending time with his family.

* * *

Nick had dropped Holly off and still had five hours until he had to officially go into work as he had taken the later shift for that day. So, he hit Monroe up if he wanted to go for a walk that morning and had grabbed Grimm's leash and tennis ball and left to go meet up with his friend.

He had gotten to the small park and was waiting by the entrance as he took off Grimm's leash and threw the tennis ball for him to chase, one of his favorite pass-times that everyone in the family indulged in. Monroe had handed Nick a cup of coffee as he arrived, seeming to know Nick's taste quite well as he didn't even ask what Nick wanted.

"Thanks," Nick said as the duo started walking into the bark, both having jackets on as Portland morning chill was in the air. "Two Eisbiber kids egged my house last night," Nick told Monroe still feeling surprised over the fact.

"You're the monster under the bed," Monroe explained as he snacked on the pastry he bought this morning as Nick threw the ball for Grimm once more. Monroe was still slightly nervous around the dog, a first for him, and still couldn't believe it when Nick had told him that the shepherd's name was Grimm of all things. "I think some wesen found out you're a Grimm and they're curious," Monroe explained as they found an empty seat.

"Yeah, but you know I'm not like other Grimms," Nick said with a small pout.

Monroe shrugged lightly and took a bit out of his pastry. "Dude, join the misunderstood. Try telling people I don't eat meat. It's like I told you when we first met, none of us have ever seen a Grimm before, you know? You're not real, you're a scary story we tell our kids. 'Be good or a Grimm will come cut your head off,'" Monroe explained as Grimm came back, dropped the ball by Nick's feet, and rested his head on the detective's lap.

"Okay, so now I'm on some kind of Grimm grapevine," Nick asked slightly confused as he absentmindedly petted Grimm's head to the familiars' delight.

Monroe explained to Nick, "You're big news in the Wesen World."

Nick sighed as he pinched his nose, this was certainly not what he was expecting from his life. "Look, it's not them I'm worried about. It's who they're gonna tell and who they'll gonna tell," Nick told him as his thoughts drifted to Juliette, Teddy, and Holly. Teddy would be protected soon enough, going to a magical school for the next term. But Holly? A Blutbad who many know is his foster kid right now, who knows how many wesen kids go to her school and might try and give her crap about it. That doesn't even stop there because Juliette works at an animal hospital, talking to new people every day, many of them probably wesen and she doesn't even know it since her magic can't see them wog.

She would have no way to protect herself safe perhaps her magical realizing it if someone were to attack her. But Juliette had explained to him that magic is no all-knowing, people's thoughts change in a second, they can lash out unexpectantly, just like animals. Nick knew that there was always a possibility neither he nor Juliette's magic can always save Juliette, one day she could get hurt.

"You gotta deal with that before it gets any worse," Monroe told Nick who already had a feeling that was what he had to do, "How's it going with Juliette? You tell her anything yet?" Monroe asked as he grabbed the other pastry he bought, originally for Nick but the detective said he was full from breakfast.

A deprecating laugh followed as Nick leaned back against the bench and let his head fall back so he stared at the sky, he removed his hand from Grimm's head where it was still softly petting him and just cupped it around the warm drink. "Ah, no quite," Nick admitted.

"Nada?" Monroe asked surprised, "Zip?"

Nick picked his head up and curled his lips inward, trying to stop the urge to bite his lips as he shook his head.

"Diddly," Nick confirmed feeling like he was being incredibly stupid over this but couldn't help but worry how Juliette would react.

God, while he had been tucking Teddy in yesterday night, his nephew had practically called him a coward when he asked Nick when he was going to talk to Juliette. Course, he didn't actually say Nick was a coward, but the question itself made Nick feel like a coward if his nephew wasn't worried about Juliette's response but he was.

Heck, even Holly was dealing with the news of the magical world well, he's seen her and Teddy cuddling and scenting each other, something common among adopted blutbad children according to Monroe, and Teddy explaining the world to her more. She reacted just fine, if anything, excited about possibly seeing this side of their supernatural world herself one day.

Monroe just sighed, disappointed in his friend which certainly didn't help Nick feel any better. "I guess Grimm's aren't that brave after all," Monroe commented without much thought.

Nick turned to his friend and just stared at him with slightly narrowed eyes and tilted head. A look that practically screamed, did you really just say that. He opened his mouth to make some type of comeback to his friend when his phone rang. He withheld the groan that wanted to escape, it seemed he didn't have a few more hours before heading into work as he noticed who was calling him.

The life of a cop was certainly glamorous.

* * *

Nick almost wished the location for the body wasn't the opposite way of his house as he got Grimm into the car. He just hopped his captain wasn't going to kill him for having his dog in the car and probably at the station as Juliette didn't get off work until Holly's school ended for the day and could pick him up on their way to go pick up Teddy from his own school.

He had gotten some looks when he entered the station with Grimm, most wondering when the hell he got a dog but seemed to take it in stride as Hank continued to joke about how much of a family man he has started to be in the past year, what with adopting two kids and a dog. All that was missing was the literal white picket fence for their house and actually marrying Juliette.

Nick just sighed and joked with Hank back as Grimm laid down underneath his desk where Nick had conveniently placed one of his sweatshirts he left behind on accident. The dog seemed content as he rested underneath Nick's desk and just closed his eyes, the detective was thankful for a moment when Juliette had gotten around to tell him what was so special about Grimm. It certainly seemed like the dog knew his intentions in any case, as he certainly wasn't disrupting Nick at work, and when Nick went with Hank to the morgue for the report on the newest victim, Grimm just stayed exactly where he was.

It wasn't until Nick and Hank got back from the morgue and ran into their captain that Nick remembered Grimm was still at the station. More importantly, he remembered it when his captain made it known his confusion. "Nick, why is there a German Shepherd underneath your desk?" Captain Sean Renard asked as they entered the main bullpen and saw the dog underneath his detective's desk, still lying down with closed eyes that opened and revealed emerald green eyes with a ring of gray-green around his iris.

"Uh? Oh, that's Grimm. I was walking him when I got the call, my house was the opposite way of the crime scene," Nick told his captain as he watched Sergeant Franco make his way to the trio.

"Grimm?" The captain asked, his expression showing slight surprise and reservation as he heard the name.

"Hmm? Yeah, Grimm. Juliette thought it would be a good name," Nick explained as Franco reached them and informed them that there was a hit off the finger from a crime scene in phoenix.

Upon being informed the details of the case were sent to the detective's email, the trio walked over to their desks. But Sean paused as he neared it as his eyes connected with the dog underneath it. His inner Zauberbiest tensing as their eyes connected, he felt like his very being, his very magic, was being examined by the being in front of him.

He's only heard rumors of such a thing, but to encounter one himself, with his detective being the beings owner, it left Renard feeling apprehensive. For Nick to know such a thing, a Familiär mit Magie, it made Sean Renard know for certain, that the times were changing, and he had to keep up with them.

It seemed he passed the Familiär mit Magie test of character, for the dog just laid his head back down and closed his eyes once more. With his control slightly more strained from the interaction of a being with magic so similar but different than his own, Renard had to drag his focus back to his two detectives as they pulled up the case from Phoenix.

He eyed the dog once more though, uncertain of what it meant for Nick's future along with his own, the reprimand for Nick dying on his tongue.

* * *

Nick sighed as he entered his home after the case was over and practically collapsed onto the couch, feeling drained from the past case and the conflict within him. The problem with the past case was that he almost understood why Lena was killing the men, it was in her nature, she had to if she wished to stay young. But it was wrong, and she killed people.

But was it really her fault when she was just doing what she had to do to survive? Was it really within him to say what was right and wrong though? His eyes lifted upward when a cold bottle touched his hand and he saw Juliette standing there with a concerned smile as she handed him a beer.

"You look drained," she commented as she sat next to him, leaning into him and laying her head on his shoulder.

Nick looked at the beer, wondering for a moment if he really wanted it, his fingers getting slightly wet as the cool precipitation from the bottle ran down the bottle and onto his fingers. "Yeah," he finally said the tiredness making its way back through him as he leaned his head onto her own, taking comfort from his girlfriend.

"You wanna talk about it?" Juliette asked as she gently hugged his torso.

Nick stayed quiet, his heart beating fast but he felt so drained.

Drained of the lies. Drained from being the one to say what was right and what was wrong for wesen. He's been drained ever since his aunt came to him while dying and telling him of his ancestry without preparing him for it beforehand, being thrown fast-first into a matter that he was happy being oblivious about.

"Yeah," he finally said, his mind made up, his hand reaching up to play with Juliette's hair, "It started when Aunt Marie showed up."

And he told her. Told her of the apparent truth of his ancestry. How they were murders and didn't seem to regret or question just who they were killing, tearing families apart without thought. How he feared one day he would be like that, tearing families apart without hesitation, going after them as if they were monsters, and not real people that had real emotions and reasons.

Then he told her, how tired he was. Lying to her, keeping the information from her when he knew he had no fear for doing so. He then explained this case, was it right for him to ruin this family's life for something they couldn't control? He had seen that the daughter was wesen like her mother, would he have to go after her one day, just because she was trying to stay young like she was supposed to be, or would she age like she had no right to.

He couldn't imagine it himself, what decision he would make, he couldn't think about what would happen had Teddy or Holly been like that, what choice he would wish them to do. Finally, he went quiet as the two stayed curled on the couch, basking in the fact there wasn't anything more for them to lie about anymore.

"Nick," Juliette finally softly said as she tilted her head up to look Nick in the eyes. Hearing Nick's inquisitive hum, Juliette continued what she was going to say, "you have a heart of gold. Don't worry about the past, don't worry about the future, worry about there here-and-now. And right now? I love you, all of you. I get it, okay, I _understand_ what it's like for your life to do a 180 triple flip off a diving board all the while trying not to drown. Just know, I will be here when you need me, to not let you drown under these new conditions in your life. Okay?" Juliette asked, leaning up and cupping Nick's cheeks.

Nick's eyes closed as acceptance and relief surged from his chest and seeping into his very being. "I love you," Nick choked out, emotions running high as he knowledge Juliette's admission. She wasn't angry that he kept lies, she didn't demand to know everything. Didn't hate him for keeping this from her. She understood, and that was something he had prayed would happen, he just didn't expect for it to happen.

"I love you too," Juliette told him as she leaned forward and let her forehead rest against Nick's.

Nick reached blindly to set the beer in his hands against the couch's side-table, then instantly drew both arms around her, clinging to her. He had been drowning in his new world, but maybe now he had something to anchor him to land so he didn't keep feeling like he was being dragged further into the water, his feet slipping every time he tried to get traction under him.

"You're not alone. You were never alone," Juliette muttered to him softly, knowing from her own past just what he might be going through right now.

Nick said nothing, just clung closer to Juliette and basked in the knowledge that she knew and she was there for him.

For once, something felt right in his life since his aunt's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, him telling Juliette was not planned. But as I wrote the scene and realized the depth of the actual episode, I thought you know what, he's probably really exhausted from everything about the wesen world. Because I don't know about you, but I don't know if I could make the call about whether I would kill 3 people every 5 years to look the age I was supposed to be or to just gain old and never worry about it again. Nick's a moral person who thinks he knows right from wrong but also puts himself in people's shoes, so I think this case would've been hard for him after he learned the truth about the spider wesen and what they go through. I think it would've been too much, and he would've crashed by the time he got him and would've told Juliette (at least this Juliette) since she experienced something similar to what he's going through. The sad part was, the last part of this chapter was supposed to be a happy scene with Teddy and Holly, not a whump for Nick that turned into him telling Juliette about the wesen world xD


	14. Gladiator Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 12: Last Grimm Standing from the tv show Grimm

**February 2012; Portland, Oregon**

Nick nearly groaned in annoyance as the call came through. He reluctantly answered it though, thankful he had at least already finished breakfast before the call came for that foggy and damp morning. "Burkhardt," Nick said as he answered the call from the station.

Getting the basic report and address, Nick wrote it down on his notepad, thanked the officer, and hung up on them with a small promise of being there soon. "You have a case?" Teddy asked sadly from where he had been seated.

The group had been looking forward to some family time to head to the park together and just hang out there for a few hours then to an aquarium, Nick even promising to play some soccer with Teddy and Holly, especially as Holly was hoping to try out for the High School team and Teddy said he might think about it for Salem depending on how hard the classes were as they taught both muggle and magical classes at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Nick said with honesty as he grabbed his jacket by the basement door and threw it on.

"It's okay, you're going to stop bad people. Don't apologize for that," Teddy said with a small grin despite the sadness still lingering in his eyes.

Nick leaned over Teddy's chair and kissed his hair as he gave Teddy a long hug, knowing his nephew's blutbad side would like the reassurance from him. "I'll be home in time to tuck you guys in, alright?" Nick told the duo who nodded softly.

"Can we call you? Between lunch and dinner?" Holly asked hesitantly as Nick moved and brought Holly into the hug, both Blutbad scent-marking Nick lightly along his neck.

"Of course. If I can't talk for whatever reason, I'll send you both a text beforehand if I can. You know you can always call me if you need me, if you can't get in touch you both have Hank's number, Wu's, and my captain. Just remember-"

"Don't call the captain unless it's an emergency," the two children repeated automatically and together, having that drilled into them. The captain's number was only for emergencies and if they couldn't get in touch with neither Hank nor Wu.

Nick smiled even though they couldn't see it. "Very good," he praised them and could practically see the smug pride the two blutbad children showed at his praise. It was still something he was getting used to as he slowly left the hug and drew Juliette in for her own hug and kiss goodbye.

"Remember, be careful," Juliette commanded him as she laid her forehead on her shoulder, a small regret about him leaving them to go to work, but she knew the life of a policeman, knew to except this even with children in the picture. She couldn't fault Nick for doing what he always wanted to be since a child and his parents died, merlin she went through a similar mindset when she learned her own father and Sirius had been Aurors, the difference was she grew out of that wish, Nick grew into it with his Heart of Gold.

"I will, be careful yourself," he said with a small smile.

Juliette kissed him on his lips with a playful grin herself. "Promise. Now go, you don't want to be late."

"What's going to happen? The body is going to get up by itself?" Nick joked out as he left the hug and went to grab his keys.

"You joke but with our lives, that might happen one day," Juliette called out.

Hearing Nick's laugh as he left the house, Juliette didn't stop the loving smile that sprouted on her lips. Some days it was hard to have Nick leave at odd hours because a cop was never off duty, but then there were days like this, where she remembered exactly why she was dating a cop.

"Come on you two, finish up breakfast, I'm sure you two are eager to the aquarium after the park," Juliette told the two children as she noted their unfinished breakfast and was making sure they were full.

"Can we maybe, not go to the aquarium today?" Teddy asked after he and Holly shared a look.

Juliette frowned. "Are you sure?" She asked but knew the answer even before they both nodded. The aquarium was supposed to be a family activity, their family wasn't complete without Nick there.

"Well, I suppose that means we can hang out a lot longer at the park then huh? Just remember, you have chores that I wish would be finished before bed," Juliette ordered and saw two responding grins in return.

"Deal," Teddy parroted happily, not being that upset about not going to the aquarium as it meant he and Holly could roughhouse more at the local park where they made a few wesen friends that they enjoyed playing with.

* * *

With Teddy and Holly unanimously agreeing on doing their chores before they head to the park, it left Juliette time to do her own chores around the house starting with folding her and Nick's laundry. With her mind wandering from the repetitive motion, she realized that she still needed to go grocery shopping for her and Nick's anniversary dinner.

Thankfully, Maddy had agreed to watch Teddy and Holly tomorrow and drop them off after dinner so it was just the two of them not having to worry about the kids for a few hours. With the thought of dinner on her mind, she reached for her phone and called Nick.

"Hey, what's up?" Nick asked from his side of the phone.

"Some very exciting laundry," Juliette commented as she was nearly finished with the folding.

"Ah, no wonder you called," Nick said with what Juliette imagined his boyish grin.

Hiding her own smile, Juliette actually told him what really crossed her mind enough for her to call him. "Actually, I'm going to the grocery store, so I wanted to check in with you about our anniversary dinner. You do remember that, right?" Juliette teased out knowing how much her boyfriend can be forgetful when on a case.

"Dinner? When have I ever forgotten dinner?" Nick asked playfully.

Juliette's mind flashed to the times he's forgotten dinner, often because his head had been buried in a case and he was worried for the innocent party involved. So while Nick generally tried not to forget, there were times he did, and Juliette just hoped he wouldn't this time. "Ha, okay, so you're saying you want peanut butter and jelly tomorrow night?" she mocked him.

"No, I'm saying that my time with you has been the best four years of my life, and I wouldn't change a second," Nick told her with honesty dripping off his words, she could hear the grin in his voice and it made something warm erupt in her chest.

Juliette still wasn't quite used to love, even after having four years of it with Nick and before that having the love of friends. It was still slightly foreign to her, so Nick's words made something soften inside Juliette and made her magic practically purr and wiggle in happiness and contentment.

"And, uh, flank steak sounds great," Nick told her remembering what they had discussed briefly for what they wanted to do for this year's anniversary.

"Okay, anything else?" Juliette asked with a soft grin, love in her eyes despite not having Nick standing in front of her himself.

"Uh, no, just you," Nick commented and Juliette could tell his mind was starting to go somewhere else, probably back to the case.

"Do you want me with green beans or asparagus?" Juliette asked wondering how long until Nick got distracted enough and ended the call.

"Just butter," Nick muttered.

Juliette knew she lost his attention and had to wrap it up to let him get back to work. "Wow, I think I love you," she jokingly said at hearing his response.

"I love you too," Nick told her back, his mind obviously somewhere else.

Juliette just shook her head, took the phone off her ear, and ended the call. Taking the now-folded up socks and underwear, she went toward their dresser and, after a momentarily struggle, opened Nick's sock drawer. She paused though as she saw a black box laying on top, the dimensions and outside told her exactly what it might be.

Her heart beating fast, Juliette's hand crept toward the box and gingerly picked it up. Her mind was quiet even as her emotions soared in happiness that she felt like she just might cry. Getting ahold of her emotions, she delicately opened the box and felt like her breath had been knocked out of her chest as a smile stretched onto her face as she caressed the ring that lied inside the box.

It was beautiful, in the middle wasn't quite a diamond, not in the traditional sense, but something that resembled a diamond but was tinted green. The same green that was the color of her eyes.

She daintily picked up the ring in her hand, being careful with it, and examined it closer. She noted, around the Rose Gold band an inscription along the inside of the ring that looked new, like almost a couple of weeks type of new.

_I solemnly swear to be your anchor -N_

Juliette thought her heart might explode as she read it and carefully stopped the tears that wanted to escape. For him to chose that wording, it meant the world to her. Not only did it include her father and his friends saying that she loved, but also a promise.

Because an anchor in the magical world, wasn't just a husband or wife, it was someone who would swear to always be there, no matter what, and anchor another's magic. There were no words to describe what anchoring meant to a magical. But the closest way to describe it is that magic was a constant flux in a person, and sometimes, when their magic gets too much for a person, they need an anchor to drive them back to themself. Magic can corrupt someone in the sense that they lose their humanity. They lose what has made them human, and become something else in return. It was common in children, they often became Obscurials, but when it happened in adults, it was even worse.

The first case was in Merlin, then it happened with Grindlewald behind people's back, it had started happening to Dumbledore, it had happened to Voldemort.

For Nick to promise to be her anchor...Juliette felt her lips wobble as she wanted to cry tears of joy. She stepped backward toward the bed, and sat on it, staring at the ring in awe at just the promise that she was holding in her fingers.

* * *

When Nick approached the wesen that had wogged into what looked like a rhino, he had hoped he wasn't making a mistake. Thankfully, while Bryan certainly seemed a little wary when Nick first went over and apparently noticed what Nick was, he didn't freak out like others had and attacked him, so he says it all went okay when Bryan had calmed down.

"So, where can I find Dimitri Skontos?" Nick asked as Bryan seemed to collect himself.

"Don't know," the man answered truthfully, "last time I saw him was a couple of weeks ago. He came in, we worked out. Then he went for a run."

Hank came over then with a photo in hand. "This photo was taken last month," Hank said as he handed Nick the photo of what Skontos currently looks like.

"Yeah, yeah, we threw a party for Dimitri getting paroled," Bryan said with a slight smile thinking about the memories.

"Well, where do you guys run?" Nick asked trying to get back to the questioning from before as his mind raced.

"Forest Park," Bryan explained, "man all the guys here run there."

"Where?" Nick asked wondering how close it was to their crime scene.

Bryan's eyes looked around the room before a grin took his face. "Aye yo, Matty," Bryan called out as another man, slightly smaller than Bryan, but seemed just as fit walked to them, a bag slung over his shoulder that held a similar rhino tattoo as Bryan, "Matty can show you. You heading to Forest Park?" Bryan asked the other one who nodded.

"Yeah, I can show you two where the entrance is where we all run if you want," Matty told the duo.

The detectives thanked him and started following the man out, before they fully turned away though, Nick turned back to Bryan and held out his card. "If you can think of anything else or see Skontos, give me a call?" Nick asked with a look in his eye that also said if Bryan ever needed help to call him anyway.

Bryan looked slightly confused as he grabbed the card but nodded at the same. "Thanks?" he told him with a slightly dumbfounded expression.

Nick followed Matty out of the gym and followed him to the Forest Park which was just a few miles from the crime scene from this morning.

* * *

Juliette shouldn't have been surprised when Nick missed their anniversary dinner, but it still hurt in a way she wasn't quite expecting. He had called her, the night before, to tell her that he was going to be home late as he had to research a few things regarding a wesen on the case. Juliette hadn't pushed, had only asked if he wanted her help which he denied.

In a way, Juliette understood his mentality currently. She remembered what it was like in the war, to think she had to go it alone, only letting certain friends in. In this case, Juliette wasn't Hermione or Ron to Nick's Dorea, she was Luna or Neville, friends that Dorea didn't want anywhere near going on the run with her if she could help it.

Nick had Monroe, who she recalled only having met once so far and apparently one of Nick's only friends outside of work. He was a wesen, a blutbad, which was like a werewolf but in control of their actions. So, Juliette hadn't pushed NIck and could tell this case was meaning a lot to him.

But for him to miss their dinner...Juliette sighed as it was two hours past when he was supposed to be home, stood up from her seat, and blew out the candle in front of her. Keeping the preservation charm she had set on the food, she wasn't hungry as she wrapped her portion up and put it in the fridge for tomorrow.

Afterward, she called Maggy and just asked if the kids could stay the night with her, trying to act like she wasn't upset. Having known how to lie to people's faces and show an emotion she wasn't feeling, Maggy didn't question it at all as Juliette hung up and went down to the basement.

Maybe if she understood more about this...Wesen, maybe then Nick would feel more comfortable about letting her more into this new world of his and help him. That's what she was here for, he wanted to be her anchor, well she wanted to be his. Being an anchor wasn't just a one-way thing, it went to both people, and with Nick being a Grimm...Juliette had no idea how that type of commitment was going to work on his genealogy. Normally, a magical anchoring with a non-magical, nothing really happened for the non-magical, but Nick did have a different kind of magic that she's only ever slightly heard of from Sirius from his books.

So, that's what Juliette went to first. The trunk in the basement had a repealing charm on it to everyone but those blood-tuned to it, which Juliette was as it was her chest, and ran her finger over the keyhole. Feeling the slight prick as the chest drew a drop of her blood, she heard the first lock unlatch inside the chest. She placed her right hand on top of the chest and drew on top of it with her slightly bleeding finger a lighting bolt. Watching the blood sink into the chest, she heard another key unlatch. Knowing there was one more hidden key, Juliette closed her eyes and thought of a snake.

 _"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good,"_ she whispered in Parseltongue.

Hearing the final latch unlock, she lifted the top of the chest and went to the library section of the trunk. The trunk itself had cost her a decent amount of money as it had expansion upon expansion charms and nearly infinity sections of organizing. The area she was looking for, was her library.

After knowing she wanted to leave the wizardry world, Juliette had found all land her family owned through the years and went to each one and copied the libraries that existed inside. The books wouldn't be worth anything because they were copies of the originals, but they contained the text that she wished to have. And since she wasn't planning on selling them at all, she wasn't worried about not having the originals.

She pushed aside those books though, as they weren't her main goal, and instead shifted toward the more personal section of the library and reached the Grimoires of her ancestors. Spells and potions that were never published laid inside them, mostly because her ancestors thought they were too dangerous in the hands of the ministry or because having knowledge of certain spells that no one else knew was a way to keep your family safe and still be more powerful than other families.

Moving past the older grimoires, she remembered when she was talking to Nick about Grim Totem Poles what he looked like, how uncomfortable he seemed. Maybe, there, she might find more answers.

Especially with the knowledge that it was all true.

Finding the book she wanted, Juliette grabbed it, closed and locked her trunk, and made her way to bed. As she changed and slid into bed, she ran her fingers over the book and pushed magic into it. An intent laying itself within the book.

She didn't want Nick to find it, not yet. Not until he let her join his world. Sure he told her about it, but there was a difference between telling someone and letting them join it.

After all, Nick hadn't quite joined the magical world yet.

With that, Juliette opened the book, settled in bed, and read her ancestor's journal about Grimms until she felt her eyes sliding close with each blink.

She closed the book, placed it on her bedside table, and fell into sleep, still wishing for a body behind her own and hoping he was okay and unhurt.


	15. The Cursed Coins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 13: Three Coins in a Fuchsbau from the tv show Grimm

**March 2012; Portland, Oregon**

Nick was relaxing on the couch, a kid under each arm, when the call came in. He panicked for a moment, hoping against hope his ringing phone didn't wake up Teddy or Holly, but his wish didn't come true as the two blutbad with sensitive hearing each woke up. "Dad?" Holly muttered sleepily, clearly not awake.

"Shhh, go back to sleep you two," Nick muttered as he carefully got out from under the two of them and let them lean against one another, Holly pulled Teddy toward her chest as they cuddled on the couch.

Nick fumbled for his phone on the coffee table, saw who was calling him, and answered the call quickly. Juliette making her way from the kitchen from where she had been washing the dishes and leaned against the entryway between the family room and kitchen.

"Yeah," Nick muttered into the phone, moving from the coffee table to the front door and shoving his feet into his shoes, "I know the place, I'll be there in twenty. Secure the scene, start getting statements of anyone nearby, I'll call Hank," Nick told whoever was on the other side.

"Duty calls?" Juliette asked from where she was still leaning.

Nick nodded as he grabbed his jacket from the basement door and shrugged it on, he moved toward Juliette and grabbed her hips softly, and pulled her towards him. She went willingly as they shared a kiss. "Be careful," Juliette told him, peaked him once more, before moving to grab the blanket from the lounge chair to drape against the children.

"Will they be okay?" Nick muttered to her, feeling bad for leaving their children.

They should've been in bed already, but they were both feeling wound up especially when Holly had woken up with a nightmare. Something to do with blutbad bonds had awoken Teddy with them, so Nick had let them cuddle against him as they felt safe when they were with him. "I'll make sure they are. If for some reason Holly has another nightmare, I'll ask if she wants a Dreamless Sleep. Though, if she does take it..." Juliette trailed off as Nick finished her sentence, already nodding in agreement with the plan, "she won't be able to go to school tomorrow. That's fine, she's really good at not missing school."

"Don't forget about Career Day at Holly's school," Juliette told him with a stern look.

"I know, I know. You have the day off too as well, right?" Nick asked as he finally moved away from Juliette and started looking for his car keys, hands already pulling his phone out of his pocket to call Hank about the case.

Juliette had a teasing smile on her face. "I do. Just make sure you are there, let me know if your Work-Wife is joining us," she said as Juliette moved to grab something from the counter and brought it forward. It was his car keys.

Sheepishly as he didn't remember setting the keys down but their designated bowl, Nick grabbed the keys, gave Juliette a kiss, and moved to give each kid a kiss on their forehead as well. They mumbled something when he did so, probably thanks or a be-careful, but Nick decided it didn't matter.

Leaving the house and locking it behind him, he finally dialed Hank's number, knowing his partner would get there before him. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting case.

* * *

Nick made his way home still feeling conflicted. Farley Kolt might've known his aunt, could've had a relationship with his aunt. It was still swirling in his mind, why had his aunt left him in any case? Was it because she was a Grimm and Kolt was a wesen? She clearly would've known about it though, which made him feel even more conflicted as his aunt also seemed to be of the mindset of just killing wesen, no matter if it was their fault or not.

Shaking his head as he entered his house, he looked over to the couch and felt a small amount of relief that neither child was there, it meant that they probably did move to their bedrooms at some point and didn't need to comfort one another. NIck had to admit, he was getting used to how tactile his kids were, often brushing a hand against him at some point or just burying themselves along his side in a long hug no matter what he was doing. It was something he was getting use to, but couldn't help but love. He hoped it wasn't something they fully grew out of in any case, as it seemed to be almost part of their personality.

Nick was surprised when he spotted Juliette coming downstairs with a frown and furrowed eyebrows on her face. "Juliette?" Nick asked as she went toward him.

"Were you with some cursed objects?" Juliette asked, looking him over with trained eyes, seemingly to try and spot something on him.

"What?" Nick asked confused before his mind went back to how weird Harper had been at the morgue and then Hank when he got the coins that were in their victim's stomach before flashing to what Kolt had been telling him. "Um, I didn't have them?" Nick told her feeling uncertain as she crept toward him.

He watched Juliette purse her lips before taking one of his hands in her own. He felt a shiver wash over him before something warm settled in his chest, he looked at their connected hand and saw a faint glow from where their palms were connected. Looking up from her hand and following her arm to her face, he looked closely at her face.

Her closed eyes, furrowed brows, scrunched up nose, she was concentrating on something. And with the feeling of magic flowing in his body, her magic specifically, he assumed she was checking for herself that he was alright. Finally, the warm feeling in his chest receded until a residual warmth was left, Nick missed the feeling but didn't complain as he watched Juliette's closed eyes open to reveal the brilliant green that had a ring of gold around them. Something he was noticing more and more as she used her gifted magic.

"Okay?" Nick asked her softly, moving his thumb still in her hand and caressing her own without thought.

Juliette's shoulders had untensed as she gave him a soft smile. "Yeah. But whatever you were near is strong. But any effects should die down after a good rest, it seems they're more touch-based. From what I gather, they want to be touched, any time they aren't, they sort of pull on the bond they form and want you to touch them, keep the curse going. Of course, I won't be certain unless I see the coins myself, but it seems like a complicated rune-based curse. How'd you even come in contact with such a thing?" Juliette asked as she wrapped her arms around Nick and drew him in a hug, practically feeling that he wanted comfort.

"It's this case," Nick told her and explained to her all that he knew about the case itself and the coins.

When he started describing the coins, he felt his girlfriend tense in his arms and slowly step away from him, seeming in thought. "You said a Swastika on one side and a lion head on the other?" she asked, slightly distracted.

"Yeah, what you know of it?" Nick asked slightly confused but could feel relief flow through him.

Juliette nodded slowly. "Stay here," she told him as she made her way into the basement.

Nick shrugged off his shoes, dropped his keys in the bowl, and hung up his jacket, ready to collapse into bed and try and deal with what his mind was distracted with. He had grabbed two beers from the fridge and set them on the coffee table in the living room when Juliette reappeared, a large book in hands, roughly the size of his own ancestors' journals, and some type of black gloves on top.

She set the book down on the table and started flipping through them. Nick saw a variety of goblets, tiaras, gloves, buttons, and eventually coins where Juliette slowed down her page-turning. "Here, is this what it looked like?" Juliette asked stopping a page that had an intricic drawing of the very coins Nick saw from the victim's stomach.

"Yeah," Nick breathed as he looked above the image and saw the name printed there. Coins of Zakynthos, which made sense given what Kolt had told him about the coin's history. He looked further down at the writing to the side but paused as he couldn't read it, "is this Latin?" he asked as he pointed to the writings.

Juliette nodded her head. "Basically, the history of the coins is that there was a High Dark Priestess that had been commissioned to create coins that brought luck to the ruler who wished them for himself. Unknown to many, but the Priestess had been taken to bed by the king for many weeks, him having killed the last one when she refused. She was angry and hurt and hated the king for what he was doing to her and her kind, so, she created the coins but left a curse on them," Juliette explained as she turned the page and he saw a king standing tall, the coins holding together the cloak around his neck, but then the image moved, and it looked like waves of power were coming off the man.

"She cursed it so that while they did what he wished for, giving him charisma over others, it left an effect combined with the metals she used. See, the high levels of arsenic and mercury can damage those chemically, it's the magic that really changed their behavior where they had the urge to always carry the coins with them. It's like a scratch that can't be itched, always needing the relief on them or they feel like they're being driven insane. The coins themselves are designed to drive people mad as a side-effect of the spell she used for letting the carrier have charisma over others, where the rush of power and control often feel...out of this world in a way. Usually, to the point it ends in their death, whether by their hand or another remains to be seen," Juliette described as the image on the page showed a person entering the frame, an ax in hand, and swiping it, taking the ruler's head off before picking up the coins themself and taking it with them out of frame.

"What about if they lose the coin?" Nick asked as he stared at the image, Hank in mind who had been under the coins auroa.

"Well, assuming he didn't realize the feelings that had flown threw him, I'd say a good sleep should cure him. Sleeping does a lot of good than people realize, sleeping helps brains naturally throw off suggestions, it's why people feel so refreshed after getting a good night's rest. He should be fine, especially if he only had it for a few hours. If you had for days though? Weeks," Juliette gave a soft whistle as she remembered the kids sleeping upstairs, "that would take longer for the spell to break. Depening on the time, maybe even need a Curse-Healer to help break the spell," Juliette explained.

"How do you stop from becoming under the effects of the curse?" Nick asked as he turned the page back to the image of the coins, knowing he needed to get them away from others.

Here, Juliette grabbed the gloves she brought up with her and handed them to Nick. He looked them over. At first, he would've called them just normal black leather gloves, but then his hand really ran over the material and he noted it wasn't leather, maybe something similar to it. He felt tiny groves under his hand and sent a questioning look to Juliette.

"This, is Dragon-Basilisk-Gloves," Juliette explained as she picked on up and carefully put it on Nick's right hand. His fingers fitting in the gloves easily and as he moved his fingers, noted with raised eyebrows that it didn't even feel like he had gloves on except perhaps the slight warmth he was feeling from where the material was over his hand.

"What's that?" Nick asked as he ran his non-gloved hand over the gloved one, noting how weird it was for his hand to feel the texture but the one inside the glove felt like it couldn't.

Experimentally, he picked up the beer with his gloved hand and felt shock as the smooth glass connected with his fingers. It was like the glove wasn't even there when it clearly was! "What?" he muttered to himself as he ran his fingers over the beer's precipitation.

"Think about feeling the glove under your fingers," Juliette muttered in his ear and he did as she requested.

Feeling in shock as the cool glass of the beer suddenly felt leathery and like what the inside of gloves felt like. "How?" he muttered before his face turned into a playful scowl as he turned to his girlfriend when she said, "Magic!" with a gleeful expression on her face.

"Ha, ha," he mumbled out with a small shake of his head, a smile on his face, "but really, how?"

"This type of material is special. Because it's rare for having enough material for both, when they care combined, nothing can penetrate them and they have the added bonus of their individual magic combining. That magic, makes it so the wearer can pretty much feel through the gloves. They're special like that," Juliette explained as she handed the other glove to Nick and watched him put it on.

"These are amazing," Nick told her with honesty before slowly taking the gloves off and tried handing them back to Juliette who just pushed his hands back toward him.

"Keep them. I don't use them, and I have a feeling you'll need it more than me," she told him with a soft living grin, "they're help protect you. Not only from these wesen you described to me, but from cursed objects such as the coins, and they don't leave fingerprints behind. You never know when you might need gloves like that. Plus, they have a small rune near the end that keeps your hands warm during the winter. They won't wear down, so you'll get good use out of them. Keep them."

Nick looked at the glove and wondered how his girlfriend came across such an item before he leaned over and gave Juliette a long kiss. "Thank you," he breathed out to her as he stood up and went to his hanging jacket, he put the gloves in the pocket there, "Is there anti-stealing charms on them?" he asked as he thought about how sticky-fingered some people can be, he didn't want to lose the gloves.

Juliette hummed and when he turned to her, saw her nodding. "The other rune near the base of the gloves is an anti-theft. I can make the reciprocating rune on your jacket pocket so if they do fall out, within a few minutes or hour depending on active foot traffic, the gloves will reappear there," Juliette explained.

Nick thanked her as he made his way back to her and they finally opened their beers. "Now, I know that's not the only thing on your mind," Juliette said as Nick sank into the couch and leaned into her.

"There's this guy, we arrested, and during the interview, he said something pretty weird," Nick explained as he took a sip from the beer.

"What did he say?" Juliette asked as she curled into Nick's side and drank some of her own beer.

Nick took a moment to collect himself before explaining to Juliette, "He said he knew someone from Rhinebeck."

"Rhinebeck, New York, where you were born?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah," he started, seeming to be lost in thought, "He said he was with a woman 18 years ago, but she left him when her sister died in an accident. And she left him to take care of her sister's kid."

"Wait a minute," Juliette said, her mind collecting the dots and why Nick seem so distant when talking about this, "was he talking about your Aunt Marie?"

"I don't know," Nick replied, looking slightly lost at the thought.

Confused, Juliette softly asked Nick," You didn't ask?"

"I couldn't. You know, it's a police investigation. I can't bring my personal life into it. He could use it against me, and I don't even know if he was telling me the truth," Nick explained looking slightly frustrated.

Juliette stayed quiet for a second, her thoughts twisting in her own head. "What do you need me to do?" Juliette asked as she wrapped her free arm around Nick as he took a drink from the beer.

Nick took a moment, seeming to debate if he wanted Juliette in on this. "All right, well, his name is Farley Kolt. I want to know if he was living in Rhinebeck when he said he was," Nick finally told her, turning his head and kissing the top of her hair.

"I can do some digging," she told him as they basked in each other's presence, knowing how hard the accident was for Nick.

Eventually, the duo had dumped the rest of the beer in the sink, tossed the bottles, and went up to bed after checking on Teddy and Holly.

* * *

The coins felt smooth in his hands. Smooth and cold, Nick realized as he wore the gloves but felt the coins with his fingers, after making sure it was safe with Juliette first. He could almost feel the coins spell in his hands, being stopped by the gloves from actually reaching him.

He didn't know how he could feel the magic on the coins, but after being in Juliette's presence while she performed magic both around and on him, he started to noticed it more. Like there was some type of charge in the air he was starting to associate with magic, especially in concern to Juliette's magic.

It was perhaps one of the few reasons he could still sleep restfully at night, as he went to bed in their house that was saturated in Juliette's magic. He hadn't quite gotten the jewelry that was supposed to let him have access to the runes yet, Juliette did mention it was going to take a while before his was ready, as it was a long process of cementing the magic to a non-magical accessory for a non-magical to manipulate.

He wasn't really worried about it though, Hank was apparently already accepted into the runic nature of their house. Everyone at the station has a limited-access where it would be combined with the Intent-Ward around the house so anyone with good intent can access their house, those that don't won't be able to step foot in the yard. Nick just knew he would need to have Monroe and Juliette meet soon enough, half to include Monroe to have the same access as Hank, but also to further introduce Juliette to the Wesen world.

Nick was still hesitant about it but knew one day his girlfriend needed to be included in what he does, especially as he did want to marry her one day, hopefully soon. Heck, they had even started talking about officially adopting Holly into their family and Juliette had brought up hesitantly adopting Teddy since apparently, he had been having long-discussions with his grandma about his feelings toward her and Nick, how he wanted to call them his parents even with the knowledge that Juliette was his godmother, not his actual mother. That he did have parents that loved him and died for what they believed for a better future for him.

Shaking his thoughts from where they were drifting, Nick set the coins back in the lead case they came in and stuck them behind the old suitcase in the closet, a hiding place for now until he could get Juliette to come to the trailer and perhaps see what might be needed to either break the curse or destroy the coins. Well, that and because Juliette had mentioned something called a Fidelius Charm that he thought would be good to have around the trailer along with an intent ward once he found a more permanent place for the trailer than just at a storage place.

Nick pulled his phone out from his pocket and saw the time, he should be getting home. Especially since Holly had Career Day tomorrow and he needed to be up early as Juliette had signed them both up as volunteers for the event. Shooting Hank a reminder time for when he's supposed to be there, Nick stepped out of the trailer and locked it up.

He'd worry about the coins another day, right now he had to remember what he was going to say to an auditorium full of 9th-12th graders and remember what he should wear for the event.

Oh the joys of being a parent.


	16. The Dragon's Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 14: Plumed Serpent from the tv show Grimm

**March 2012; Portland, Oregon**

When Juliette had called Nick's phone to wish him a good night and hope he came home soon, she was not expecting a female to answer it. "Hello, Nick's phone, what do you want?" the voice asked in a slightly impatient tone of voice.

"Who is this?" Juliette asked confused because it was certainly Nick's phone, she admitted as much, but the female voice she didn't recognize and Nick wasn't what one would say, a person to make friends outside of work, so Juliette was confused at the suddenly new voice.

"Uh, this is a friend of Nick's," came the reply that felt slightly off to Juliette, "who's this?"

"Where's Nick?" Juliette asked, her magic telling her whoever was on the other end wasn't someone good, a gut feeling.

"He's right here with me," the voice said with a small giggle as Juliette heard Nick trying to grab it in the background.

Juliette wasn't impressed with the woman especially as she muttered, "Hey, take it easy, Baby. Ow, oh, that kinda felt good."

Now knowing the girl was in trouble, Juliette just prayed Holly and Teddy weren't still up and hearing this conversation, because while they loved Nick, they seemed to adore Juliette just a tad bit more and were perhaps more protective of her than they really needed to be. When Nick had asked Monroe about it for her, he told her that it had something to do with being the matriarch in the family and were seen in the pack as the one needing to be protected the most.

Finally, Nick seemed to grab the phone. "Juliette, I can explain," Nick started which Juliette hide a grin as that is possibly the worst way to start a sentence with how this scenario was going.

"Uh-huh," Juliette told him, a smile on her lips, "I can't wait to hear this story."

"You're not mad?" Nick asked in the phone, Juliette could practically hear the confusion in his tone which made Juliette almost want to roll her eyes.

"Nick," Juliette started slightly slowly, "I trust you. I don't know what's going on over there, but I trust you."

She could practically feel Nick relaxing at her words, whether he was afraid that she thought he was cheating on her aside, Juliette admitted to herself that had they not told each other of their ancestry, and had she not spotted the ring in his sock-drawer, she might have thought that. But Juliette knew Nick, has known him for four years, he was helping her raise Holly and Teddy, he wouldn't cheat on her and they both knew it.

"Oh thank god," Nick seemed to breathe out with a relieved sigh.

"Just, give me a call when you're on your way home with whatever you're doing. Dinner's still downstairs, a preservation charm on it. Hopefully, the kids are in bed," Juliette told Nick as her hand reached out to run through Grimm's fur.

"Alright, well, if the kids are still up tell them I'll be home soon to tuck them in. Will you still be up?" Nick asked as he faced away from Ariel so he didn't see her narrowed aggressive eyes.

"I'll check on them in a second. And yeah, I'll still be up, that means you're on your way home?" Juliette questioned him as she grabbed her book from the side table, intent on reading it downstairs if Nick was on his way home.

"Yeah, love you," Nick told her.

"Love you too," she replied and ended the call.

Nick finally turned around, still seeming shocked at what Ariel had done to him, practically jumping him, and started moving away from her toward the gate to the backyard. "Oh, you're not leaving so soon, are you? I hope you're not some kind of tease," Ariel inquired as she stepped toward him, matching his step as he walked backward. "After you came all this way?"

He knew he should've trusted his instinct when it came to seeing Ariel at the club and not seeing her freaking out over him being a Grimm, but rather intrigued. Sure it was perhaps nicer than the full terror wesen had, but he had to say he almost preferred it over the lust Ariel seemed to have for him.

Nick just hoped it didn't turn into a case of stalking, cause then he might have some problems as Ariel seemed to be the only one who really knew where her father might be, and with him being a War Vet, there was no telling where he was mentally, especially given being a dragon wesen which he wanted to talk to Juliette about as he swore she mentioned actual dragons in her story about her magical schooling.

Turning his back from Ariel, Nick was ready to go home and fully figure out what the hell just happened and how this all escalated and make sure Juliette wasn't actually mad at him. As he left, he heard Ariel behind him, "Remember, Nick, you came for me. I didn't come to you."

Juliette felt a laugh bubble in her as Nick explained what happened, which included the kiss Ariel had forced on him, but there was something so amusing about it that got to Juliette. "You really got someone's attention, huh?" Juliette asked as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck and leaned for a kiss.

Nick pulled her closer and deepened the kiss, making a hum of acknowledgment, he trailed his lips down toward her neck. "Upstairs?" he asked her softly, wondering if she was in the mood or not, especially given the possible cheating aspect of the night.

"Upstairs," Juliette agreed as they shuffled toward the stairs.

She felt her magic flair inside her and felt Nick shudder in return. Something soothed inside of Juliette because for Nick to still be as intuned with her magic, it really did mean he wasn't cheating on her with this Ariel. With that knowledge settling something inside her further, and her trust in Nick expanding, Juliette let Nick lead them upstairs as she sent magic out of her and toward Teddy and Holly's room.

With it rebounding, telling her they were asleep, Juliette threw a silencing charm around their bedroom as Nick continued to kiss her.

After all, what was a better way to reassure the other of their love?

Neither noticed the broken heart on the window from one Ariel who, when she had done so, didn't feel the magic seep into her and she walked off the yard. Not knowing why she suddenly needed to get away from the house, just that it was urgent to do so.

* * *

Juliette looked at the time once more, a sinking feeling in her chest. She had grabbed her phone to call Nick when Teddy's number flashed on her phone. "Thank, Merlin, where are you, Teddy?" Juliette asked as she quickly answered the phone.

"One would think a parent would take better care of their children. Especially when their father is a Grimm," a female voice came from the phone, making something ignite in Juliette's chest as she recognized the voice.

"Where are Teddy and Holly?" Juliette asked in a dangerous voice, her magic threatening to lash out at her house, she fought for control for a moment before it settled inside her, simmer on the surface of her skin.

"Oh they were so easy to get," the voice taunted, "just showing them my other side and they came so willing when I told them Nick was in the hospital. At least, until they seemed to smarten up and ask for a codeword of all things. You should really take better care of them."

Juliette felt her lips curl back, a snarl dying in her throat as she tried to keep a level head. "Where are my children, Bitch?" Juliette antagonized, she couldn't help herself.

There was clicking disapproval on the other side of the phone. "Now, now, that's no way to treat your children's new guardian, now is it? I'm going to give you an address, you are going to meet me there. I recommend not telling our precious Nick about it, you wouldn't want him to get hurt, now do you? Or better yet, the children?" the voice taunted before hanging up.

Juliette clenched the phone tightly in her hand as she did her best from stopping her magic from shorting it out. Especially as, seconds later, a text tone sounded through the empty house. Glancing down at the phone, she saw the address that she thought was around the mining district.

Pursing her lips, Juliette hovered over Nick's number. He needed to be told, in truth, it wasn't just her kids after all. With that thought, she dialed Nick's number as she grabbed her shoes and jacket. She had children to save, and her magic was ready for it.

Arriving at the location, she wasn't surprised to see Nick, what did surprise her was the gentleman next to him. "Monroe, right?" Juliette asked as she carefully extended her hand for a handshake.

"Uh, yes, that's me. I'm Monroe, the Blutbad, which you already knew because Nick told you. You're the Magier, which Nick told me, uh sorry if I wasn't supposed to know," the man stuttered out as he shook Juliette's hand seemingly in a state of either terror or awe.

"I don't know what a Magier is, if that's what wesen call my kind of witches and wizards, then yes. I already know Nick told it. Perhaps we can have this conversation later, though?" Juliette inquired as she flexed her other hand, trying to stop her magic from lashing out in the environment, still on edge from the call.

"I agree, Juliette, you should stay here," Nick tried to tell her but stopped upon seeing a look in Juliette's eyes he never spotted before.

"Nick, I love you, but I am not sitting this one out. In fact, she wanted me here, and I'm barely controlling my magic as it is. I'll deal with it, promise me you'll get the kids out," she asked, staring him straight in the eye.

Monroe seemed to awkwardly shuffle behind them as boyfriend and girlfriend stared at one another. Nick examining Juliette, taking in her posture, her set shoulders, the way her eyes seemed to darken like a bomb ready to go off any second. And for a moment, Nick saw just how she could lead an army against Dark Wizards out of school because the woman standing in front of him wasn't the carefree relaxed Juliette, this one meant war, and was ready to kill someone for even thinking about harming her children.

So, Nick finally slowly nodded. "I'll get them out, but I will watch your back," he told her with finality.

If she wanted to let her magic free, he wasn't going to stop her. Maybe seeing her in action will finally settle something inside him to let her into his world finally.

"Good," Juliette said as they found a Fairmont Section Car that Monroe knew how to use.

There was silence for a few seconds before Monroe finally said, "Hey, can I just say, I'm just glad I could be here to, you know, help rescue some kids I haven't been officially introduced to. Well, I suppose I've met Holly, but the point still stands," Monroe shouted over the sound of the engine.

Juliette refrained from smiling, she had a feeling she'd like Monroe once they got to know each other more. "Are you really going to bring that up right now?" Nick asked with exasperation, Juliette figured this just might be something common between the two of them.

She could certainly tell they were friends in any case, and her magic felt lighter with the knowledge that Nick really did have more friends than Hank. She had always been slightly worried over it, but with that knowledge, she felt more determined to make sure they all came out of this unharmed.

Especially as she had a feeling Teddy and Monroe would get along just fine, especially considering how much Teddy loved to read, she had a feeling Monroe was just as much of a nerd and the two would be texting one another behind everyone's back.

"No, no, no, I'm just a little nervous is all. These are Daemonfeuers after all," Monroe commented making Juliette pause for a second.

Right, this woman was a wesen, why did she forget that again. "Tell me about these Daemonfeuers," Juliette asked the two men.

There was a pause as Monroe seemed to want to smack his forehead while Nick suddenly looked uncertain. "Are you sure you don't want me to handle them?" Nick asked with a slightly sheepish look toward Monroe who looked like he wanted to smack Nick for not telling Juliette about the wesen that was on his case.

"No," Juliette said, her magic twitching at the thought of not handling these Daemonfeuer herself.

"Okay, well, they're dragons. In the basic sense. They seem to use their own fat to cause a substance the linger in the air and use some type of kinetic energy to light it up," Nick explained awkwardly.

"Oh? Dragons, then I should be fine. I fought a dragon when I was fourteen before, I lived," Juliette said with a small grin as she heard the choked sound Monroe made behind her along with Nick having an exasperated look on his face.

"Didn't you tell me you got burned?" Nick asked her.

Juliette shrugged. "Meh, it was superficial. The school healer easily healed me. Plus, I outflew the thing after it got out of its chain, I think I can handle these dragons."

Monroe sounded like he just might be dying behind them as Nick just gave another sigh. "Just...don't underestimate them and don't get burned to a crisp? Already saw two bodies yesterday of what that looked like, I'd prefer if that wasn't you or the kids," Nick told her, seeming resigned that this was something Juliette had to do.

They didn't say more, because they reached the lair of the Daemonfeuer. Juliette stepped out of the car and toward the entranceway. She tilted her head toward the side of the cave which was slightly obstructed from the bronze pipe that littered and decorated the cave. Nick nodded slightly, and dragged Monroe with him behind it, letting Juliette take lead and have him and Monroe quietly make their way around and find the kids.

Juliette walked confidently, her hands open at the side of her arms as she took a deep breath and let her magic finally release. The emotions she's felt since the Daemonfeuer called her saying she had her children made her magic rise easily to the surface. She heard a cough up ahead and opened her eyes to see fire alighting straight toward her.

She stood her ground and held up her right hand, magic dancing from her palm in front of her, spreading around in less than seconds. The fire collided with the barrier of pure magic and dissipate instantly, nothing hitting her at all. She heard a small gasp toward the side and briefly saw Monroe's absolute shock, but ignored it to focus on the threat in front of her and let her boyfriend deal with Monroe.

"How?" A growly voice asked as Juliette saw a man that looked sick standing in front of her, looking shocked but underneath saw protective anger.

She didn't know what his daughter had told him in order for such a response toward her two children, but Juliette was out for blood, and when she got like this, it didn't end well for who it was directed at.

After all, she killed Quirrel when she was 11, a basilisk and Tom Riddle at 12, fought Remus when he tried to bite her as a werewolf at 13, killed Barty Crouch Jr when he attacked her after she returned from with Cedric's body at 14, killed Bellatrix Lestrange at 15 after she killed Sirius while crackling, killed numerous Death Eaters at 16 when they found her on the run and killed Voldemort at 17. Juliette wasn't unused to killing people, especially when they were after someone she loved.

So, without hesitation, Juliette shot spell after spell toward the male Daemonfeuer, but he continued to dodge. She saw her opening when he opened his mouth to blow fire at her once more, and used _Wingardium Leviosa_ to pick up multiple broken pipes and pushed them toward the Daemonfeuer.

She watched him choke on his own blood as multiple pipes stabbed through his chest.

"Dad," came the voice that had taunted her over the phone as she slid toward her father's downed body. "You fought valiantly, Daddy. You did," she commended him.

Juliette could feel with her magic the moment the man died, his body slumping over as he finally succumbed to his wounds. Ariel stood up and looked at Juliette, a fire in her own eyes.

"You killed my father," Ariel said, her voice dangerous.

"And you took my children," Juliette responded in a similar voice, her hands glowing a soft golden as magic rushed to the surface.

They both paused in a second as Nick's voice rang through the cavern, "We got them, Juliette! We're out!"

She knew that Nick would rush in here in seconds if Juliette didn't make her way out soon. But with how tense Ariel was, Juliette knew better than to turn her back on the younger Daemonfeuer. "Do you really want to test me?" Juliette inquired, her magic itching for a fight.

"It's my turn, to die with dignity," Ariel claimed as she coughed.

Juliette could see the particles, they were surrounding Ariel herself and not quite toward Juliette. She would've let Ariel die...had Juliette not known dragons beforehand and know they were immune to their own fire.

So, without hesitation, Juliette's hand went toward another broken sharp pipe and swung it toward Ariel. The next cough dying on her lips as the pipe magically impaled Ariel in the throat, stopping her from igniting the fire. Juliette paused as she watched Ariel die herself and stared at her hand, slightly confused.

During this whole battle, if it could be called that in truth, she hadn't muttered any spells. All she did was just think of what she wanted and her magic did it. She never heard of magic doing that before, and that slightly terrified Juliette as her magic settled inside her core once more, not even slightly winded.

She felt like she could easily do that 20 more times and still have extra energy.

Knowing if she thought about how freaky her magic was would lead to Juliette panicking, Juliette just shook her head and made her way out of the cave and opened her arm as two bundles of bodies instantly barreled into her body in fierce hugs.

"Are you okay?" Juliette asked with relief as she held her two kids at arm's length to examine their bodies for any signs of hurt.

"We're fine, Mom," Holly muttered as she forcefully threw herself at Juliette so they could continue to hug.

"Good," Juliette muttered as she briefly closed her eyes.

She'd worry about her magic later. Right now, she just wanted to spend time with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give thanks to those that do read the chapter, send kudos, and even comment. The comments especially as they give me more motivation to continue with this story and with how often I've been updating them. It kinda just tells me that, hey some people have viewed this and enjoyed it. So thanks for sending comments and telling me you like the chapter and to keep up the work. It really means a lot and I just wanted to make sure you guys knew you have my appreciation!


	17. Rosalee Calvert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 15: Island of Dreams from the tv show Grimm

**March 2012; Portland, Oregon**

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" an excited chant shouted as Holly threw herself at Juliette and Nick from where they sat at the end of her bed.

They had sent Teddy to his room earlier so they could be alone with Holly when they asked her if she wanted to officially be part of their family. Teddy knew, Juliette wanting to sit down with him herself and make sure he really was okay with it, when Teddy had figured it out, his excitement was obvious to how he felt about the situation.

Juliette knew she, Andy, and Nick would need to sit down with Teddy soon enough, make sure he truly did want to be adopted by Juliette and Nick, that even if he does or doesn't want to be, nothing would really change. After all, Juliette always had seen Teddy as another son regardless, she helped raise him after all since he was born.

She dismissed the thoughts of Teddy for the moment, concentrating on an excited Holly as she looked over the papers with a reverent look in her eyes. "Okay," Nick said softly, looking to be in shock himself with how happy he seemed to be with Holly saying yet, "okay, if you want, we can fill this out and I can drop them off on my way to work tomorrow. Juliette knew some people," he said glancing toward his girlfriend who admitted to him that who he was dropping the papers off to would take them to the Goblins, "so by the end of the week, you'll officially be Holly Burkhardt. Daughter of Nick Burkhardt and Juliette Silverton."

Holly's answering grin showed that she had no problems with that, was excited for it, in fact. Juliette moved some of the long hair out of Holly's face and cupped it with gentle, loving hands. "You know, you don't have to accept this. We love you no matter what, I just want to make sure you're ready for this," Juliette told her, knowing how much it meant to be wanted, that there wasn't an alternative reason for doing this.

It was perhaps why she doesn't talk to the Weasley Family as much anymore. Molly Weasley had...ideas when she learned that her youngest son and her twins had befriended Dorea Potter. Juliette didn't know until after the war when she had informed the family about taking up Hermione's offer and leaving the country, she didn't mention the new identity, something holding her back. But after Molly had tried to manipulate Motherly Concern about staying and why she wasn't with one of her sons, that they could help her as a family, well Juliette knew Molly Weasley, out of some type of desire, wanted Juliette in her family by marriage.

She thought maybe she had misread the situation the first time, so she had informed Molly that she was gay, which wasn't quite true, Juliette just never cared for whatever gender her partner was, she just fell in love with a person's personality more than anything else. Nick just happened to have that personality that she fell in deep love with, and she didn't think she could ever feel what she feels with Nick. He knew her past, all of it, and she never even told Ron or Hermione that much.

Molly...didn't take it very well. Juliette knew she wasn't homophobic, Bill was Bisexual and had been quite proud of the fact while Charlie was asexual, but perhaps it was the knowledge that everyone knew Ginny wasn't gay, that drove Molly into trying to pair the girls up after hearing about Juliette's preference.

They...didn't end up on a good note. Juliette still talked to the Weasley Children, on occasion would send a letter to Arthur Weasley, but Juliette made the choice of not contacting Molly, not after she had betrayed her trust. And as the wizardry world knew, you don't betray Juliette's trust and expect everything to be alright afterward.

Ron had learned that the hard way in their fourth year. When he turned his back on her, their relationship was strained afterward, Juliette ending up closer with Hermione and the twins than Ron. But the difference between Ron and Molly was that Ron was still growing, he was still a child, and he knew he made a mistake and he learned from it. Made it up to her, constantly making sure she knew how much he really did value their friendship and that he was sorry for ever thinking she wanted in the tournament.

It might not have been healthy, but Juliette didn't have a healthy childhood, and her trust could easily be fractures and hard to put back together.

After all, anything that gets cracked, stays cracked. It can be fixed, but the crack always remains there, hidden, but there.

"I want to be your daughter, officially," Holly said seriously as she stared between the two people both her and her blutbad saw as her parents and pack. They were hers, she just wanted it to be official and have the last name, Burkhardt.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure," Juliette said with a grin as the trio hugged fiercely between them.

There was a happy shout from outside the door before it burst to reveal a giddy Teddy who threw himself in the hug pile.

The family laughed as they caught Teddy and let him join the embrace.

* * *

Dinner that night was a happy affair with energy practically bouncing off the walls as the kids giddy conversed between them or telling their parents about their day in school. They were all happy and excited for the days to come, when it was over, Teddy and Holly jumped up, grabbed the dishes, and raced to the kitchen to wash them for their parents who watched on in amusement.

"I did want to talk about something," Juliette asked as she reached to the side and grabbed Nick's hand in her own.

"Oh?" Nick asked as he racked his brain for something he might've done wrong.

Juliette laughed and shook her head slightly. "You didn't do anything wrong. Get that look off your face," she teased, "I just wanted to ask if you would teach me to shoot a gun."

Nick blinked and looked cute with his confused expression. "Why do you want to learn that? I thought you hated guns? And what about your magic?" Nick asked as he rubbed his thumb against her own, not arguing about it, just confused as he thought she never really wanted to learn.

This time Juliette looked slightly uncomfortable but slowly relaxed as Nick caressed her thumb with his own without thought. "Truth? I know the basics of shooting. Moody taught them to me when I forced him to train me after meeting the real one. He and Shacklebolt had started training me behind everyone but Sirius' back as he was in charge of giving me basic training when I asked him to. I just, it's been a while and I think it's a good alternative should we be in public and I can't use my magic. With everything that's going on, I think it would be for the best," Juliette explained as she squeezed Nick's hand lightly.

Nick gave her a small sad smile, the same one he gets whenever Juliette talked about the war she went though. Nick doesn't like it, but he also understood why she did all that she did and never judged her for her past, especially as it wasn't her fault that all she was doing was trying to live. "When did you want to go to the shooting range?" he asked, his free hand moving her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek with a loving look in his eyes, "and did we want Holly and Teddy to know as well?"

Juliette stayed silent for a moment, distantly noticing the lack of dishes being cleaned, before nodding softly. "If they wish to learn, I won't stop them. Gun Safety first though, but given how many guns we have stashed around the place because of your other occupation, it wouldn't be a bad idea for them to also know how to shoot," Juliette finally said and heard the dishes suddenly start being cleaned again.

"Okay, we'll talk to them soon and pick a date to go to the range. Was there anything else?" Nick asked.

Juliette had just shaken her head when there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," Teddy excitedly shouted as he ran from the kitchen and to the door, opening it before either adult could stop him as Grimm slid to a stop beside him, having chased the boy from the kitchen to the door.

"I don't know you," Teddy said as Nick and Juliette hurried to him.

"Edward Remus Lupin! What have I said about opening the door without us?" Juliette asked angrily and saw Teddy turn to her with a pout and scruffle his foot against the floor.

The ten-soon-to-be-eleven-year-old looked chastised. "Not to," he muttered as he let go of the door handle and backed up a few steps.

"Good, now go help your sister in the kitchen," Juliette said as Teddy ducked between Juliette and Nick to go back to the kitchen, looking like a pouting puppy with his walk. Juliette shook her head and walked away from the door, letting Nick handle it but still close enough that if he needed help she was there.

"I thought I told you to never come back?" Nick told the man sternly, Juliette recognized it as the refrigerator repairman.

Now knowing that Nick was a Grimm, Juliette easily figured out the man was a wesen and was probably terrified of Nick and had run out of them. Nick had also said he dealt with the family that had been stalking in, perhaps Bud had something to do with that as well?

"No, please don't take this wrong. Don't jump to any conclusions," Bud hurried out looking freaked out. Juliette wondered if the man was some type of squirrel wesen with how jumpy he looked. "It's just that I feel so bad--we all felt so bad about what happened here at your house you share with your not-wife, who is lovely, by the way."

Juliette hides a smile, Bud seemed almost as awkward as Monroe can be but she thought maybe that was just how Bud was. In any case, he was endearing and clearly didn't know how to talk to a Grimm who he was probably terrified of. "We made you both a little something. You know, for your family that you apparently have, sorry if we caused any harm for. Uh, well, here it is," Bud said as he thrust the wrapped package to Nick. "Oh, and by the way, we're making sure no one else bothers you again," he reassured.

"One more thing, I noticed that your door needs a little work. Maybe you hadn't noticed?"

"Well, I've been a little busy," Nick told Bud slightly defensively, but Juliette noticed Nick seemed more amused than anything else at Bud's rushed words and clearly ready to scurry away from them. She was slightly surprised he hadn't just left already.

"Right, right, of course, you have. Well, anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt. Thanks again so much for everything. Uh, enjoy--go back to whatever--uh, bye," Bud hastily said as he left them.

Juliette, more than amused, just walked back to Nick and wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his back, and stepped on her toes for her head to rest on Nick's shoulder. "He seemed like an interesting fellow," she commented and felt more than heard Nick's small chuckle that rose through his body.

"Yeah, yeah he is," Nick said, amusement shown clear as day on his face as the duo stepped back into the house and closed the door.

"What did he give us?" Teddy demanded as he and Holly came around the corner, clearly having been eavesdropping on the conversation.

Juliette and Nick shared an amused look as he set the package on the table. "Did you finish the dishes?" Nick asked instead as he grabbed the knife from his back pocket to cut the twine holding the packaging together.

"Yes," Holly said with a small serious nod as she stepped closer to the table, her head tilting slightly in permission.

Teddy had no problems just waltzing to Nick even as Juliette nodded to Holly. With permission, Holly also crept forward and watched Nick unravel the package. They all almost held their breath as what was inside the parcel revealed a thick and beautiful quilt.

"Oh, it's really beautiful," Juliette commented as she ran a hand over the gift. Her magic not finding anything wrong with it, she let Teddy and Holly run their own hands over the soft material that would probably have their inner blutbad purring with happiness if they were to wrap themself in it.

"Yeah, it is," Nick agreed as he helped Juliette open it up more to really see the pattern.

"Can we keep it downstairs?" Holly asked eagerly hoping this blanket could be used for their movie nights.

Nick and Juliette looked at each other, Nick shrugged not caring so Juliette nodded. "I don't see why not. Just make sure you fold it after using it," Juliette told them as Grimm nosed his way between them and sniffed at the blanket.

"Movie night?" Holly asked with a hopeful look, her eyes on the blanket she wanted to curl under, feel the thick warmth of it, and help lure her to sleep.

Again, Juliette didn't have any problems with it and neither did Nick. Their night turned into a Family Movie Night all curled under the quilt that Bud had dropped off.

* * *

Teddy refrained from pouting when his dad had ordered him to stay outside the tea shop. Nick had just gotten off his shift for the moment after a bust on whatever his case was went bad. The captain sent them home, so Nick had picked up Teddy as he knew Holly would've taken the bus and would be home already.

But, well, Teddy had the Marauder Genes in him, so he peeked around the corner of the shop door and looked into the window where he saw his dad, the blutbad his dad was friends with, and another lady surrounding Uncle Wu who didn't look so good. Without thinking, Teddy opened the door, his eyes on Wu with wide eyes.

"Wicked! I've never seen Amor Mali before!" Teddy said eagerly as he examined Wu's puss ridden face.

"I told you to wait outside," Nick said with a frustrated look toward Teddy.

"You've seen this before?" the female of the group asked the ten-year-old.

Teddy shrugged. "In some of Mom's potions book. They're in the side-effects section. Nana never lets me try them though," Teddy told her, stepping closer but was stopped by Nick's hand.

"Nah uh, you are supposed to wait outside. Can you help him, Rosalee?" Nick asked as his hand stayed on Teddy's shoulder, knowing if he removed it his curious son would step closer to Wu.

"Yeah, I've seen this before," Rosalee said, shooting a curious look toward Teddy but concentrated on the matter at hand.

Teddy jumped back as Wu suddenly started shouting and sat up. Suddenly this wasn't as cool as he thought and stepped closer to the door, his eyes glowing red as he took cover behind Nick. "Hold him down," Rosalee commanded the two adult males who instantly grabbed Wu and pulled him back down to the table.

Rosalee grabbed one of the scrubbers, soaked it in the concoction she made and dabbed it across Wu's puffed face before telling Nick and Monroe to hold open his mouth.

"Wait. You want him to drink it?" Nick asked looking surprised.

"Yeah, he better," Rosalee told Nick, certain that if the police officer didn't, he would end up getting worse.

With that knowledge, Nick had held open Wu's mouth as Rosalee poured the herb potion down his throat and finished it by putting a soaked potioned cloth over his face. Slowly, Wu relaxed enough that Monroe and Nick didn't have to hold him down, finally Nick turned to Teddy who was still hovering by the door, and saw his son's red eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Nick calmly said as he knelt down so he could look Teddy in his red eyes.

Rosalee looked startled, looking between Teddy, Nick, and Monroe. "Is Uncle Wu going to be okay?" Teddy asked softly as he stared at his father's eyes. Unknown to Nick, Teddy saw himself reflected, but he's always seen it, so he wasn't scared by it like other wesen. Because to him, these were his father's eyes, there was nothing scary about them. If anything, they comforted him.

"Hopefully, yeah. Come here," Nick said as he opened his arms.

Teddy instantly darted into them and practically shoved his nose into Nick's neck, scenting him and taking in his father's scent. Slowly, the small tuff of fur that had stated sprouting had decided, his nails that were perhaps slightly sharper going blunt once more, and his eyes turning from red to yellow, then back to their chocolate brown as his fear faded away.

"This is why it's important to listen to me when I tell you to stay put," Nick said softly, his arms going under Teddy's armpit and lifted his small ten-year-old.

He shifted under the weight for a moment, because ten-year-olds weren't supposed to be picked up after all and shivered as Teddy's magic washed over him and his son suddenly felt much lighter. Rubbing his back, Nick turned toward Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe himself had red eyes as he eyed Teddy, seeming to shift in what Nick assumed was a protective-blutbad instinct, he stared at his friend for a moment who eventually shook himself off and his wesen features changed to his normal appearance.

"I'm confused," Rosalee finally admitted as she stared at the group.

"He's not mine," Monroe hurriedly said, realizing the most likely conclusion people would make at seeing them.

Nick huffed a laugh as his hand rubbed his son's back under his backpack as Teddy himself continued to calm himself with Nick's scent. "Teddy's my nephew, soon-to-be adopted son," Nick explained to Rosalee, "yes he's a blutbad. But he's also a, what was it, a Magier," Nick explained as Teddy finally relaxed his tense shoulders.

Rosalee went quiet in shock. "How's that possible?" she finally asked.

Teddy turned his head from Nick's shoulder and shifted slightly. Getting the hint, Nick let his son rest on his feet again as he finally had calmed down. "I'm a metamorphosis. Nana and Mum think that because of that, my DNA let me be both," he said with a wide grin as his hair suddenly started changing colors. Flashing from their natural Dark chocolate brown to pink, light blue, purple, before settling on the same shade as before, which Nick kinda realized was remarkably similar to his own dark chocolate brown hair color. Huh.

"Juliette, my girlfriend," Nick explained realizing Rosalee would have no idea who Juliette was, "is a Magier. Teddy was originally her godson but had come to live with us when he was younger. His father had Blutbad in his heritage."

It wasn't really an explanation, but given that Nick just met Rosalee and had no idea if she was staying or not--though the looks Monroe and Rosalee kept shooting one another, he thought she might--made him not want to fully explain their family dynamic to a stranger.

"I thought the Magier had died out?" Rosalee finally asked as she looked between the group.

Monroe seemed to jump at the chance to be included in the conversation. "I thought so too! Apparently, they just hid themselves really well. It's actually really impressive if you think about it," he told her excitedly, finally feeling like he could talk to someone about how crazy his life was, what with being friends with a Grimm who was dating a Magier. The combo still gave him shudders as he also realized that Juliette wasn't just a Zauberstablos-Magier, but a really, really powerful Zauberstablos-Magier.

It was kinda really scary. Good thing he wasn't on the receiving end of her magic, that would be really terrifying!

Nick just shook his head at his friend who seemed to always be between awe and terror at his girlfriend and looked at his watch. "While this is great, how long do you think Wu is going to be out of it? I need to get Teddy home and make sure Holly got home alright," Nick asked the group as Teddy leaned into his side at the reminder of what was happening with Wu.

"We need to let his face soak for at least an hour. That should be enough time to drop off your son and return," Rosalee told him as she examined Wu's prone body.

Nick nodded, gave one last look to Wu, before leading his son out of the shop.

He just wondered how he was going to tell this to Juliette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the episode I'm most looking forward to doing would be when Nick was Zombie-like.


	18. A Phoenix Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 16: The Thing With Feathers from the tv show Grimm

**March 2012; Damascus, Oregon**

Juliette admitted to herself that she was looking forward to this Romantic Weekend Getaway with Nick. He hadn't told her much, just that it was a place in Oregon a few hours drive from their house and that he had gotten it for them for the weekend. Maddy had agreed in watching Holly and Teddy for them, which was helpful as apparently Holly and Gracie actually had a school project they were currently working on together, so it left Nick and Juliette to spend the weekend alone with one another while Hank agreed to watch Grimm.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Juliette inquired as she watched Nick look around where they are, the directions saying they should be close to the house they were staying in.

"We're looking for Pine Meadows Drive," Nick explained, still looking around the forested area, not many houses in sight. "The house has a name. It's called _Owls Nest_."

Juliette refrained from smiling at the name, thinking of Hedwig. When she had mentioned her first familiar to Nick, her boyfriend seemed fascinated with the concept that she used to have a pet owl, and when he saw the photos of a young redhead Juliette with Hedwig on her shoulders and had nearly fallen in love with her deceased friend.

They pulled into a red barn looking house and Juliette frowned, this didn't look much like an owls nest type of home. If it was, poor marketing. "This is where we're staying?" she asked with slight confusion and doubt in her voice.

"No," Nick reassured her, putting the car in park but leaving the keys in.

"Good," Juliette told him with a slight playful grin, "then why are we here?"

As Nick got out of the car, he shot her a radiant smile. "Oh, this is where I stop to ask where we're staying. Be right back," he told her with his boyish grin, closing the door and walking up to the house.

Juliette watched Nick walk to the front door and talk to the man there. She straightened her shoulder with a small frown as some type of magic in the air shifted. She watched Nick peer into the house before seeming to tense as he stared at the man's face that was turned into the house, clearly talking to someone inside that had gotten both males' attention.

Had he just wogged? But if he did, why was her magic just now telling her? It certainly never told her when Teddy, Holly, or Monroe were around. So why now?

Without a clear answer, Juliette let the question fall to the back of her mind. This was a weekend trip to get away from the craziness of Portland, or at least attempt to in any case. She watched the man that might've wogged point to something behind Nick and watched as Nick turned around to look.

Nick seemed to awkwardly thank the man, seeming on edge, when something drew Juliette's eye to the side of the house where a window laid. There was a woman there in a red sweater, curiously with a scarf around her neck. Her magic prickled and Juliette thought she heard a phoenix trill in the distance but knew she was just imagining things as she mentally shook her head and peered at the woman.

There was something about the way she was standing, the expression on her face. Juliette wondered for a moment where she saw it before, and as the man that answered the door came up to her, Juliette saw the subtle way the woman tried to shift away from the man but somehow knew it wouldn't do anything.

That's when Juliette saw the expression before. She used to wear it every time she looked outside the Dursley House and into a mirror. It was the one that has lost hope, that prayed for someone to come save them. It was the expression Juliette saw every time she saw the bruises her uncle use to leave behind on her.

She tightly swallowed at the sinking feeling in her chest as Nick entered the car. "Just up the road," he told her as he reached for his seat belt, "and for the record, I was not lost. A drunk driver hit the post."

When Nick noticed Juliette hadn't said anything but continued to stare at the empty spot the woman had been in, he reached over and softly took her hand in his, gently caressing it with his thumb, he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I think she's being abused," Juliette finally admitted.

Nick blinked as he looked back at the house, a frown on his face. "What makes you say that?" he asked, he hadn't seen the wife but considered the man had wogged just from hearing a crash in the kitchen, and the tight anger in his voice, it left a bad taste in Nick's mouth.

"I saw the wife peering out the window. I recognized that look in her eye," Juliette told Nick as he reluctantly started the car.

"Maybe you misread it?" Nick tried to soothe her.

"Nick, I had the look for nearly sixteen years of my life. I stopped having it when I turned 17 and left my uncle and that life behind. She's being abused," Juliette told him with no uncertainty in her voice.

Nick tensed and then sighed. "There's not much we can do right now without proof. Maybe if we catch them then we can call the local police. But the truth is, if the wife doesn't press charges, then the police can't do much," Nick told her with honesty.

This wasn't a child, this was a full-grown adult. If she wanted something done to her husband, she herself would have to press charges. Juliette knew this to a degree, her college-friend Alicia being in a bad relationship but nothing ever happened because she refused to press charges, even with Nick meeting her a few times with Juliette and reassuring her.

So, Juliette just sighed because that was the harsh reality of life. Nothing ever happens unless you do it yourself. She had that motto hanging over her head since she entered the wizardry world and look how well that went.

"Come on, the cabins just behind us. If something does happen and we see it, we can call the police," Nick assured her as they pulled out of the driveway and made the way down the road to the upper area of the neighborhood.

"You're right," Juliette said but she sounded disappointed.

Nick didn't know if that disappointment was at the situation, herself, her past, or a combination of all three. But it didn't matter, he just reached over with his right hand and took her hand back in his and gave it a soft squeeze. He wouldn't promise anything because, in these types of situations, there wasn't anything he could promise. The wife _might_ be fine, the man might _not_ hit her, but at the end of the day, they'd just be white lies to just reassure themselves.

And Juliette had enough white-lies to last a century.

So he kept quiet, and just held Juliette's hand.

Juliette never mentioned to him the air of the ranch cabin felt wrong, like the very magic in the air was twisted, and not in a good way.

When they finally did arrive at the cabin they were going to be staying in, Juliette's breath had been taken away as they opened the door. There was a reason wood was often used for runes and it's because nature itself held ambient magic within them. It's why chocolate is great to give to a magical if they're low on magic or they encountered Dark Magic. The cocoa in the chocolate helps calm their magic and refill just a little bit of magic.

So the wood of the house filled to the brim of untapped potential made something relax inside of Juliette as she looked around the place with happiness. Not only did the air feel clean, the opposite of the other cabin, but the aesthetic of the cabin itself was beautiful. She could see why it was called the _Owls Nest,_ it was because it looked as regal and beautiful as Hedwig had been.

"Do you like it?" Nick asked as he sat their bags down by the door and joined Juliette where she was standing in the small living room, wrapping her in his arms.

"I love it," Juliette reassured him with a large grin, her magic bubbling under the surface of her skin that practically made the magic in the wood sing itself.

Nick, seeming to also just be as excited, lifted Juliette and kissed her. With their shared excitement, Juliette quickly grabbed Nick's hand when he finally let her down, their high still going and dragged him around to fully look at the place they were staying for the weekend.

* * *

By nightfall, Nick was opening the wine he brought while Juliette changed into her nightwear upstairs. He had just gotten it opened when Juliette reached the bottom steps and saw her in her nightgown with a night robe over her shoulders not tied around her waist. "Wow," he told her with that grin of his and his eyes clearly liking what he saw as he looked at her outfit.

Juliette felt giddy as she did a small pose. "Well put," she told him with an exuberant smile on her lips.

Nick set the opened wine down and walked around the chair and let his hand rest on her waist for a moment before momentum made it trail over her stomach to her other hip as he told her, "Gonna get some glasses," as he headed to the kitchen. The dark look in his eyes telling Juliette exactly where his mind was at as he stared at her for a moment before entering the kitchen.

With a radiant fond smile, Juliette walked to the matches they brought and lit one and set it into the candle nearby. The place was very romantic, especially at night. But then sound reached her ears and Juliette looked up and out of the window to see the man scream the woman's smile and forcefully drag her back inside.

"Nick!" Juliette called, her heart beating slightly fast and her magic almost lashing out, Nick instantly came out of the kitchen with a worried frown on his face at hearing Juliette's tone. When he reached her side she hurried told him, "You got to do something," as she moved around the table and toward the window.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked in concern, seeing her looking at the house they stopped by earlier.

"Down at the house, they're having a huge fight, and he just grabbed her and dragged her inside," Juliette rushed to explain as Nick leaned over and saw the couple they were talking about just entering their house.

"Oh, wait, wait. How do you know?" Nick asked, his tone slightly going into cop mode as he thought about his options.

Juliette felt slightly frustrated and almost wished to just go down and deal with the piece of crap herself, but knew that there were reasons there were magical and muggle laws to begin with. "I just saw it."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, turning to her with slightly raised eyebrows. It was one thing to suspect abuse, another to witness it yourself, and, while he doubted Juliette would make it up, wanted to be sure himself.

"Yes," Juliette told him with a sharp nod, her tone hard and unyielding.

"All right," Nick said, moving away from Juliette and toward his phone on the table, "I'm gonna call the local police. If there's trouble down there, they might already know about it, and if they don't, they should."

With that, Nick took a moment to dial 911 and talk to the dispatcher on the other side that answered the call. He was in his professional mode as he told the dispatcher what they needed to know, "Yeah, this is Nick Burkhardt, I want to report a domestic disturbance at 1800 Pine Meadows Drive. Thank you," Nick told them as the dispatcher informed him someone would be sent over there shortly.

"Hey," Nick told Juliette softly, realizing she was still standing by the window in concern, "the Sheriff's on his way."

Juliette nodded and curled into Nick's chest as he wrapped his arms back around her as they stared outside the window, checking all around the house for any sign of further abuse. Finally, after what felt like forever, they spotted the red and blue lights coming down the road and pull into the cabin.

Feeling slightly relieved that the Sheriff was nowhere, Juliette curled on the couch and hoped that the woman, Robin she recalled being shouted, was going to be okay. "It looks like the Sheriff's got it from here," Nick tried to reassure her as he moved from the window to the couch and let Juliette shift so her head rested on his chest.

He ran his hands softly through her hair, stroking it gently with care. "He changed? Right? I saw you tense when he turned back to the house," Juliette asked, her hand stroking Nick's chest absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Nick said with a heavy sigh, leaning his head to rest on Juliette and pressed a kiss to it before letting his cheek rest on her hair.

"If...If the Sheriff can't do anything, can you at least ask Monroe if his wesen is dangerous?" Juliette finally asked. She felt like she had to do something to help Robin, something screaming inside of her at the injustice that the poor woman was facing.

She felt the nod before she heard his response. "Yeah, I can do that. Was going to do that," he sheepishly admitted.

"Good," Juliette responded.

They rested in silence for a few minutes until Juliette heard a car door shut. Standing up, she looked out the window and closed her eyes in frustration as she noticed the Sheriff was leaving and the man was unarrested.

"Maybe next time she'll press charges," Nick tried to reassure her as he carefully pulled her back into a comforting embrace.

"Maybe next time she'll be dead," Juliette muttered as she closed her eyes tiredly, her mind flashing to the times she herself had been close to death by her uncle's hand. Juliette had no doubt, that if she didn't have magic, she would not be standing here today.

Nick went silent at her words, because they were hard to dispute and, in truth, you couldn't. Because the very next time could be Robin's last before any charges were made. So, knowing how sensitive the topic was for Juliette, he didn't say anything and just let their foreheads touch as he leaned down, their nose brushing.

Juliette felt her tense magic settle slightly at his care and finally let out a heavy sigh, feeling beyond tired at how cruel the world could be. When she finally felt composed enough, she drew back slightly and felt Nick do the same even as his hands continued to cup her face.

"I think I'm ready for dinner and then bed," Juliette admitted, almost wishing to go to bed, but still feeling the slight hunger from not having dinner yet.

"Okay," Nick muttered as he drew her in one last comforting hug, "Okay, we can do that. I'm here and I'll call Monroe soon," he told her as he rubbed her back.

Juliette just sank into his comfort that she always wished for in her life and hoped someday Robin would have that too.

* * *

Juliette had been surprised to run into Robin at the grocery store and watched the skittish girl try to step away from anyone touching her. She introduced herself and carefully watched the jumpy girl look around, probably for her husband. Juliette remembered what Nick told her this morning, how Monroe explained Klaustreich are often possessive and abusive toward their significant other. How they can be highly aggressive but charismatic.

With this in thought, Juliette continued to talk to the tense woman, "You're lucky you live in such a beautiful town. We don't get away from Portland that much. I'm a vet, so weekends are bad, and Nick's a cop, so he's busy pretty much all the time," Juliette smoothly said and watched as Robin seemed to focus on the last bit almost instantly.

"Your husband's a police officer?" Robin asked suddenly seeming highly focused on their conversation.

It struck Juliette as slightly odd, the woman seemed highly interested in talking to a cop, but she didn't talk to the Sheriff. Juliette wondered why, for a moment, why Robin seemed to not mind talking to a total stranger who she doesn't know for certain is a cop, but wouldn't talk to the Sheriff of the actual town she lives in. Did the Sheriff not believe there to be abuse, or was he in on it? Was Juliette just thinking too much into this?

"Detective, actually," Juliette replied to Robin with a soft understanding smile, "and he's not my husband. Not yet anyway," Juliette told her and couldn't help the loving, hopeful smile on her face.

She watched as Robin had physically jumped at the sound of a cart behind her, the small smile on her face instantly falling off as her shoulders re-tensed and her eyes scanned her surroundings. Juliette watched, for a moment, Robin slowly walk away from her, like she realized what she had just been doing was wrong and was just trying to play it off, but Juliette knew better.

Having actually talked to the woman, she knew that Robin was, in fact, being abused.

With that, Juliette had grabbed one of Nick's cards she had in her wallet, something she carried with her for the few abused victims she might find as a vet, often teary-eyed wifes whos only support system include their pet, and had hidden it in her palm as she approached Robin, making sure to keep her voice calm and smooth to not scare her too much, "Robin, I'm sure this isn't any of my business, but if you're in some kind of trouble, or need help of any kind..." she trailed off as their fingers slightly brushed as Robin took the card from Juliette.

But the momentary touch of their fingers made Juliette's magic rise to the surface. And for a moment, Juliette swore she saw some type of golden plumage where Robin's hair was, her nose slightly sharpen, and swore she heard the singing once more. She saw Robin's own surprise. It was a flash because as soon as their fingers were apart, Juliette didn't see the golden plumage, the sharp beak-like nose disappeared, and the song was gone. Robin's name was said sharply by her very abuser and Juliette watched her jump slightly and tell her it was time to go.

Juliette felt the flash of anger in her as she wrestled with her magic. She stared at the man as he wrapped a possessive unwanted arm around Robin. It would be easy, for him to just have an accident, right here and now, but Juliette didn't want to cause any harm to Robin. Because sometimes accidents can leave people alive when you don't want them to, and they may take it out on the one they are supposed to care about.

Instead, she turned and walked toward the meat section for the crabs she needed to grab. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Robin and Nick make eye-contact and saw Nick's slightly intrigued confused face. Robin must've wogged, and Nick had seen it. Maybe now they might get a better understanding of how to help Robin.

She met her boyfriend's eyes after Robin and her husband left the store, his phone in his hand. Juliette gave him a slight nod of understanding and watched Nick step out of the store in order to call Monroe. Letting him figure it out, Juliette hurriedly got the rest of the food they needed for dinner and made her way to the register.

With the food paid for, Juliette met Nick outside as he finished the call and took one of the bags from here. "She's something called a Seltenvogel. Thought to be extinct in most circles," Nick explained softly to her as they put the food in the car and got in, "Highly value, usually kept prisoner for this golden egg-stone that they grow in their neck or something."

"An Unbezahlbar?" Juliette asked with narrowed eyes and saw Nick's face twist into surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Nick asked curious about how his girlfriend heard of the word.

It suddenly clicked in Juliette. "That's why I keep hearing singing," she said with a small facepalm. Seeing Nick's lost look, she explained, "Anytime I was near Robin, it sounded like I kept hearing a bird-song. I don't know if the wesen view is different than the magical, but they're highly connected to the phoenix. And by that, I mean this Unbezahlbar that they grow in their throat, add some phoenix magic to it, and the thing changes from pure gold into a phoenix egg that instantly hatches. It's why there are so little phoenix's around, it's because the, apparently, wesen bird that creates them have also become exceedingly rare. Especially as this event only happens once in their life. We have to help her," Juliette stressed.

"Hey, hey, we can do our best. But she's also human, and we can't help her if she doesn't want our help. And, in the end, it will be her choice as to what she wants to do with this Unbezahlbar. Don't forget that," Nick told Juliette softly as he could tell his girlfriend was slightly worked up.

"No, I know, you're right. It's just, she'd be classified as a Near-Extinct Magical Creature. It's ingrained into all magical children that magical creatures, especially pure ones such as Phoenix's, should be treasured and well taken care of. To know this one is being abused for something she probably doesn't want? It's making my magic on edge," Juliette told him.

Ever since she made the connection with the singing she was hearing to what Robin was, her magic has constantly been pressing on her, urging her to release it to protect Robin. It was hard, to do nothing, but she had to constantly remind herself that Robin was also human, and humans had to reach out for help if they wanted it.

She just hoped that if Robin does ever reach out, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

The next time Juliette saw Robin was outside the window to their cabin, she had stepped next to Nick who was looking out the window and they both watched Robin, dressed in outwear and a backpack over her shoulders, climbed over the fence of the ranch she lived on.

"That's weird," Nick mentioned.

"Glad you said it first," Juliette commented as they both watched Robin walk into the woods.

Nick had picked up his phone and checked for any calls or messages. "She didn't call," he informed Juliette as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Maybe she can't," Juliette said in worry.

She remembered the few days that her uncle had strangled her a few times, enough for her to pass out in any case but remembered how much her throat would hurt afterward, how it made talking almost impossible. He had learned not to do that, mostly because of the bruising that it left behind and a very close call with a teacher who did have a cop girlfriend at the time.

Reading Nick's posture and his eyes dart to his coat that he recently shrugged off, he turned to Juliette as they both had one thought on their mind and that was helping Robin. "What about the crab?" he asked, making sure that it was okay for him to leave and go check on Robin.

"It can wait," Juliette said with no uncertainty, knowing Nick had better tracking skills than her and a gun on him, she would just let him know if either spouse came back.

"Okay," Nick breathed as he grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on, "I'll, uh, just check to see if she's okay."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Juliette asked knowing that out of the two of them, she perhaps was more powerful.

Nick was already shaking his head. "No, no, I need you here to let me know if they come back," he told her which didn't surprise her, "if they do. Call me, don't try and take them on yourself. Please, Robin will need a safe place to come if I call the police. You said it yourself, your magic is on edge, we don't want you blowing them up on accident or something."

Which, slightly rude. Juliette wouldn't blow Robin's husband up!

But at the moment, her magic made itself known and Juliette had to momentarily fight it back down. Okay, so maybe it was the truth, but it was still kinda rude for Nick to say, even if it just meant he knew her too well. "Yeah, yeah, go," Juliette shooed Nick out the door as she said this and watched him go down the hill of their backyard and toward the barn to follow Robin's pathway, knowing he was going to be behind because Robin had the headstart and was familiar with the land.

It felt like time was slowly moving as Juliette watched anxiously at the cabin below them and felt her heart nearly stop when she saw a familiar red pickup truck come back. Robin had been manhandled out of the truck and pushed harshly into the house, if Juliette was a betting person, she'd say Robin was most likely going to have bruises from the hold.

Quickly, Juliette grabbed her own phone and called Nick, "Yeah?" he answered and Juliette could tell he was running from the slight huffing of his breath.

"Where are you? I just saw him driving her to the house," Juliette told him as he watched the window but couldn't spot either figure.

"I'm on my way back. Just stay in the house until I get there," Nick told her as he hung up.

Juliette didn't like it, she wanted to storm the house, kill Robin's disgusting husband, and get Robin to safety. But with how much her magic wanted to wreak havoc on the land, Juliette didn't know if it wouldn't lash out at unintended targets. Plus, you know, killing Robin's husband wasn't exactly moral either, even if he was a scumbag.

So, Juliette waited anxiously and could see her boyfriend near the side of the house, gun drawn, as he entered the back of the house. She watched in anticipation until finally, Nick exited the house with Robin matching him step-by-step, scarf secured securely around her neck as they sprinted to their cabin before her husband could follow.

She met them at the door when they finally got up the hill. There had been no sign of Robin's husband, but it didn't mean shit because they had asked him for directions after all. "Oh my god, you poor thing," Juliette couldn't help but say as Robin was coughing slightly violently.

"I'll get you some water," she assured her and saw from the corner of her eye Robin grab Nick's jacket and croak something at him.

"I know I'm a Grimm, and this is probably really confusing, but just know we're here to help you. I promise," Nick assured her as Juliette came back with a glass of water.

"And you, you have magic?" Robin asked, Juliette saw the slight hope in them that called out to Juliette's magic and made something in her blood sing.

So, Juliette just gave her a tiny smile and nodded. "We're here to help. Nick did you call the Sheriff?" Juliette asked and saw Robin's eyes widen in fear.

"He's Tim's cousin, he's part of this," The woman said with horror as the police sirens reached their ears.

Shit, that's why Robin was interested in the fact Nick had been a cop instead of telling the Sheriff when he stopped by yesterday. Suddenly it made sense to Juliette as she reached for her phone to dial State Police and not Local Police.

"All right, we need to get you out of here," Nick tried to reassure her as he could tell she was starting to work herself into a panic. Juliette dialed the number and let Nick handle Robin for the moment as the call went through, she stepped into the other room to explain the situation.

"No, you don't understand. There's only one road and they'll be on it," Robin told them while freaking out.

Juliette hung up the phone and made her way back to the other two and glanced out the window. "They're on their way," she informed them and turned to Nick who stepped closer to her to check himself.

Robin took the moment to rush out of the room and through the front door. "Shit," Nick said and asked, "Did you call the local police?"

"Yeah, let's find Robin," she told him as she grabbed her bag that contained her gun inside it and the only gun they had as Nick lost his in the fight with Tim, "Here," she told Nick and handed him the gun.

Nick nodded and they both sprinted into the woods, Juliette letting her magic lead her to where Robin had laid down, her breathing shallow as Juliette finally saw the stone herself. "Robin, we gotta get you out of here," Nick said as he kneeled next to Robin and looked over her.

"It's time," she croaked out and Juliette finally noted that's why she found Robin so quickly, it felt like her actual blood was on fire slightly, like something inside her very being, other than her magic, was calling out.

"Nick, call Monroe, ask him how I'm doing this," Juliette commanded him as she kneeled where Nick had been as he quickly got his phone out and dialed the new number, thinking it might be good to have.

Juliette rolled up the sleeves of her sweater and let her magic flow from her to clean her hands and the place of Robin's neck. Merlin she wished she paid more attention to Care of Magical Creatures now as Nick got Rosalee on the phone instead and explained the situation, knowing Rosalee had the book he needed.

"She says I need to get it out?" Nick told Rosalee with Monroe hovering over her.

"No, you need to _cut_ it out," Rosalee specified, "do you have a knife?"

"Uh, yeah, I do," Nick said as he passed the phone to Juliette and grappled with the gun in his hand for a moment and grabbed the knife he had in his pocket, a gift from Juliette from their recent missed anniversary.

"Hi, Rosalee, we haven't met. I'm Juliette, Nick's girlfriend. I'm a vet, can you explain to me what's going on. Nick watch our backs?" Juliette asked as she grabbed the knife and let her magic flow through it to clean it.

"Yeah hi, we can introduce ourselves more later. Okay, the cut should be made vertically along the widest point of the Unbezahlbar," Rosalee explained with seriousness knowing a girls life was at stake.

Monroe cut in this time, "The--the skin should be pretty tight, so you should just need to press the knife through the flesh until you feel the hard surface of the stone."

Juliette nodded even as she set the phone down and started to feel along the edges of the Unbezahlbar. Images of her doing similar things as a vet flashed through her mind, mostly because animals will eat about anything and often get it stuck in their throat if people aren't careful enough. She found the edges and with the mental picture in her mind, pressed the knife carefully into Robin's neck, almost wishing she could make it more pain-free.

"How close am I getting to the Juglar?" Juliette called out as she felt the rough surface of the egg under the knife.

"Just cut the throat enough to get the egg out, close but not too close," Rosalee explained as the book wasn't exactly specific, probably because Unbezahlbar came in different sizes.

Juliette refrained from a sigh as sometimes she wished procedures were more detailed but knew older books weren't as detailed as more of today's findings. So, when she had enough of a cut, Juliette stopped. "What's next?"

"All right, now slip your hands into the cut and _gently_ detach the Unbezahlbar from the Faserig Membrane holding it in place. You should feel a slight pop when it separates," Rosalee told Juliette as she read what the information from the book said.

Carefully slipping her fingers into the cut, Juliette had a momentarily thought of how her life became this, before refocusing and gently detached the Unbezahlbar and heard a slight pop echo around them. "Next?" Juliette asked.

"Okay, that's great. Just, um--just simply lift it up and out," Rosalee told her, not sounding as confident as Juliette wished for.

With a watchful eye on the cut and egg, Juliette made sure she had some type of grip on the rock and gently lifted it out of Robin's neck. Almost instantly, Robin's breathing was smoother. Peeling back the membrane that nourished the egg, Juliette watched as the pure golden egg-shaped object was revealed.

Placing the egg in one hand, Juliette used her other to hover over Robin's neck and pushed some magic through it and into Robin's wound, under her watchful eye, the cut she made closed and sealed over like it never happened, the skin slightly tightening back up from where the was flabby from not having the object anymore. "You okay?" Juliette asked Robin who was getting her breath back now that she had it fully once more.

Robin nodded as Juliette showed Rosalee and Monroe the egg to show that it's okay and out of her. Nick took back the phone as Monroe told him, "Hey, call me later, will you, when all this calms down. Okay?"

"We could make it a group lunch?" Juliette suggested and saw the others nod before the phone disconnected.

"I think this is yours," Juliette told Robin who looked at the egg with distaste

Robin shook her head lightly. "I don't want it. I never did."

When Robin started moving to get up, Juliette lent her a hand and they both stood up, Juliette's sleeves unrolling down her arms from where she had curled them.

The foliage behind the two women rustled and Nick instantly turned with his gun trained on it as a voice called out, "Real nice job you did there."

It was Tim who stepped forward with the Sheriff, their own guns trained on the trio. "Yeah, saved us a lot of trouble," The Sheriff commented, looking a little more uncertain than his cousin but clearly his desire for the gold was drowning any morals he had.

"Drop your weapons," Nick commanded them as he stepped in front of Robin and Juliette. Juliette herself made sure Robin was behind them.

"No, you drop your weapons and hand us the gold," Tim ordered, looking seconds away from just shooting them and getting the egg himself.

Juliette looked down at the egg. There was an idea in her head, a stupid one, but just maybe it would work. It was almost a foolish idea because, in order for the egg to hatch, Phoenix Magic was needed.

But then Juliette's mind flashed to her second year, she had been healed with Phoenix Magic, it was still in her blood. "Stay behind me," Juliette whispered to Robin as she eyed the trio's standoff.

"What?" Robin whispered behind her looking confused as Juliette let the magic in her hand with the egg make a shallow cut. Her blood sluggishly leaving the wound, but as soon as it touched the egg, it was like a sound burst through the forest.

"What did you do?" The man shouted as they clutched their ears much to Nick's confusion as they dropped the guns and went to cover their ears.

Nick turned around as he caught the golden light behind him and saw in Juliette's hand the egg they had taken from Robin was glowing. The gold flakes that cover the head seemed to harden and smooth out right before their eyes until it was fully smooth and much more egg-shaped.

Then a trill caught their ears as flames sprouted on the rock by the men still covering their ears. Fawkes had arrived as he flew and landed on Juliette's shoulder.

Juliette raised the egg toward Fawkes and let him pick it up in his talons, he ignored the awed look of Nick and Robin and watched as Fawkes carefully held the egg up to his eyes before his beak softly tapped the egg.

Hearing a small tap coming from the egg, Fawkes' beak quickly poked at the egg again and heard another resounding tap, this time breaking the solid gold casing. It was a tiny beak, so similar to the one Robin had. Looking at Robin as more cracks appeared in the egg, Juliette saw the faint image of the golden plumage, beak, and eyes once more before it became clouded.

Finally, the sound that had been ringing in the area, the same song causes pain to the two men who wanted to golden egg for nefarious purposes, finally started to die as the shell was fully cracked. Fawkes carefully lifted the top of the eggshell and revealed a small red plumage.

It was a baby phoenix.

Juliette had done it, she used the Phoenix Magic constantly running in her veins to birth a phoenix, and Fawkes heard the call and came. "Take the little one to safety, Fawkes," Juliette told the Fire Phoenix on her shoulder who trilled in agreement, rubbed his face against her cheek, and carefully lifted the phoenix from its shell and into his claws.

The baby phoenix trilled, seemingly delighted with being one of its kind, as they vanished into a pile of flames, leaving the men groaning slightly in relief. Nick acted in an instant, he raced to the two men, kicked their guns away from them, and held them at gunpoint. Juliette reacted with him to grab one of the guns and pointed it at the other man as sirens reached their ears.

Juliette glanced over to where the eggshell had been and saw all that remained was ash.

She didn't stop it from being blown into the wind. It was for the best, Phoenix Ash could be harmful in the wrong hands. At least this way, no one could use the Unbezahlbar to sell for gold or for it to land in the wrong hands for those that knew what Unbezahlbar can hatch.

Sirens reached their ears, but Juliette couldn't help but miss the warmth of Fawkes being near her or his song in her ears.

* * *

They finally arrived home late Sunday night, the kids staying over at Maddie for one more night before heading home after school. It left Nick and Juliette time to unpack and unwind without having to worry about Holly and Teddy underfoot and asking about their weekend just yet.

Juliette had collapsed onto the couch, kicked her shoes off, and got comfy as Nick watched on with a tender smile that lit up his eyes. He looked at her for a moment, just watching her get comfortable now that they were home, and seemed to make a decision as he crossed the living room, grabbed something from his jacket pocket, and knelt against the couch. "Okay, look, I know that this weekend didn't turn out the way I planned. And, uh, I think the thing of it is, you kinda have to make your own perfect moments."

Juliette recognized the box in his hands and felt a thrill shoot through her as he leaned over and held the box to her face. "So...Juliette, will you be my wife?" Nicked asked with a small hesitant smile.

Looking at the ring, Juliette felt so many emotions run through her even as a grin stretched her face. She reached up and pushed some of his own slightly long hair out of his face. "Yes, Nick Burkhardt, I will be your wife," she told him and watched his face light up in a brilliant smile.

She thought her face might break from how hard she was smiling even as her heartbeat fast with excitement and giddiness as Nick look so relieved as he grabbed the ring from the box and carefully took Juliette's left hand. He slid the ring onto her ring finger, and she instantly drew Nick into a tight up after he was done.

"I love you," she muttered into his shoulder, the waves of love between them practically resonating through the air.

Juliette never knew love for such a long time, but here, right now, this was the first time Juliette truly felt like she could be loved. That she could have a life filled with love, and not just friendship love, or the love that children have for their parents, but actual romantic love.

"I love you too," Nick muttered into her own shoulder, seeming to refrain from crying himself as both their emotions ran high.

They stayed like that, for a while, just basking in the love for one another and the fact that Juliette Silverton, will one day be Juliette Burkhardt.


	19. To Love Magic Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grimm or Harry Potter. This chapter is based upon Season 1 Episode 17: Love Sick from the tv show Grimm

**April 2012; Portland, Oregon**

With Holly agreeing to watch Teddy, Juliette had met Nick at the car when he got home and, after he changed quickly, they both left for the restaurant that Hank had picked out to share who his new girlfriend was along with a toast between friends for their recent engagement.

Juliette herself still couldn't quite believe how happy she was as she constantly wore the ring either on her finger or a necklace she bought for work. She and Nick were still working on the details as they both often had to wear latex gloves for their job and neither wanted to accidentally lose their rings because latex gloves and rings didn't really work together.

"I can't believe he didn't say anything," Juliette commented as Nick wrapped his arm around her as they crossed the street to the entrance of the restaurant, "Don't you guys ever talk about anything but work?"

"Yeah, sure we do. You know, he lost $80 on the Blazers game last week. That got very emotional," Nick informed her with a large smile.

"He didn't even mention a name?" Juliette asked with slight surprise because Hank was someone who didn't keep a lot of things to himself and often loved sharing them with Nick.

Nick shrugged. "Not to me. Well, you're the one who set this up. He didn't say anything to you either?" Nick questioned as they neared the entrance to the restaurant.

"I didn't set it up, he set it up. And he's very excited," Juliette informed Nick, "but no, he didn't say anything."

They finally reached the entrance of Brasserie Montmartre and entered the place where Hank arranged for a double date. Nick joked about Hank losing the money again as they entered through the doors, Juliette leading the way down the bar where a familiar man sat.

Hank stood and greeted them. "Nick, I think you remember Adalind," he told him as Adalind turned from her seated spot.

Juliette could see the realization in Nick's face along with his face tightening and his shoulders tensing. Whoever Adalind was, she wasn't a friend to Nick apparently, but Juliette always enjoyed learning about people herself. After all, it was one of the reasons one of her best female friends in the world was Daphne Greengrass, the so-called 'Ice Queen' of Hogwarts. Most people didn't realize how close the two were, especially with Hermione added to the mix, but the three girls just somehow clicked between them as they related to being used to the outside person looking in. Hermione with her bookworm tendency, Juliette having been abused and never having friends before, and Daphne who didn't like to show emotions, and when she did, it was but sass and snark toward others. They clicked and became friends, enough that Juliette knew those two were on the Definitely Inviting from England List she was making for the wedding.

"Nice to see you again," Adalind said kindly to Nick, but Juliette, having Slytherin friends, could see the slight tension in her eyes and the way her hand slightly clenched her purse just slightly tighter before relaxing. She was lying and lying quite well. If Juliette was a betting person, she would've thought Adalind would've gone in Slytherin, which didn't mean much but it certainly meant Juliette knew her personality a little bit better.

"And this is the lovely Juliette," Hank said as he gestured toward Juliette.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Juliette told her kindly and as they shook hands, felt a jolt run through her body.

While Adalind didn't seem to feel it, Juliette could feel the magic from Adaline race along her arm before it dissipated back into the air. Juliette grinned for real because while it felt slightly twisted, it didn't feel wrong per see.

"You too, I hear congrats are in order?" Adaline asked with a look in her eyes that Juliette had long since know it was for a Slytherin scheming something.

"Yeah, Nick finally popped the question a few weeks ago, still can't believe it, man," Hank told Nick with a clap on his back and a small shake of his head, "Making a terrible choice like that," Hank told him with a playful grin before excusing himself to find their table.

Juliette ignored Nick still looking at Adaline with some type of contempt on his face. Adaline tore her eyes from Nick, satisfaction in her eyes briefly before they focused on Juliette with a fake smile. "Hank tells me you're a veterinarian," she said, making small talk.

"Yeah."

"I have an Egyptian Mau Cat. It's just my best friend," Adaline told her and Juliette could see her eyes flicker toward Nick slightly.

A lie, well that was alright Juliette supposed. But she did wish that the tense atmosphere would be less stifling or for Nick to tell her exactly why he seemed to hate Adalind, especially with how eager Hank was about his relationship with Adalind.

"Well, we don't see those very often," Juliette said with a tight laugh as she remembered how rare those cats were.

"Yeah, maybe that's 'cause they're so dangerous," Nick said passively aggressive.

Juliette swallowed the frown that wanted to enter her face but finally tensed slightly, trusting Nick that whatever Adalind did to make him upset was important for this level of hate and aggression. But, it was clear to her that Adalind didn't know she knew about Nick's Grimm side of things, and they should keep it that way. "They are descended from wild African Cats. Good job. Very ancient breed," Juliette rambled slightly awkwardly, this was more of Daphne's style of talk then Juliette's own, "I've only seen one in my practice. They have a really cool mark on their forehead, like a little scarab beetle."

"Do they have a little mark underneath their tongue?" Nick asked as he stared straight at Adalind, clearly referring to something.

With Adalind's focus on Nick, Juliette searched through the different types of magicals and magical creatures Moody and Shacklebolt had taken the time to inform her about and what she might run into in the war. Her mind searching through her memories with the Occlumency Sirius had taught her and remembered a book in the Black Library that Sirius brought to her one day.

_"I thought Summer was supposed to mean no school work?" Dorea teased as she and Sirius sat underneath a tree in Spain by a park with a Repealing Charm around them._

_When she had originally told Sirius that she often went to Spain with Daphne during the summer for a month she hadn't been expecting Sirius to join her with illegal passports and papers. She didn't know how he had gotten them, but with his new identity for the moment or Orion Peverall, a distant cousin of Dorea, she spent less time with Daphne's family and instead stayed with Sirius as they both wanted._

_"Yeah, yeah, but this is important for you to know, Prongslet. I wish you didn't, but you never know what to expect. Whether we like it or not, You-Know-Who is going to come back for you, and I want you prepared. I don't want to bury my Little Star," Sirius said as he cupped Dorea's cheek softly with love clear in his eyes._

_Dorea sank into his touch, having been touch-starved for a long time, and felt the resolve to not study crumple. "Alright," she said with a sigh and scooted closer to Sirius, "what's this topic I need to know?"_

_"Well, this is about the different types of witches and wizards in the world. Have you found your mother's stash of James' Family Grimoires?" Sirius asked._

_After a moment of hesitation, Dorea nodded. She found them in the first year when she went back to Gringotts without Hagrid's knowledge and had found out about Potter Manor. With a Portkey made for two-way trips around her neck for constant use, Dorea had taken the time to go to the manor every few days after her chores at the Dursley and just sit in the library and read her family books. Feeling closer to her mother and father that way as she found they never had a portrait made._

_"Well, have you heard the term Bestia Pythonissa in your books anywhere?" Sirius inquired as he started to flip through the book he had brought with him from his own library he briefly visited._

_"Uh, not really, but just from knowing Latin that means a beast witch, right?" Dorea asked as she scooted toward the page that Sirius had stopped on._

_The image reflecting from the book looked horrible. The drawing started with a normal looking face before it twisted and looked like it was falling apart, only some sections held by some skin. It looked like a lot of what zombies may look like. "Gross," Dorea commented with a scrunched up nose._

_Sirius laughed and shook his head slightly, a little hysterical but Dorea could see his mental state after being in prison was improving. "Yeah, I suppose to some they are. But Dorea, you know it's not nice to judge others by how they appear," Sirius muttered, looking into the distance as his mind seemed to take him somewhere else._

_Not knowing if he was thinking of Remus and his general unkempt appearance or perhaps something else that was making him sadder, Dorea shifted and stared at Sirius for a moment, debating with herself, before taking the chance and shifting on the bench so she was on her knees and wrapped her arms around Sirius for a hug._

_Sirius sank into the hug, seemingly still slightly not there, but taking the comfort that was being given. "Thanks, Lily," Sirius muttered into her hair._

_Dorea felt her lips curl which usually happened when someone might compare her appearance to her mother, mostly because apparently they looked exactly the same, the difference being her attitude was generally James or so many thought. Of course, most don't know about how much she can hold a grudge or her more violent tendencies which she knows she had gotten from her mother._

_Professor Snape can vouch for that, having been on the receiving end in the First Year where, after the first class of the year, she stormed to his office and rang him a new one before turning around and slamming the door behind her. She had avoided Potions for three weeks before the professor finally caught up to her with a sneer asking if she thought that being her father's daughter meant she didn't have to take classes and that she had detention for each lesson missed._

_Dorea had just cooly told the professor that obviously he didn't want to teach a Dunderhead like her so why should she bother. After all, her teacher clearly didn't think she should be taking the subject and would have no life from it, so why bother? It's not like he was worth her time if he didn't believe in her. She had then slammed the notes she took for the first-class into his chest and walked away without looking back._

_When she finally did attend the next class, she looked him straight in the eye when he wrote the instructions on the board and told the class loudly to get started. He stared back with a raised eyebrow before tilting his head just slightly. An acknowledgment Dorea had taken and had finally got started on her potion._

_She had been the talk of the class for a while until something new to gossip about came about, but she rarely had trouble with Snape afterward, or Malfoy when she paired with Daphne who glared daggers at Malfoy, daring him to ruin their potion._

_Dorea came back to the present when Sirius finally shifted and broke the hug. "Sorry, Dorea," he apologized as he realized he said the wrong name._

_She just shrugged in response and sat back down and looked back toward the book, feeling a little bit sorry for judging someone for how they appeared when they clearly couldn't help it. "Anyway, Bestia Pythonissa is rare for us to find, mostly because they enjoy not showing themselves. But they're dangerous, Dorea, I want you to know that. The best way to find if someone is one is that they have this mark, underneath their tongue. Kinda like a birthmark. Now, I'm going to explain why you need to be careful of them, okay?"_

_"Yeah, Sirius, sure," Dorea said just happy to be spending time with her wanted godfather._

"Hey, guys. Got our table," Hank informed the group behind Juliette and Nick, "you guys ready to have a good time?"

Juliette threw on her own fake smile, one that was refined and perfected via Daphne and Hermione's input, and followed Hank to their table.

Squeezing Nick's hand in comfort from how obviously uncomfortable aggressive he currently was feeling, Juliette asked Adalind what she did for a living.

"I started in criminal law. Thought I'd be the next Clarence Darrow," Adaline explained, "But wouldn't you know it? I ended up spending all my time with criminals. So, I switched to contract law. Still criminals, but they dress better," she joked lightly.

Juliette could tell Adalind enjoyed her job and made her wonder why she seemed to have put herself on Nick's bad side. If Adalind had done something to Nick, then it wouldn't be too far to say she was a wesen. If so, she would know Nick was a Grimm and weren't wesen suppose to fear Grimm, why is she purposely getting on his bad side? It didn't make that much sense to Juliette, but Juliette just felt there was more to this than just one-side verse the other. There always was.

"And pays better," Hank joked.

"Sometimes," Adalind said with a joking smile that didn't seem fake, she didn't seem to be having a horrible time, maybe tense, but not horrible.

"Must have been pretty touch at the law firm. I suppose you had to hire some new lawyers," Nick said with a frown.

Adalind seemed slightly taken aback for a moment, but it disappeared the next. She clearly wasn't expecting that from Nick as Juliette saw a glimpse of sorrow and mourning in her eyes before it was hidden once more. If Juliette wasn't used to Slytherin friends, she never would've seen it. With that in her mind, Juliette put on a fake smile, reached under the table, and carefully squeezed Nick's thigh.

Nick's eyebrows furrowed as he turned a curious gaze to Juliette. 'Stop it,' she mouthed to him with a small disapproving frown.

"I'm still getting over that loss," Adalind finally said as she grabbed the napkin from the table and laid it over her lap. If someone hadn't seen the ways her eyes were when the subject was brought up, they would think she might be lying or nonchalant about the topic.

"What loss? I'm feeling a little left out," Juliette asked as Nick took Juliette's hand in his own and squeezed. A promise to behave slightly more as he relaxed in his seat, knowing Juliette was here to stop anything should Adalind try something in this restaurant.

Hank brought her up to speed, "Two of the lawyers from her firm were murdered."

Her mind jumped to those months ago, she remembered reading about it in the newspaper and from what Nick had told her briefly during the time. But if Adalind was a Bestia Pythonissa then more than likely, the two lawyers were probably as well. "I'm sorry for your loss," Juliette sympathetically said, because if they were like Adalind, she didn't just lose some coworkers, she would've lost kinship with those people. And with those that have magic? Kinship meant a lot to a lot of people, the loss of one fells staggering when it first happened. It's why right after the war, everyone was in mourning for weeks. Because everyone lost someone in the war, and it affected them for weeks.

A phone rang and Juliette's eyes jumped from Adalind's slightly taken aback look from her apology to her purse where the ringing was coming from. "I'm sorry. Oh, you know, this is the office. I have to take this," Adalind apologized, "Could you order me another drink?" she asked Hank as she stood up.

"Of course I can," Hank said with a besotted smile to her and mumbled to himself as she walked off, "I could use one myself."

"She seems nice," Juliette told Hank as she saw Nick still looking slightly out-of-it since he realized who Hank was dating.

"Mm, she is," Hank said with a smile that spoke of love.

She would think it true as well, had she not looked into Hank's eyes. They were slightly cloudy, hard to tell to a normal person who didn't know the signs, but the way his gaze seemed to insistent try and find Adalind, the way his fingers had twitched toward Adalind to hold her hand or some part of her, the slightly glaze that his eyes would get every time she was in his vicinity. Juliette had seen it once before, during the fourth year when Ron had taken the love potion from Romilda Vane via the chocolates that Romilda had given her.

The same symptoms she saw in Ron that year, she was seeing in Hank as well.

She was almost happy when Nick had excused himself to use the bathroom as she leaned forward toward Hank. "Sorry, Nick seems a little edgy tonight."

"Yeah, he does," Hank agreed with her looking a little upset but almost unsurprised.

"I think you guys have been working a little too hard," she said hoping he'd buy the excuse., "So, how long has this been going on? Between you and Miss Adalind?" she asked him with interest, her mind whirling with possible Love Potions she knew, which wasn't many.

"Not that long," Hank said with a slightly dopey smile, his eyes glazing just a little bit. "It's the weirdest thing," he said, leaning it causing Juliette to lean in further like it was a secret, "It's like one day I woke up, and I couldn't stop thinking about her."

Juliette plastered on a fake smile as her worries were confirmed. "Yeah, I know how that goes," she commented thinking of Ron's sudden love declarations.

"You know, I know someone who's trying to make a hobby of brewing. He sent me over a couple of beers back at our place, they're in the basement and I haven't tried them yet. Were you interested in making trying some with me in a couple of days? We could make it a party with the four of us," Juliette asked as she thought of cures to Love Potions.

"Yeah, your friend any good?" Hank asked with a pleased smile about future group dates between them.

Juliette gave a laugh as she hid the real reason she wanted Hank over to their place. While magical alcohol was terrible for putting potions in, Muggle alcohol was great because sometimes they did just generally taste terrible. "I guess we'll find out. He's still refining his recipe, but I would love another set of taste buds and Nick has terrible beer taste buds in general. Plus, the more the merrier," Juliette told him with a grin.

It was a good thing Dean Thomas from school _had_ gone into alcohol making and had actually sent her his first batch a long time ago under preservation charms. The only thing she was going to hate was tasting the shit a second time, good thing the natural terrible taste would drown out the cure for Hank. Perhaps it was a good thing she hadn't just tossed the casing away, but perhaps it was out of some type of sentiments for his first batch, she kept the thing.

Hank left for a moment, needing the bathroom, which just left Juliette alone at the table. She couldn't help but think that dinner was going _swimmingly_.

Especially as their dinner had to be cut short just a few minutes after the three of them returned, Nick and Hank getting called to a crime scene, which just left Juliette and Adaline left looking at each other.

Juliette leaned forward and could see the curiosity burning in Adalind's eyes. "So, here's the real question, did you want to stay here in this stifling place, or did you want to join me for a hotdog in the park and a walk?" Juliette asked with a grin already know the answer.

Because if there was one thing those with magic love, it was nature. "Oh god yes, please," Adaline said instantly as they both stood up.

Feeling a bit bad they were just leaving, Juliette set down some money without looking and walked with Adaline to the exit. "That was forty dollars you just left," Adaline said slightly confused, "why?"

Juliette shrugged. "We are just straight up leaving before we got our food. Plus, it covers the bill from the drinks we ordered and gives them a generous tip from us just leaving," Juliette responded without throat as the two girls walked down the streets.

"So, you and Hank, huh?" Juliette asked wondering if she brings up the potion or not.

"Yeah, it just sorts of happened," Adaline responded, a look in her eyes of slight dispairs but she clearly had a goal out of this.

Juliette wondered if she should continue with the route of not knowing what Adaline was or just go for it. "So, why Love Potion Hank?" she asked because she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for nothing.

And it was so worth it to see Adaline practically trip over herself, her face twisting in shock, confusion, weariness, and panic. "What?" she croaked out, staring at Juliette with wide eyes from how this sudden went.

"Well, I know magic when I see it. You see, a friend of mine has been love potioned before," Juliette said casually as she continued to walk, forcing Adaline to walk with her, "and well, I know the symptoms and signs. You see, Hank is clearly under a Love Potion. My question," Juliette paused in her step and turned to Adaline with a sharp look, "is why you've Love Potioned him."

Adaline stayed quiet for a bit, just staring at Juliette probably wondering where she went wrong in her planning. "Here I thought the Grimm would never tell you, honestly it was almost sad," Adaline said, but she wasn't poking-fun at Nick, she just had a calculating look that was perhaps the most open she's been the entire night.

"Yeah, well, after I told him what I am, him hiding what he became a bit moot," Juliette downplayed and could see the interest in Adaline's eyes.

"Oh, and what are you?" she asked bluntly, knowing there was no way to be sneaky in the question.

Juliette tilted her head down the sidewalk and Adaline resumed their walking with Juliette following. "Well, I know magic when I see it. That's all you need to know. After all, Nick clearly hates you and you did Love Potion Hank," Juliette told her.

She felt the air shift next to her and looked at Adaline and couldn't physically see anything. "Did you change your face?" she asked because it felt so similar to when Tim from her and Nick's gateway when he changed in front of Nick.

"You can't see it. Fascinating," Adaline muttered.

Juliette shrugged because, in truth, she didn't really know why she could start to tell when someone changed appearances, just that the very magic around them seemed to just buzz and she started to pick up on it. "But, really, why Love Potion Hank?" Juliette asked.

Adaline looked thoughtful before responding. "Nick has something I need, this is a great way of getting it from him," Adaline finally admitted, "though, if you tell him any of this, of course, I'm going to have to kill you. Or my bitchy mother will," Adaline said.

Juliette made an understanding noise, her curiosity still pressing. "Bitchy mother huh. I had a bitchy aunt. Never could do anything right in her eyes, especially as my mother's daughter," Juliette told her without remorse.

"God, don't I know it. Though, I have to ask, how are you being so casual about this?" Adaline asked looking toward Juliette with something akin to kinship.

Juliette felt a small smile slip onto her face. "Truth? Whatever is going on between you and Nick, not really any of my concern. But, Adaline," Juliette said as she grabbed Adaline's arm and forced her to turn and look at her, the very air shifting as Juliette's magic rose to the surface of the skin, "if you ever think about or hurt my children. I will kill you, you don't have to worry about Nick coming after you. I've killed before, I will gladly do it again without hesitation. Do I make myself clear," Juliette threatened as her magic rose and practically assaulted Adaline, forcing the very air she breathed to vanish as she spoke.

Finally, she released her magic when Adaline started to collapse onto the ground and clutch her throat, the Notice-Me-Not Charm working as it should as no one looked at them. Adaline took deep choked breaths of air and glared at Juliette. "Understood?" Juliette asked innocently with a smirk.

She could feel the shifted air around Adaline and could tell she had changed, probably in anger. "Clear," Adaline finally growled out as she rubbed her throat with a glare toward Juliette, but the slight respect in her eyes told Juliette that Adaline will respect her command.

"Good. Now, back to bitchy relatives. Was yours concern about appearances as well?" she asked casually as they started walking down the street.

Adaline just shook her head as she rubbed her throat once more and, with a roll of her eyes, responded, "Tell me about it. She loved what others thought of her, it was highly annoying."

Juliette felt the corner of her mouth lift. She didn't know what was going on between Adaline and Nick, mostly because Nick seemed determined to keep her twelve feet away from his new world, but Juliette thought perhaps she wanted to make a new friend that reminded her of some old.

After all, the snark and manipulation of Adaline reminded Juliette dearly of her friend Daphne Greengrass, and if there was something Juliette knew about Daphne, was that she was a great person to be friends with and terrible to be on the opposite side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, after rewatching the episode Love Sick, I couldn't help but think Adalind Schade wasn't a terrible person per se. Just highly manipulated probably for her whole life by her mother and by Sean too. I think if Adalind happened to find someone who understood her, things could've gone different for her. You can see I plan on working with that because I updated the tags for the book for future chapters and have an idea. Obviously, if you read to the end, I plan on a friendship between Adaline and Juliette in the future, cause honestly, I could see the two females being friends together.


End file.
